


The Path of a Jedi, Book I

by Mokakenobi



Series: The Path of a Jedi series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokakenobi/pseuds/Mokakenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself back in time and has to decide which path to take. This is epic and will be Obidala later on. The relationship is building slowly and I try to make it believable. No Anakin bashing, he plays a great role in this. The Jedi order is about to change and it changes the course of the Galaxy. Will they be able to defeat the Dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longterm project of which the first book is almost finished. 
> 
> The first book explores the time around TPM, while the others are going to explore the other SW movies. Even with the change I am trying to hold up the original storyline as well as it is possible.

**Prologue:**

_"I hate you!"_

_Once more he felt his heart stop in his chest, responding in despair:_

_"You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you."_

Obi-Wan jolted awake, covered with sweat, breathing fitfully. His head ached as if someone smashed him in the head over and over again. He slowly sat up in bed and massaged his temples. Once again the nightmare, he groaned, asking himself when it would stop.

He got up, because he knew all too well that sleep would elude him for the rest of the night. He had to drink something against the headache. He entered his small kitchen, poured water into a glass and sat down at the table. Letting out a deep sigh, he covered his face with his hands. The dream appeared almost every night now. During his first years on Tatooine he had been able to sleep three of four nights; now he felt relieved if he slept more than one night a week. Every night it came. He had a hard time fighting against the emotional turbulence it brought, no amount of meditation calming him. He would try to reach the Force but it seemed reluctant to yield any answers to his dilemma. The guilt over what had happened was making him sick to his stomach. In the back of his mind he knew he had to get over these feelings, almost able to hear his former Master telling him not to dwell on the past.

"Yes, Master, I know that!" he said wryly. "But how? Meditation won't help, and there isn't anybody here to teach me this particular lesson. And you have decided to stay away from me it seems."

Master Yoda had given him instructions how to reach Qui-Gon, but apparently it didn't work, and after he had tried over several years, he had simply given up, figuring that his former Master wouldn't forgive him his failure.

Desperately Obi-Wan took the glass and smashed it at the wall. There he was, a Jedi Master not able to cope with his past. His eyes blazed with anger and he couldn't feel remorse about it.

"Be careful, Padawan. You could have hit me with this."

Obi-Wan almost jumped out of his skin at seeing the blue shimmering form of his former Master standing there, his lips tugging in the slightest hint of a smile.

"How?" Obi-Wan whispered, awe evident in his voice.

"The time was right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon simply replied and took a seat opposite the younger man.

"And you decided that?" Obi-Wan asked, fighting the sarcasm in his tone.

"No. The Force has decided. I am merely a tool. You have harbored your feelings of guilt long enough, and it is time to let go, Obi-Wan, I am here to help you." Qui-Gon smiled at him, and when Obi-Wan didn't react, he continued. "It's not your fault, Padawan, you have to realize this."

The younger man seemed to search for the right words, then not able to elaborate a suitable phrase, he blurted out, "How can you say that? I was responsible for him, I was supposed to guide him, teaching him the nature of the Force. And all I've done was to love him. I loved him so much I even turned a blind eye on his flaws. I disregarded the code and I formed an attachment."

Qui-Gon looked at him with surprise. "So that's the core of your guilt? You think you failed because you loved him?"

"Yes, don't you agree? If I hadn't loved him that much I would have realized his anger and his closeness to the Dark Side. My attachment blinded me. I've never thought he would let me down, I was so sure about him."

"No, Obi-Wan, I don't agree. Love never leads to the Dark Side. I loved you, but I've never been blind to your flaws, and you have seen Anakin's flaws quite well. You even pointed them out to the Council. Regarding the last days before Anakin's fall there are many things which led to his decision, but in the end it was a choice he made, there isn't one person responsible for his downfall. You must realize this!"

"So you suggest I did nothing wrong? How can I believe this, Master? This is even more frustrating. I can't accept his turn had been unavoidable."

"No, I didn't say that. You need to listen closely. I said it wasn't your love, and it wasn't your behavior alone which has created the situation. There are many small things which added to the fall of Anakin Skywalker: the Council, the Code, Palpatine, his attachment to Padme. Above all there was his fear and his inability to deal with it. And, yes, Obi-Wan, you weren't able to teach him that, but you aren't the only one responsible for it. Even I have my deal of responsibility in this. Perhaps I was wrong when I decided to take him with us. Maybe the Council was right, but there is also the possibility the situation would have been much worse if I had left him on Tatooine. We don't know that. And we'll never know. You have to move on. Concentrate on the here and now, and examine the past to learn for the future. Don't bathe in your guilt."

Obi-Wan looked at the fading form of his former Master, his face closing in thought. Examining the past to learn about the future? He thought he had done that, but being honest with himself he needed to admit that Qui-Gon had a point. He hadn't looked over his actions to learn but to confirm his responsibility. With eager willingness he moved outside, where the suns of Tatooine were rising right now. He sank to his knees and almost immediately reached a meditative state. For the first time since Mustafar he felt calm enough to give himself over to a deep meditation. He reached out through the Force and was met with its soothing energy. He suddenly understood why he hadn't been able to get answers until now. The Force had wanted to teach him a lesson, and he had denied it, covering the will of the Force with his own feelings. He drifted away on the soft waves without noticing how deep he sunk into his meditation. The Force seemed to guide him and lead him and he merely obeyed.

Mustafar emerged and for the first time Obi-Wan was able to see what had happened there as an outstanding spectator. He was led through the Clone Wars, Geonosis and his whole Mastership with Anakin. When he reached Naboo he felt a stab of pain, realizing there were things hidden he hadn't sorted out until now. And slowly he paced back in time, more and more deeply unified with the Force.


	2. Part I, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Qui-Gon was in high spirits as he strolled through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, returning to his quarters. The Council had given him an assignment as sparring teacher for the senior Padawans in order to ground him and Obi-Wan for a certain amount of time. Qui-Gon felt comfortable with this solution as they had been on missions without a break during the last two standard years. Obi-Wan had learned a great deal, but the time for studies had come. The Jedi Master felt relieved that the Council had granted permission for a break.

He entered their quarters eager to inform his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, trying to locate the younger man through the Force. He felt him on the balcony where he had left him hours ago in order to meditate. He had to smile as he remembered the irritated expression on his Padawan's face, Obi-Wan wasn't keen on meditation.

/Oh come on, Padawan, you won't tell me? You've been meditating for five hours./ he bantered over their training bond, but was met with silence.

/Obi-Wan?/ he tried once more. Normally his Padawan would eagerly respond, relieved to have a reason to finish his exercise, but on the other hand he wouldn't meditate longer than one hour.

Alarmed, he rushed to the younger man's side, not believing his eyes at the sight of Obi-Wan on his knees deep in a meditative state, the Force swirling around him. He knelt down, gently placing his hand on the Padawan's shoulder, carefully trying to shake him out of his trance.

/Padawan, I think you have meditated enough for today./ He tried to reach the younger man's consciousness and was met with heavy walls.

Surprised by the strength of the shields he tried to get through them and saw a glimpse of a fight. He and Obi-Wan were engaged in a fierce lightsaber battle. What was the meaning of this? Then he felt the young man tremble as if he knew what would happen next. Qui-Gon tried to reach deeper but suddenly was knocked over as another wall was slammed up in his apprentice's mind.

/What are you doing, Padawan?/ Shocked he tried once more to reach Obi-Wan but now he felt nothing. The younger man had clouded his Force Signature in a deep fog. Qui-Gon knew that there was a technique to do this willingly, but even he wasn't able to perform this level of shielding. He knew just a handful of Jedi with this ability, most of them assigned to the Council. How would his twenty-two year old apprentice perform such a skill?

He stood up realizing he wouldn't be able to get Obi-Wan out of his meditation right now. Concerned he settled himself for a longer wait.

Hours later Qui-Gon sat on the couch not letting the young man on the balcony out of his sight. He had tried to meditate, but hadn't been able to calm himself. From time to time flickers of Obi-Wan's emotions could be felt over the bond, but mainly there was nothing other than silence. The tiny bits he could detect didn't do much to reassure him; there was hurt, pain and a great deal of despair.

Getting impatient he stood up and paced back and forth. Suddenly he felt another presence; his friend Mace Windu was at the door. Frustrated, Qui-Gon waved his hand to open the door and Mace entered.

"Qui. I missed you in the dining hall today. What is it?" Mace moved to his side, concern in his eyes.

"Oh, I was distracted, Mace," Qui-Gon replied, trying to add some humor to his voice. "You see my Padawan is sitting on the balcony, meditating, and he has been doing this for seven hours now."

Mace couldn't help but smile. "And you don't want to disturb him, so you decided to neglect your need of food? To do what? Watch him meditating?"

The moment he had finished he saw the trouble in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Qui?" he asked with worry in his voice.

Qui-Gon stood up clenching his fists. "I don't know, Mace. He never had a thing for meditating, and suddenly he does it a whole day. But what alarms me the most is that I can't reach him. I tried to, but his shields are too strong, and now he's even hiding his Force Signature."

"Oh Qui, don't tell me that. You are his Master; there should be no shield you can't get through. And hiding his Signature? That's not possible!"

"Go and see for yourself then, Mace!" Qui-Gon snapped, opening the door to the balcony and leading Mace to his Padawan.

Mace lifted an eyebrow. Something was wrong. He had never seen his friend upset like this. He thoroughly examined the young man kneeling on the floor.

"You're right, I can't feel him." he said, the surprise clear in his voice. He knelt down at Obi-Wan's side. "He's making his presence in the Force invisible, Qui. How..." his voice trailed off.

"I don't know how he's doing it, Mace. Even I am not able to do it, and I am at a loss on what to do. I can't reach him and he performs skills I didn't teach him, and he wouldn't end his meditation." With rising panic in his voice Qui-Gon turned around, unable to look at the peaceful form of his apprentice anymore.

Mace moved behind him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Please Qui, calm down. I'm sure there will be an explanation for this."

But Qui-Gon wasn't able to calm down. he began to pace back and forth in the living room.

"Calm down? The flickers I can feel from him over the bond don't do much to comfort me. And before he had clouded himself in the Force I could see a lightsaber battle. Our opponent held a red lightsaber, Mace, and it wasn't Xanatos. And above all I felt his despair, as if he knew how this particular fight is going to end..." He paused, breathing in and out to regain his composure, "… I felt the fear of loss, since he felt I was going to die. And I felt guilt."

Desperately he turned to his friend "It didn't feel like a vision, Mace, it felt like he actually lived through it."

Before Mace was able to reply, they felt a ripple in the Force. Mace rushed back on the balcony and was met with the gray-blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Thank the Force you're back, Padawan Kenobi. Your Master had been very concerned about you." He couldn't help but smile at the quizzical expression on the young man's face.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon practically yelled "what the Sith happened to you?" He moved to Obi-Wan's side and was met with a shocked expression.

"M...Master?" the apprentice stuttered as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. Then he was mouthing something, his eyes locked with Qui-Gon's, and after a moment he pushed himself up and shook his head a little.

He reached out then, his hand stretching slowly towards the Master, who frowned a little.

Obi-Wan jerked before he could get very far and suddenly collapsed.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon caught his Padawan and rolled him over, frowning deeply all the while. This time it seemed he'd fainted as his eyes were closed.

Mace saw the panic in Qui-Gon's eyes and pulled his comlink out to call a healer, then he crouched down and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Master Tahl will be arriving in a few minutes. We need to move him to his bed, Qui." he said in a soothing tone.

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance, and together they took the young man to his bed, waiting for their friend Tahl, who was in charge of the healer's wing.


	3. Part I, Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is at the age of 22 now
> 
> italic speech = thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Obi Wan awoke slowly. Feeling disorientated he looked about, taking in his surroundings. This wasn't his room on Tatooine. He turned his head slightly, his vision foggy and his head spinning. He struggled to focus. There was a closet, a writing desk and. . . looking toward the chair placed at the desk he caught sight of his robe. His robe? This wasn't his worn-out robe. Definitely it was a Jedi robe but it looked new, not new, but not used over the last six years, and he wasn't able to detect the traces of Mustafar, the permanent remainders of his failure.

He blinked when his gaze landed on the hilt of a lightsaber placed on the desk. His old lightsaber, lost in the battle against Darth Maul. He groaned inwardly. This must be a dream, another dream to torture him. He squeezed his eyes shut; he needed to wake up. Carefully he tried to gather his thoughts.

_'Focus, Kenobi!'_ he admonished himself. What had happened? He remembered being on Tatooine, meditating in peace for the first time since ages, after Qui-Gon's Force ghost had helped him to put aside his guilt. Qui-Gon? Startled he jerked upright. Qui-Gon had been there. Not the shimmering form of a ghost, no, he had seen his Master, and. . . Mace Windu had been there, too.

_'You're having hallucinations, Kenobi!'_ he scolded himself. ' _Both of them can't be here.'_ Carefully he reached out into the Force, and felt. . . No it couldn't be! Three strong presences, one of them appearing to be his former Master, next to this room? Reaching deeper he could also determine the two other Force Signatures as Master Windu and Master Tahl. Master Tahl?

_'I'm imagining this,'_ he thought quietly. _'There is just no other explanation. Qui-Gon died years ago, Tahl was killed even before that and Mace. . ._ .' he fought his pain thinking about the Korun-Master, who had been Vader's first victim. But their presences were there without doubt.

He placed his hands on his temples, once more groaning when he felt the spiky hair. Startled he moved his hand over his head and felt a lock of hair he swore he'd cut off years ago.

_'My Padawan braid!'_ he cried out mentally, realizing his mistake in the same instant as the door opened.

"Obi-Wan! You're awake, finally!"

The man who looked like Qui-Gon moved at his side, a relieved expression on his face; he was followed by Master Windu and Master Tahl. Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes. There they stood, three of his dearest friends in good health and obviously very concerned about him.

He peered up at them not knowing what to say. Perhaps this was the Force. Maybe he was dead after all. But why did it feel so real? And why were they pretending it to be real?

Mace Windu smiled at him trying to calm Qui-Gon in his enthusiasm.

"Qui, let Tahl examine his condition first. Don't you see you startle him?"

Tahl took the Padawan's wrist to get his pulse and then she nodded satisfied.

"Everything seems to be all right with him. You gave us quite a scare, Obi-Wan!" she said tugging his braid gently.

"I did?" he replied flatly, not exactly knowing how to behave.

"You've been out for at least three hours after your meditation." Mace explained. "I can assure you, your Master has almost gone mad." Once more he smiled, trying to reassure the obviously confused young man.

"Are you finished now?" Qui-Gon asked and after Tahl's consent he took Obi-Wan's hand.  
"Obi Wan, are you able to recognize me now?"

The apprentice nodded. "Master!" he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Padawan, what happened? I sense an amount of confusion in you, perhaps you want to talk about it?"

Obi-Wan stared at him blankly. A moment later he had gathered his thoughts. He needed to find out what was happening.

"Master... Could I go to the fresher?"

"Certainly Obi-Wan, come on. . . ."

Qui-Gon helped him to get up. Together they moved slowly to the fresher and he took in the surroundings more clearly. These were their old quarters! _'It can't be true!'_ he thought.

"Thank you Master, I am able to enter alone now." He said with a determined voice at the entrance to the fresher. Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance, scrutinizing him suspiciously. The young man moved into the room, staring above the basin into the mirror, shock in his eyes.

"This can't be true," he muttered, touching the smooth surface of the mirror in disbelief.

A twenty-two year old Padawan stared back at him. His hair was back to that awful haircut which was traditional for Jedi apprentices.

_'I have to get used to the braid flapping around again,'_ was the first thought entering his mind.

"Obi-Wan? Is everything all right?"

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan, who was white as a sheet, a startled look. Obi-Wan turned around looking into the worried eyes of his Master and decided to accept the situation until the Force would reveal the meaning of it. There was no other solution to deal with something like this.

"Yes Master, why shouldn't it be?" He replied trying to put on an innocent expression.

"So you can't remember anything, Padawan? You behaved quite strangely before."

"I can't remember anything besides meditating."

"You've been meditating for more than seven hours and after that you fainted." Qui-Gon replied dryly.

Frowning, the Padawan looked at him.

"You always wished me to take my meditations more seriously, didn't you Master?"

Qui Gon couldn't fight a smile. "Yes I wished for that, but not to this extent, and I certainly didn't wish you to faint after it."

Grinning, Obi-Wan nodded. "I thought so, Master, so perhaps I overdid it this time."

Tahl and Master Windu joined them and the young man could sense the suspicion in the Council-Master.

"Qui, are you able to reach your apprentice over the bond now?" He asked with a stern voice looking at Obi-Wan, who frowned inwardly.

_'Why shouldn't my Master sense me?'_ he wondered. He suddenly realized that he had hid his Force signature, a habit he had formed during the Clone Wars and in his exile on Tatooine. But back to the status of a Senior Padawan he shouldn't be able to do it. Until he could determine why he was here, he would have to play along.

He carefully lowered his shields feigning surprise.

"What happened? There is a shield I don't recognize!"

Qui-Gon placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't bother with it, Padawan. I think you had an intense experience during meditation and we have to sort it out together. Perhaps the Force shielded you. We will figure everything out in time. Now it's time to eat, what do you think?"

Obi-Wan almost felt his stomach turn thinking about food, but he knew that his old self would never have rejected the possibility of eating, so he nodded eagerly.

Mace and Tahl excused themselves, and left seemingly satisfied with the developments, but Obi-Wan was able to feel the suspicion coming in waves from the Master. Having problems to find his center he followed Qui-Gon into the kitchen. If only he knew the meaning of all this.


	4. Part I, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had finished their late-night dinner, they moved into the living room.

Obi-Wan still seemed disturbed. With a blank stare he glanced out of the window, where the busy Coruscant-traffic floated in distance. He was regarding his surroundings and seemed to pause at little things, placed in the quarters to make them personal: a painting Qui-Gon had received as naming-day present from Tahl, a little vase Bant had given him, when he had been taken as a Padawan, and all the personal items which made their quarters unique.

"Obi-Wan. . . ." slowness overcame Qui-Gon's voice as he felt uncertain how to approach the young man.

"You need to reach me over our training-bond, Master, I suppose." Obi-Wan replied flatly, almost emotionless.

Qui-Gon scrutinized him with astonishment. There was something wrong in his Padawan's reaction. Had he heard a trace of reluctance? Obi-Wan normally was eager to communicate over the bond; always indulging in the comfort it gave him. But since his meditation he hadn't made an effort to talk with his Master in this intimate way; the bond was almost dormant. It was crucial at this moment to reestablish it. They needed an active bond to complete the young man's training. The Master asked himself why it was so weak in the first place. The period of inactivity was less than a day, yet it felt like two decades.

"I know we have to communicate over the bond, Master. I. . . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, then he shook himself out of his hesitation. He knew he had to comply.

"You need to help me with this, Master," he said with a sad smile, which made Qui-Gon cringe.

Carefully he reached out through the Force into Obi-Wan's mind. The young man willingly gave him access and almost naturally the edges of the dormant bond in Qui-Gon's mind reached for their counterparts in Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon felt the rightness that came with the connection. Reaching deeper he suddenly felt something odd, the remains of the bond on Obi-Wan's side appearing as if they had been severed. Not today –he certainly would have felt that– but a long time ago. Shaking his head Qui-Gon dismissed the little disturbance; there would be time to explore everything after the bond was intact.

After a few minutes Qui-Gon felt the presence of his apprentice returned in his mind. Relieved he sighed and tentatively explored the bond.

/Obi-Wan?/

/Master!/ a recognizing voice entered Qui-Gon's mind, accompanied by astonishment and joy.

Qui-Gon wasn't able to resist a smile and answered directly.

/My Padawan, I don't know, what happened, but our connection is intact now./

Instead of responding Obi-Wan looked at him as if he feared his Master would notice something amiss. Searching deeper Qui-Gon was met with a wall; he abruptly withdrew and said sternly, "Obi-Wan, you are shielded. I can't reach you properly. You have to let go of those heavy shields."

His Padawan glanced down, scrutinizing the floor in front of him.

"I can't, Master. Please, you have to trust me. I need to work through everything on my own. I swear to you that the bond will be open wide enough to train properly."

Qui-Gon stared at him with disbelief.

"Open wide enough to train properly? I think our connection has been deeper than that, Obi-Wan! Lower your shields, now!" he commanded firmly, his voice trembling from hurt by the rejection.

He felt defiance in his Padawan. A feeling of resistance filled the room, and Qui-Gon gasped in surprise. This wasn't his obedient Padawan at all. Then the young man moved in an upright posture and inhaled deeply before responding.

"Master, I know that our connection had been deeper before, but you can't force me to open more than I am supposed to. I am obliged to have a training-bond with you, and I prefer to keep it that way. If you'll excuse me now, I need to meditate."

Speechless Qui-Gon wanted to respond, but his apprentice simply left for his own room.

He felt anger rising within him and had a hard time to let go of it. Calming his breath he searched for his inner center. His Padawan, normally the most compliant known in the temple, had actually defied him. And he wasn't able to do anything against it. Obi-Wan was right; he wasn't obliged to open more of his mind than he had done. But how was he supposed to explore what had happened if Obi-Wan kept their connection on a training-level? And how was his Padawan able to shield this strongly in the first place?

Qui-Gon had felt impossibly massive shields after entering Obi-Wan's mind. Furthermore it seemed as if he had the ability to control which part of his mind was opened and which one was to remain hidden. Even a Senior Padawan like him shouldn't be able to control his shields like that; normally Qui-Gon as his Master would have felt glimpses of the shielded parts. Shaking his head in confusion he decided to meditate too. Perhaps the Force would give him an explanation to all of this.

* * *

After Obi-Wan had closed the door between him and his Master, he panted erratically, feeling relieved that he had been able to escape his Master's scrutiny. Despite his proclamation that he was in need of meditation, he quickly discovered that he couldn't find the peace to do it.

Horrified he looked at the room before him, a Padawan's room, his old room! What was happening to him? Was this a new plot by the Emperor to torture him? Had Vader found out his location and kidnapped him? But how was it possible that his old friends were here? No, he had felt Qui-Gon's Force Signature, this wasn't a clone or an imagination. This was real!

Once again he moved in front of a mirror, no longer able to doubt that this was his own self at the age of twenty-two. He could even sense the strength of his younger body. Clean-shaven and with his Padawan-haircut he felt almost naked.

Was this reality? Or was it a realistic dream he found himself in? No, he had known before it wasn't a dream. The bond with his Master felt real, and it had taken all of Obi- Wan's strength to shield himself from Qui-Gon's intrusion. Not only was he forced to shield parts of his mind, which was something he was capable of doing naturally after having been Anakin's Master, but he also had to hide his altered Force-signature and feign that of a Padawan.

He paced back and forth asking himself what he should do? Open himself to Qui-Gon? He wasn't able to do that. What would happen if he revealed the things he had experienced? Would this alter the future? How could Qui-Gon cope with the knowledge of his own death and Anakin's fall? It wasn't possible. He had to feign the Padawan and hope he would be able to maintain his shields. At least he was sure by now that this wasn't a plot against him. And it wasn't a dream. This seemed to be his reality now and only the Force knew why.

He needed to accept his situation and let himself be guided by the Force. He was sure it would be revealed at one point what his purpose here was. Trusting in this comforted him a little bit, and he was finally able to meditate.

* * *

_A young man on a volcano planet with a blue lightsaber fought a middle-aged one. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at the reckless maneuvers both of them executed._

_Why would two Jedi fight against one another? This wasn't a sparring; the seriousness of their confrontation was palpable._

_In the eyes of the younger one Qui-Gon could detect a glowing hatred, while the older one showed deep sadness._

_Realization hit him. The younger one had fallen to the Dark Side and the older one was obliged to fight him. Perhaps they had been Master and apprentice, which would explain the deep sadness in the older man's eyes._

_The eyes? He knew these changing eyes! They were shimmering gray, a sign of deep grief, the eyes of his Padawan._

_He recognized the features of the man. This was an older Obi-Wan fighting his own apprentice. He could feel the sickening pain in him._

_The two figures arrived at the shore of the lava-river and Obi-Wan made a spectacular maneuver to gain the high ground. Qui-Gon held his breath at seeing the young one trying to attack despite his inferior situation, and in one movement Obi-Wan severed the limbs of his opponent, who skidded down, only held from falling into the lava by a mechanical hand._

" _You were the Chosen One! It's said you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and Qui-Gon could feel the anguish in his voice._

_The young man looked up and cried "I hate you!"_

_Obi Wan took the lightsaber from the young man who had lost and gave one last glance to his adversary._

" _You were my brother, I loved you!" he said and with tears in his eyes he left, evidently heartbroken._

* * *

Startled Qui-Gon came out of his meditation. What was this? He had entered his Padawan's meditation that much was clear. So in his meditation Obi-Wan wasn't able to shield properly. Musing about the strange vision the young man must have had, he suddenly heard a deep groan coming from Obi-Wan's room.

Lifting himself up, he went at a rapid pace to help his Padawan, and halted at the threshold in shock. Kneeling on the floor the young man seemed lost in his grief, sobbing and weeping. Qui-Gon instantly took him in his arms, hugging him fiercely and trying to calm him.

"Obi-Wan, don't lose yourself in visions, it was only a vision, you are here in the temple! I am here! Please Obi-Wan. . . ."

He could tell that the Padawan was lost in his vision and couldn't hear him, so he reached over the bond, and sensed a glimpse of overwhelming grief and despair until Obi-Wan slammed all his shields in place at once.

Qui-Gon, met with the towering walls, was abruptly thrown out of his apprentice's mind, and fell on the floor. Trying to gain his composure he breathed deeply in and out.

"That was quite rude, my Padawan." he said showing his hurt openly and then he stood up, throwing a last glance at Obi-Wan, who seemed to return to reality in this moment.

Qui-Gon knew well that the young man would approach him after he had calmed down. Even in his present condition his Padawan knew the rules well enough to know that he had overstepped his boundaries by throwing him out of his mind. So he decided to prepare tea hoping this familiar ritual would create an atmosphere in which Obi-Wan would open up a little bit.

The moment the water boiled Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs. Qui-Gon continued to prepare two mugs in front of his Padawan. Then he sat down across from him.

"I am sorry Master, I shouldn't have thrown you out the way I did, but I had been coming out of meditation and you shouldn't have entered my mind in the first place."

Speechless at his Padawan apologizing and reproaching at the same time, Qui-Gon looked down scrutinizing his mug. After he had calmed down himself, he decided it was time for an open word.

"Obi-Wan, you were sobbing and weeping on the floor overwhelmed by a vision. It was my duty as your Master to try to help you. And I think it is time now to work things through, don't you agree with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Master. I was in meditation and tried to cope with the effects after it. You could have given me time to work this out on my own."

Incredulously Qui-Gon looked at him.

"Let you work through a vision like that on your own? Obi-Wan you are no Master capable to cope with dark visions like that! You are my Padawan and I am your Master! I acted like a Master should act in this situation!"

He saw Obi-Wan swallowing deeply; he knew that Qui-Gon was right.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You are sorry? But you don't assume that I am satisfied with that, do you? I want to know what happened during your meditation today. I need to know if you had such visions before. It was very vivid!"

Obi-Wan's face took on a horrified expression as he began to realize that Qui-Gon had seen his vision.  
"Master. . . ." his voice trailed off 'I. . . I don't know how to explain. . . It's. . . ." he couldn't find words to express himself.

"You didn't realize that I saw your vision. But I saw it, and it was frightening. Have you experienced something like that before?" Qui Gon asked in a calmer voice.

Obi Wan nodded lowering his glance. Qui-Gon could feel he wasn't ready to talk about it. He sighed in frustration.

"How am I supposed to help you, if you are not ready to talk with me? Sith, Obi-Wan, I admit I made a few mistakes in the past, but you should know you can trust me!"

At this Obi-Wan locked eyes with him, his gaze becoming soft.

"Master, you didn't make mistakes. I love to be your Padawan. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yes, it has, Obi-Wan; if it hadn't, you'd trust me in this. I don't want you to suffer! At least not from some stupid visions, which scare the hell out of you! We have to work this out together!"

"Please Master, trust me in this. I am able to cope with the vision on my own and I want to do it. I'm a Senior Padawan, almost a Knight, and I need to become independent. I promise I'll seek out your help if I am not able to work through this," he said in a calm but determined tone.

Qui-Gon felt surprised by the serenity his Padawan showed. Where was the young man who had shown his recklessness as well as his joy and other emotions openly, even when his Master scolded him about it? This man before him sounded almost like an experienced Jedi Master.

Thinking it over he nodded; he knew he couldn't object his Padawan's wish, even if he wanted to do it.

"I can't deny you your wish to become independent, Obi-Wan, you know that too well. But I want to give you some advice, which could be helpful. In the vision I saw you much older than now, and you've already learned that the future is always in motion. It's not certain your vision will become reality. So please don't let yourself get overwhelmed by dark visions. There is no hint of such a future at the moment. Try to live in the moment and concentrate on the Living Force."

Looking into Obi-Wan's eyes he saw a flicker of amusement there.

_'Oh... Very good, Qui-Gon... he would have figured that out by himself,'_ he thought to himself rolling his eyes.

And in a sense of relief both of them broke out into loud laughter.

'Master. . . ." Obi-Wan tried to phrase through giggles. "This was a very typical advice, coming from you. I will keep that in mind."

Qui-Gon enjoyed seeing his Padawan laughing, but he couldn't fight the feeling something was terribly wrong with Obi-Wan. The next days would show if there was something behind all of this. Now he took on his own advice and lived in the moment.


	5. part I, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Qui-Gon got up and settled in his usual, morning routine. He had made a reservation for a training-room in the afternoon, knowing well that sparring always helped his apprentice to sort things out.

Fondly hoping that his Padawan had recovered after his vision, he entered Obi-Wan's room cautiously to wake him up, only to find the young man was deep asleep. Relieved he sighed as Obi-Wan had responded to his body's thirst to recover. Silently, he approached him to check if he was all right.

The moment he touched his apprentice carefully, Obi-Wan jerked upright and Qui-Gon found himself shoved onto his stomach to the floor, his hands in the firm grip of the younger and stronger man.

"Padawan!" he exclaimed in a stern tone. "What are you doing? I am your Master not a villain threatening your life!"

He felt Obi-Wan's weight lift and then the hands released him, leaving Qui-Gon winded and strained in his arms.

He turned to his apprentice, the latter looking at him horrified.

"Master?" he asked with a surprised expression.

'So here we go again,' Qui-Gon thought.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, you remember me; I used to be your Master!" he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, however, he began growing tired of the confused glances he had seen the last hours.

"And what excuse will you give me this time, Padawan?" he questioned with resignation, already expecting an unsatisfying answer.

"I. . . I think I had a dream, and sensing someone approaching I felt threatened. I'm so sorry, Master!" The Padawan bowed his head deep in respect.

Qui-Gon couldn't hide his annoyance.

"You are sorry? What if you hadn't recognized me in due time? Besides I'm really surprised by the performance you showed, it appeared well trained. I haven't trained you in being alert during your sleep, Obi-Wan. I also haven't trained you to protect yourself with such strong shields. It's not acceptable that I'm not able to feel you. I am your Master and I request you to lower them!"

This had to end _now_. Qui-Gon couldn't stand it any longer. What the Sith was wrong with his apprentice? Obi-Wan responded with a glance full of anguish.

Why wasn't he able to trust him? Overwhelmed by his helplessness Qui-Gon commanded.  
" _Now_ , Obi-Wan!"

The young man winced at the anger he saw in the eyes of his Master, and in this instance Qui-Gon realized he wouldn't be able to force him unless he entered violently over the bond, and he didn't had the wish to do that to him.

Resignedly he sat down on his Padawan's bed, burying his face in his hands. Not only had Obi-Wan decided to shut him out of his mind, but he was also a threat to anyone who approached him in an unexpected situation. He was responsible for his Padawan's actions. What if Obi-Wan attacked somebody else? But somehow the Force seemed to tell him that he had to trust in the young man at the moment. Coming to a decision, he looked up.

"I should take on my own advices and exercise myself in patience, I think. But you have to know, if you attack someone besides me, I _will_ be obliged to tear your shields down. Please, _don't_ force me to do that." He almost begged Obi-Wan, who lowered his head in shame. Then once again he seemed to pull himself together and Qui-Gon felt him reaching out into the Force to regain his composure. Astonished he watched the transformation in the young man; this new grip of the Force he had developed was astounding.

"I promise you to be more cautious, Master. It won't happen again, and I won't cause you any trouble." his Padawan said with a firm voice.

Qui-Gon could feel the honesty behind this simple promise; he was sure that Obi-Wan wouldn't betray his trust. He had intimidated him with his command to lower the shields and he sensed the relief in the young man that he hadn't forced him.

"Perhaps we both need to spar a little bit to let go of our emotions. I have reserved a training room this afternoon. What do you think about having a little work-out?" Qui-Gon suggested casually in order to release the tension between them.

Eagerly, Obi-Wan nodded. "I'd love that, Master."

Once more, Qui-Gon felt better seeing the smile on his Padawan's face; he came to enjoy the moments, when his apprentice looked as young as he was. The moments when the expression of pain disappeared and the sparkling he had came to love so much returned into the young man's eyes.

In this moment, his comlink beeped and at seeing who called him he rolled his eyes.

"Seems to be a nice morning. I bet Mace is summoning me before the Council." he said, and left the room to answer the call.

After a few minutes, he entered the kitchen, where Obi-Wan was preparing breakfast. Once more he felt surprised. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan preparing food voluntarily before. He grimaced thinking about the miserable attempts Obi-Wan had made in the kitchen during the last years.

"I'm sorry, Padawan; I can't stay. Mace and Master Yoda want to see me." he said, and he needed to admit to himself he didn't feel too much disappointment about missing Obi-Wan's breakfast.

The young man could read the expression on his Master's face.

"You won't give me another chance, will you? Perhaps you'll miss a surprise then. But I feel insulted that you'd prefer a meeting with Masters Windu and Yoda instead of trying my pancakes."

Qui-Gon had to grin at that. "My Padawan, I promise I'll try them another time. There is always hope."

* * *

The four Masters sat in Master Yoda's quarters, talking seriously. Qui-Gon had been surprised to see Tahl with the two Councilors, but after Mace had explained that he had concerns about Obi-Wan's health, he was relieved that his best friend would be the one to judge his Padawan's condition.

"I presume you haven't found the reason for Obi-Wan's shield until now?" Mace stated, after they had explained to Master Yoda about what had happened the day before.

"No, I reestablished the bond, but. . . ." he trailed off and tried to find the right words without causing Obi-Wan too much problems. He knew his friend Mace too well; if someone found anything suspicious, it would be him.

"I don't know how to say it. . ." looking into Master Yoda's direction he continued.  
"It was _odd_ , I tried to reestablish it, because I thought it had been dormant, but it almost felt like it had been _severed_." He had to trust in the old Master's wisdom to judge the situation.

"You would have felt that, Qui." Tahl said with disbelief in her voice.

"I know, I _should_ have felt it, if it had happened yesterday. The thing is, it felt like it had been severed a long time ago. The edges of the bond were there, but they hadn't been used for a vast amount of time." he replied.

Even Mace was speechless at Qui-Gon's statement. He sensed the anticipation in the three Masters and continued.

"After I had reestablished the bond, I felt his strong shields. I asked him to put them down, but he refused. He claimed to have opened his mind wide enough for a training-bond and I hadn't the right to demand more."

Now Mace looked at him incredulously. "And you _accepted_ that?"

"What should I have done, Mace? He is right; there is no rule which forces a Padawan to open his mind fully to his Master. After all, the training-bond is sufficient. And I know there are enough Master-Padawanships working on that level."

"But you always had another connection with him, Qui. Why would he change that now?" Tahl interfered.

"I don't know. I am at a loss. I sensed him shielding parts of his mind and he even seemed to be able to control which part he wanted to hide. A task only a Master should be able to accomplish. I haven't taught him to do that. And there is even more. . . ." Once more he tried to find the right words.

"More? Tell us what happened, you need to, Master Qui-Gon." Master Yoda encouraged him.

"He seems _altered_. Sometimes he acts like a sophisticated Jedi Master, not like my – from time to time – reckless Padawan. He is keen on meditation and leaves to do it willingly. He has the ability to cope with his emotions very quickly. If I didn't know it better, I'd say he plays a role. There are tiny moments, when he loses control, for example, when he meditates. Added to that, he had a very disturbing vision I shared."

"A vision?" Mace raised his eyebrow. "How did you come to share it, if he shields so strongly?"

"One of the moments I spoke of; his control slipped. I think the vision was _very_ disturbing for him. He lost focus and the shields weakened, and it really was horrifying. He was much older and had to fight a young man, who had turned." He deliberately left out the fact that this young man had to be Obi-Wan's apprentice.

"A rogue Jedi?" Tahl questioned with interest.

Qui-Gon swallowed. He knew that Mace wouldn't like what he had to reveal now.  
"Honestly, I think that it was a _Sith_. Obi-Wan certainly thought that. He even addressed him as a Sith."

"A Sith?" Mace now exclaimed incredulously. "Qui, you know they've been extinct for a millennium!"

"Hmmm. . . Disturbing this is. More I want to know." Master Yoda declared, cutting Mace off.

"There isn't much more. Only his astonishing abilities. This morning he was deep asleep, but somehow he was aware of me coming in, and he attacked me. It appeared to me as a well-trained habit, almost as if he had been forced to use this technique during a long time."

Mace couldn't believe his ears. "He _attacked_ you? And what did you do?"

"I accepted his apology and believed him when he said it wouldn't happen again, Mace. What could I have done?"

"You could have entered his mind. This would be reason enough for you to demand access, you know that, Qui." Mace replied dryly.

"I had the feeling it would destroy him; I don't want to force him, Mace. He is my Padawan and I know him best." Qui-Gon said, fighting the anger in his voice.

"Protect his Padawan, Qui-Gon did. Understand I do, why you decided to accept his explanation. Patience we must have." Master Yoda stated.

Mace swallowed and Qui-Gon could feel the irritation in his friend.

"Master Yoda," Tahl interrupted. "With your permission, I would like to examine Padawan Kenobi thoroughly. Perhaps we can find an explanation for all of this."

Master Yoda nodded solemnly.

"Permission you have, Master Tahl; observe young Obi-Wan we should. Help him you must, Qui-Gon."

All of them knew that the conversation was over with this statement, and Mace gave Qui-Gon a frustrated look. Qui-Gon almost had to smile at the glance; Master Yoda had the ability to decide matters without revealing a tiny bit of his own thoughts, but even Mace wasn't able to persist after the diminutive Master had dismissed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan had meditated the whole morning, thinking about how he had attacked his own Master. He scolded himself for his lack of control; if he wanted to convince his Master that he was all right, he had to focus better.

'Oh Force, what am I supposed to do?'he thought to himself.

And the next difficult task lay before him; he needed to feign the twenty-two year old Padawan in combat.

Focusing on his old lightsaber he tried to sense the energy coming from the weapon to determine his present level of abilities.

'Oh Force, help me to go through with this!'

He calmed a little bit, realizing that his Padawan-lightsaber had weaknesses, which wouldn't allow him to perform skills only a Master could have. Inhaling deeply and gathering his strength, he left the quarters to exercise on his own before meeting Qui-Gon in the training area. He needed to get used to his old lightsaber again.

Outside in the hallway he stopped to center himself. Breathing in and out, as he fought against the feeling of nausea. Cautiously he tried to take in his surroundings. Doubtless this was the temple about twenty years ago. Images of younglings sprawled on the floor, killed by Anakin's lightsaber, came to his mind.

'Pull yourself together, Kenobi, this is your reality now!'

Slowly he began his way to the training-area, carefully shielding the images and greeting the other Jedi with the respect demanded of a Padawan.


	6. Part I, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Qui-Gon and Tahl were sitting in the auditorium of the temple's training halls, and Tahl wanted to comfort her friend, who seemed more disturbed than he wanted to admit.

"I don't know what to do, Tahl; he has changed and he doesn't let me in. His behavior is suitable for a Padawan, and it's like he's playing a role. I can't recognize him anymore; he reestablished the bond with me, but keeps parts of his mind shielded. And you know, there is something in his _eyes_..." He trailed off. He wasn't able to describe the change in his apprentice properly.

Tahl shook her head deep in thought, before she said, "Qui, excuse my honesty, but do you think you can cope with the situation? Shouldn't you ask Master Yoda to tend to Obi-Wan? Perhaps he would be able to detect what's wrong with him."

"No, Tahl, Master Yoda was quite clear; he decided that I should be the one to help Obi-Wan. At the moment, I haven't the faintest idea how to do that, but I won't abdicate my responsibility for my Padawan. Only one thing scares me- this vision, Tahl! The young man he fought had been his apprentice, and he addressed him as a Sith! Do you think it means they will return?"

Tahl frowned, now seriously contemplating the idea. "I don't know, Qui; Obi-Wan shows all symptoms of trauma. This would explain why he doesn't want to share anything with you. Perhaps, it was a dream? Dreams often occur when someone is handling a bad experience."

Qui-Gon shook his head vehemently.

"No, Tahl, I am capable of seeing the difference between a dream and a vision, and this one was very vivid; even for a vision it was too _realistic_. If I didn't know it better, I'd almost say it was a memory; and there was no bad experience provoking a trauma. He was perfectly fine yesterday morning."

"But even if it was a vision, you wouldn't know if it is to come true. So don't dwell on it, Qui; do I have to remind the Master of the Living Force about that?"

Tahl grinned at his friend, who seemed to worry too much.

"Look Qui, we will watch Obi-Wan carefully the next few days. You are his Master! If you need to enter his mind to gain more knowledge, you'd be able to grant yourself such an access, you know that."

Nodding, Qui-Gon whispered, "Yes, but I have the feeling that would destroy him."

She gave him an understanding nod.

"I understand that. As a healer I know how difficult it is to make such a decision; the only thing we can do is to just wait until he is _ready_ to talk."

She took Qui-Gon's hand, caressing it with tenderness, trying to lend her friend some strength, yet,

Qui-Gon sighed with despair.

"I will examine him tomorrow and then we'll know more. Don't worry too much, Qui. I'm sure he will return to be your reckless Padawan sooner than you'd wish for it." She said happily, trying to cheer him up.

Qui-Gon replied with a wan smile; he appreciated her words, but being honest with himself, he didn't believe in them. An instant later, both of them felt another presence arriving.

"I presume if it is difficult for me to accept Obi-Wan's behavior, it must be much more so for our friend Mace. I have trust in my Padawan after all. For Mace, there is nothing worse than having a situation inside the temple he can't control." Qui-Gon said rolling his eyes.

Tahl had to suppress a giggle. Mace had always been a control freak, even as a Padawan, and his presence here confirmed it all the more.

"Qui?" Mace approached them both and sat down at their side. "I assume you're going to spar with Obi-Wan soon."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I have half an hour left. Are you planning on watching us?"

"Master Yoda ordered me to have a look; he seems to have an idea about Obi-Wan's changes, but he doesn't want to share." Mace replied, his annoyance evident in his eyes.

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. "Master Yoda always knows more than us, and he never shares before he decides the time is right, Mace."

Mace let out a frustrated sigh. "I know that, Qui, but sometimes it's just hard to cope with it."

The three of them observed the training-rooms in silence, as Obi-Wan entered one of them.

"He is too early," Qui-Gon stated in a surprised tone.

"Perhaps he wants to warm up. After all he is your over-eager Padawan." Tahl said, reassuringly.

They watched closely how Obi-Wan performed one Kata after another; the moment he arrived at the form of the twelfth Kata, he stopped and began with the first again.

"You see," Tahl pointed out with relief. "His abilities haven't changed. The twelfth Kata is the form you are currently working on."

Qui-Gon nodded, but eyed his Padawan suspiciously; there was something in his movements.

"Yes, Tahl, you are right, but do you see the grace he performs? Obi-Wan wasn't able to overcome his clumsiness before, and the eleventh Kata always gave him difficulties. Can't you see how easily he moves? Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say that this is a _Master_ hiding his abilities."

"Oh, Qui, stop it; you assume too much! Obi-Wan has trained a lot. You know how he always aspires to perfection; he wants to please you. It's time; go spar with him and tell me afterwards, if you fought a Padawan or a Master."

"Perhaps you're right," Qui-Gon admitted. "I think I need that sparring almost as much as he."

And with that Qui-Gon left for the training room.

Looking at Mace, Tahl saw the suspicion in the Councilor's eyes; she could tell he watched Obi-Wan's movements closely. Suddenly she had a feeling of foreboding. Something was going to happen, and she feared that Mace wouldn't give Obi-Wan the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Mace was determined to have a close look at Obi-Wan Kenobi; if the Padawan had gained more abilities, he would examine the nature of them, and he prayed to himself that he wouldn't find any dark elements.

The Master and his apprentice in the training-room had settled in an extensive sparring. Mace saw the young man's moves, which were suitable for a Senior Padawan, yet, Qui-Gon was right; there was a change in Obi-Wan's movements as he fought with grace and perfection. Added to that the Padawan, seemed to have an astonishing control of the Force.

After half an hour the fight ended, and as expected, Qui-Gon had won. Unfortunately, the suspicion remained, so Mace decided to make a move and descended into the training-room, followed by a surprised Tahl.

They entered, and were greeted by Master and Padawan with a slight bow.

"Hello, Padawan Kenobi, that was quite impressive. You have improved your skills during the last months, I see." Mace said.

"Thank you, Mace…um, Master Windu!" Obi-Wan replied, instantly blushing at his slip.

Tahl held her breath and Mace winced at the lack of respect. This was an incredible slip for the most formal apprentice known in the temple; a further confirmation for the Master that something was amiss.

"Qui-Gon, would you allow me to spar with your Padawan?" he asked, scrutinizing Obi-Wan, who projected his insecurity clearly.

"Sure, Mace, if Obi-Wan is capable to spar another round." Qui-Gon responded, looking questioningly at his apprentice.

Mace smiled politely. "Oh, I'm _sure_ Padawan Kenobi won't deny a sparring with a Master, if it's demanded."

Obi-Wan nodded in reluctant acceptance, bowing with respect to the Councilor.

_'Now this is going to be fun.'_ Mace thought, and interrupted the Padawan, who was moving in a starting figure. "Oh, I have a further demand, Padawan Kenobi. Qui, please hand him your lightsaber! I'd like to see you fighting with a _Master's_ saber, young Kenobi."

Qui-Gon looked at both of them incredulously. "But. . . ."

Mace turned to him and commanded. " _Do it, Qui_!"

Grudgingly, the Master handed his lightsaber over to his Padawan, feeling Obi-Wan tremble.

Tahl felt Qui-Gon's anxiety and took his hand, trying to soothe him, before both of them sat down on the bench at the side to watch.

Obi-Wan scrutinized the weapon with the utmost reluctance. Uneasily he touched the hilt and tried to feel its energy, and then he ignited the weapon, fighting the memory of his battle against Darth Maul, which he had ended with exactly this lightsaber. He breathed in and out, then turned around to face Mace Windu.

"Now, Padawan, your move!" Mace exclaimed.

And before the young man was able to blink, he tried to overwhelm Obi-Wan with a fast attack. Clumsily, the Padawan repelled it.

Mace threw a cold look at Obi-Wan. This wouldn't do! He needed to provoke the young man!

"Padawan, I command you not to hold back! I can sense you're hiding something. If you don't spar with me honestly, I swear to you, I will make sure, you are to suffer the consequences. I won't allow a Padawan to fool us all!"

He could tell that his threat shook Obi-Wan to his bones.

"Mace!" Qui-Gon cried out and jerked upright. "What the Sith. . . .!"

Mace turned to him. "Stay still Qui, and watch how your Padawan fights with a Master's saber! Come on Kenobi, I'm waiting!"

Obi-Wan had regained his composure and lowered the saber, looking calmly at Mace. Qui-Gon could tell, he had come to a decision, and pride filled him, as he took in the expression in his Padawan's eyes.

_'He really looks like a sophisticated Jedi now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm a defensive swordsman; I avoid making the first move, Master Windu." Obi-Wan stated in a calm voice, emphasizing his statement by straightening himself.

Mace nodded, apparently impressed by the young man's acceptance. "So be it!" He said, and with all force, he attacked the Padawan before him, who gracefully countered.

It was a pleasure to watch. Mace, known as one of the best swordsmen in the order, launching attack after attack; all of them easily responded by Obi-Wan. The young man was waiting patiently to make his own move and each time he did, he was able to drive the Korun-Master back a bit. It was evident, that Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was doing; he fought like everyone had expected he would one day, after his training would be finished, defensive, but incredibly dangerous toward anyone who dared to challenge him.

Each strike he made was well thought out. His posture showed his deep immersion in the Force and his tactic appeared well trained, and Mace was struggling to make a move against him, leaping over him and trying to deal a blow from behind. However, the Padawan was already there, clashing his blade against the purple one of the Councilor. He held still back, showing reluctance to attack, but Mace would have none of it. Relentlessly he pressed forward, provoking the young man to fight back.

They fought back and forth and Mace wasn't able to defeat Obi-Wan until, after what seemed like an eternity, the Padawan showed a weakness on the left side. It was enough for Mace to press forward, expecting to deal the young man the final blow. But with a flip of his own saber, Obi-Wan dodged and struck at the same time, so that the Councilor found himself on the floor, a lightsaber at his throat.

Panting Obi-Wan lifted himself off the Councilor and turned to Qui-Gon and Tahl, who both looked at him with a bewildered expression. He walked to his Master, handing him the lightsaber.

"I am sorry, Master, he coerced me into doing it." With that he fled the training-room.

Mace struggled to stand up and sighed."You were right, Qui, he is a Master hiding his abilities."

"And there had been no other possibility to prove it than to humiliate him before me? He wanted to show me everything when he was ready for it. It was not your place to drive him this far!" Qui-Gon couldn't fight the anger in his voice, his eyes flashing.

"Qui! Think about it, he has skills he can't have. You didn't teach him to fight like that. He is accustomed to fighting an opponent with a lightsaber. His movements are well trained! There is no Padawan, and even no Knight in the temple with such ability. And who could have taught him that? There is a realistic possibility he had contact with the Dark Side!"

"Did you feel anything dark in him? Did you sense how he fought, unified with the Force? No, Mace, there is no darkness. He shines brightly in the Light Side of the Force. How could you force him like this? I saw the pain in his eyes. He thinks he has _betrayed_ me, and you didn't give him the chance to entrust himself to me! I have to find him, if you'll excuse me."

With this Qui-Gon rushed out, leaving Mace and Tahl behind. Shaking his head, Mace massaged his temples.

"This wasn't the best course of action, Mace, and you know that." Tahl said with annoyance.

"What would you have done then, Tahl? You saw him fight. He anticipated every move. He behaved like an experienced warrior; Even our best Masters wouldn't be able to fight like that! I felt his knowledge, Tahl. It can't be achieved through sparring! There is something utterly wrong with Padawan Kenobi; I have to inform Master Yoda now. We can't allow him to move freely, if he had contact to the Dark Side."

Tahl watched him leave, shocked by his reaction. He was right; Obi-Wan had showed astonishing skills, but she hadn't sensed a glimpse of darkness.

* * *

Obi-Wan fled the room, knowing his cover was blown. The possibility to reveal everything to his Master had vanished and it was clear to him that Mace suspected him to have come in contact with the Dark Side. He had felt the thoughts coming from the Korun-Master.

Qui-Gon would feel betrayed now; what was he supposed to do? How would he be able to _explain_ what had happened to him?

As he practically raced through the hallway, the agony about the whole situation overwhelmed him, and he broke down in sobs, seeking the wall to stabilize himself. He wasn't able to bear it any longer; the memories were haunting him. And until now the Force hadn't provided any answers as to why he was here.

A few minutes later he sensed Qui-Gon approaching.

_'Oh Force, why am I punished like this?'_ He thought and looked up into his Masters eyes;

he saw a shimmer of sympathy in them. Qui-Gon knelt down beside him, and hugged him tightly.

"Obi-Wan. . . I am sorry Mace did this to you. You must believe me, if I had known his intentions, I wouldn't have allowed this sparring." Obi-Wan felt him sending soothing waves through the Force.

_'He should be angry. I deceived him!'_ Obi-Wan thought. He needed to apologize.

"Master. . . I should have told you everything, but it is too complicated. Please, Master, forgive me!" He uttered between sobs.

"Obi-Wan, I know you would have told me. We decided to take this on your own pace, remember? I would have waited; there is nothing to be sorry about. We will go through this together; I promised you that."

Obi-Wan clung to his Master, weeping bitterly, not able to pull himself together anymore.

Qui-Gon tried to soothe him tenderly.

"Hush, Obi-Wan, everything is okay, I am here, but you need to trust me now. I will protect you, and I feel your brightness. There is _no_ hint of any darkness in you. But please, you have to give me more information."

He place two fingers under the chin of his apprentice and lifted his face a tiny bit, looking deeply into the eyes before him.

In this moment, Obi-Wan decided he had to trust him. There would be no other way to cope with the situation, than having his Master as an ally. He felt the Force urging him to open his bond to Qui-Gon.

He cautiously let Qui-Gon enter in his mind to feel his Force Signature. He had to keep his memories locked, but it was so much easier than spending a great amount of energy in altering his personality.

He felt Qui-Gon searching carefully over the tendrils of the bond, and slowly he indulged in the comfort of sensing his Master's presence. He closed his eyes, feeling happiness at the reunion.

"My Obi-Wan, how is this _possible_ , it's amazing! I can't believe it." Qui-Gon whispered, awe evident in his voice. "Your Signature. . . I haven't found one like that outside the Council until now. It's. . . ." He wasn't able to find words.

"Why. . . " he stuttered.

Immediately he saw the apprehension in his Padawan's eyes; the young man wasn't ready to explain.

"Stay calm, Obi-Wan, you don't need to answer any questions. We will return to our quarters now, and I _swear_ to you; I will protect you from further examination until you are ready for it." Qui-Gon assured him with determination in his voice.

He wouldn't give Mace an opportunity to coerce his Padawan into doing something against his will again; they would find the answers with Obi-Wan's consent. Reaching out into the Force, he felt the rightness in that; Mace wouldn't be able to detect any darkness. This young man shone with his light and Qui-Gon would do his _duty_ as a Master in protecting him at all costs, even if it meant he had to defy his friend.


	7. Part I, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in their quarters Obi-Wan was completely exhausted, and considering the circumstances, Qui-Gon wasn't surprised about that; the young man seemed to be thankful that his Master had taken the lead for now and didn't resist when Qui-Gon requested him to rest. Almost, immediately he drifted into a deep sleep.

His Master, however, wasn't able to find calmness. He thoughtfully looked out of the window into the Coruscant sky, musing over their situation.

The change in Obi-Wan's signature was astounding; before anything else, the fact that he seemed to have matured into a Jedi Master in the space of _two_ days, was a sufficient explanation for his superior skills. As if by a miracle, his Padawan had turned into a Jedi capable of defeating Mace Windu, who was called one of the _best_ swordsmen in the Order.

But added to this fact his behavior was different than that of a normal Jedi. Obi-Wan's movements in combat had showed a routine Qui-Gon had never seen before, and his Force-techniques were unusual to say the least. There was, for example his strange alertness while sleeping, which indicated he was used to live with a permanent threat, and the fact that he used shields, which both protected his identity and rendered him _invisible_ through the Force.

Why would he draw on such methods? To put these abilities into practice required an unbelievable capability and mastery of the Force, but Obi-Wan seemed to use them by instinct, as if he was _accustomed_ to it. Qui-Gon wasn't even able to imagine a scenario which demanded such a demeanor of a Jedi, so what had provoked this profound change in his Padawan?

He began to pace back and forth; it was hard to be patient in this situation, but he felt the Force telling him to trust his Padawan. He had to remind himself of his own lectures, and exactly how often had he admonished his apprentice to concentrate on the here and now?

He needed to focus on the present, because he was well aware that Mace would be here soon. He knew that his friend would start to investigate the reason for Obi-Wan's achievements. The Councilor would try to use any method to pinpoint the nature of these changes, but Qui-Gon was determined to protect Obi-Wan from any harm. After all he was his Master, and nothing would be done without his consent.

The door chime sounded and Qui-Gon sensed Mace and Master Yoda outside. He felt relieved that the diminutive Master was there; perhaps he would be able to mediate the unavoidable conflict. Reaching out into the Force, he steadied himself and opened the door.

"Master Yoda! Mace, please come in." He greeted them in a calm tone and bowed his head.

They entered and Master Yoda looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Know you do, why we are here, Master Qui-Gon! A shock your apprentice has given us," he exclaimed.

Qui-Gon gave the ancient Master an accepting nod. "I understand the reason why you came, Master Yoda. However, I'm sorry, I'm not able to explain what happened to Obi-Wan yet; the only thing that I am certain about is, that there is no darkness hidden in him."

Mace gave him a piercing glance. "Qui-Gon, we can keep this conversation short. We need to speak with your apprentice _immediately_!"

Qui-Gon fought to keep his composure at hearing the command; as much as he was able to understand, that the situation was worrying for Mace, he didn't like the implied accusation he heard in the Master's voice.

"I'm sorry, Mace, but Obi-Wan is sleeping at the moment, and honestly I'm glad he rests. I prefer not to disturb him."

"Qui, you will wake him instantly. We have to probe his mind. There is a great possibility, that your apprentice is tainted by the Dark Side!" Mace said, barely keeping his tone in check.

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and straightened a bit to show his own authority in this. "You have to trust my word, Mace; I can't explain what exactly has happened. But I know it has _nothing_ to do with the Dark Side! I will not allow a mind probe to be conducted, as he is my Padawan, and you have to get my consent to carry out such a radical measure."

"You will not allow it?" Mace asked in bewilderment, his irritation evident. "You can't prevent us from doing our duty. Obi-Wan is under suspicion as a rogue Jedi, and you know well which procedure is imperative in this situation!"

"I know the rules, Mace, but you have no solid proof until now. And you are aware of the fact that a mind probe is only permitted with my agreement. I won't allow any course of action which will lead to the suffering of my Padawan, who is a beacon of light!" Qui-Gon stepped forward, ready to defend Obi-Wan's privacy.

Before Mace was able to answer, Master Yoda interrupted the inescapable confrontation between the two Masters.

"Protecting your Padawan you are, Qui-Gon, but serious charges are pressed. Speak to young Obi-Wan I will, before I decide."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reject Master Yoda's request, when his apprentice suddenly entered the room, standing upright, ready to face what was to come.

"Master, I'm grateful for your protection, but I think the time has come to face the truth. I agree to talk with Master Yoda in private, if you don't mind." His voice was steady and calm, and Qui-Gon was surprised at the determined expression in the young man's face; seeing Obi-Wan's posture, a wave of pride filled him. Before him stood a Jedi Master, radiating with resolve and strength and gone was the insecurity his former Padawan had showed mere moments ago. Ginally Qui-Gon was beginning to realize that he needed to get used to the idea that his apprentice would never return.

Mace shook his head incredulously. "Padawan Kenobi, it's not for you to make conditions! I prefer. . . ."

"Decided, I have. Speak to Obi-Wan, _alone_ I will." Yoda stated in a clear voice, slowly walking into Obi-Wan's room, followed by the young man.

Qui-Gon had to smile; there was no doubt that Master Yoda remained the greatest Jedi Master of all, and even Mace respected his demands.

"Don't you think this is a victory, Qui! We will see what will come of this." Mace said, with a cold glance toward his friend.

"Oh Mace, don't talk to me like that. After all, this is not a question of victory; it's all about my Padawan and his well-being." Qui-Gon answered, rolling his eyes.

Frustrated, Mace sat down on the couch, waiting for Yoda and Obi-Wan to return.

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt down opposite to the diminutive Master and almost had to fight the tears in his eyes; the fact that he was here with Master Yoda affected him deeply. Taking a deep breath, he dismissed the memories of their last encounter on the Tantive IV and concentrated on the moment.

A long silence fell between them, the Master simply sitting there scrutinizing the young man.

Then he looked up, obviously having come to a conclusion. "Came back, you did, hmm!" he stated firmly.

Relieved that the Master had an immediate grasp of the situation, Obi-Wan inclined his head in confirmation. "Yes, Master. I don't know how it worked, but I've been sent back from a _terrible_ future. I am aware that you have to probe my mind to get proof, but with your permission, I will hide my memories. You often told me that I had to be careful with any knowledge about the future and I am not willing to change what will happen, risking the effect of even more terrible events."

"Hmmm, considering the pain in your eyes, not more terrible it can be. But right you are. Sensing if speaking the truth you are and if darkness is hidden, I will."

Calmly, Obi-Wan settled down and opened his mind to the Master.

With tenderness Yoda entered, sending comforting waves to soothe the intrusion. After minutes of searching he withdrew, his nod showing satisfaction with what he had found. "Truth, it is. No darkness I can sense. If Qui-Gon agrees, I will recommend you for Knighthood. Abilities of a Master you have. But conceal this, you should."

And with these words, he began to walk back into the living-room.

Stunned, Obi-Wan gazed at the leaving Master. He really had hoped to get advice, how to cope with the situation, but Yoda didn't seem to be willing to say more.

_'Leaves it to you, Kenobi, to discover the meaning of this.'_ He thought with resignation.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood up expectantly as Master Yoda returned into the living-room.

"Exceptional skills he has, but no darkness, I felt. Master Qui-Gon, recommend Obi-Wan for knighthood you must. Tomorrow to the healers, go with him. Secret, it must be. Crucial, he will be for our future."

Then waving at Mace to follow him, he left without further explanation.

Astonished, Qui-Gon looked after the two of them; sometimes he wished Master Yoda didn't act so secretively.

Then he turned around to see his apprentice standing in the room, showing a bleak smile. "I think I was able convince him that my abilities have nothing to do with the Dark Side, Master!"

"That seems to be the case, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. Noticing the sadness in Obi-Wan's face, he felt the urge to see a real smile, and said in a solemn voice. "So a Knight you want to become, umm?"

It worked; Obi-Wan had to laugh at the slight mocking and Qui-Gon enjoyed the warm sound of it, but then he became serious. "It would be an honor for me to recommend you for knighthood, although I can't claim any part in your achievements."

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply at that. "Master, you're wrong. I am what I am because of what you taught me!"

Qui-Gon nodded gratefully, acknowledging the young man's effort to reassure him. "Tomorrow, we have an appointment with Master Tahl. And then we have to concentrate on preparing the trials.; this means a lot of working together and no contact to your Padawan-friends. You seem to be stuck with me for now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Master!" Obi-Wan replied with a happy smile.

Qui-Gon felt deeply moved by the trust he saw in the younger man eyes, and swore to himself not to do anything to betray this faith.

* * *

"Come in!" Mace answered the door chime. He sat at his desk and read over mission reports sighing with frustration; there seemed to be more turmoil within the Galaxy than ever.

Looking up, he saw Master Tahl standing in the room, an upset expression on her face.

"Tahl?" he asked, with surprise in his voice.

She moved over to his side with a datapad in her hand.

"Mace, I have to show you something. As Master Yoda instructed, I did a thorough health check on Obi-Wan today; his physical condition is normal for his age. But the examination of the blood sample showed something _irregular_."

She gave her datapad to Mace, who looked curiously at the results. After finishing his study, he had a shocked look on his face. "How is this possible, Tahl?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Mace; I've never heard of something like this before. Medically, it's impossible. I can't explain it."

Mace sank down on his chair taking his hand to his temples.

Then, he looked up again. "Who knows about this, Tahl?"

"I've finished the results a few moments ago. As I noticed something amiss, I came to you. I haven't entered them into the central data system yet; I wasn't sure how to proceed, so I wanted to have your opinion, Mace."

"That means, the results are only on your private data-pad at the moment?"

"Yes, but as you know, I need to store them this evening. Obi Wan's files already show that I drew a blood sample today, and the system will send an error message if I don't fill in the results until tomorrow."

Mace seemed to contemplate their options; then he took Tahl's datapad and copied the file onto his own.

He looked at her with a serious expression. " _No-one_ , not even other Council-members, except Master Yoda, must know of this. You will change the results to Kenobi's average values. Is this possible?"

Tahl nodded. "Yes. But don't you think Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a right to know?"

"I am sorry, Tahl; in my opinion it's better to keep it a secret. I can only beg you to understand."

Tahl could tell that Mace was immensely troubled by her news. Giving him a nod of acceptance, she took her datapad and began typing on it.

"You are the only one who has a copy of the original results now, Mace. I can't demand you to confide in me, but Mace. . ." She inhaled sharply. "If anything happens either to Obi-Wan or to Qui-Gon, and the Council wasn't able to act because of their ignorance about this, I will hold _you_ responsible. I trust you Mace, please guard them; Qui-Gon is one of my best friends and Obi-Wan is equally dear to me."

"I promise you I will deal with this information responsibly, Tahl. Qui-Gon is my friend too, and I'll do everything to ensure their security. But this information is too sensitive to share with anyone. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes, Mace, I understand that. I'm going to transmit the report to the central data system. After that, Obi-Wan's file will be complete again. You are aware of the fact that you'll have to assign me as his personal healer if you want to keep this secret?"

"I'm going to arrange that immediately with Master Yoda." he replied.

She turned to the door and threw a last glance at him. "Thank you for your help, Mace."

"Thank you for coming to me before publishing the report, Tahl."

They locked eyes with each other, and Tahl could tell she had given him a great burden.


	8. Part I, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During the next few weeks they settled in a companionable routine; after the Council had reluctantly accepted Obi-Wan's recommendation for knighthood, Mace had given them their schedule for the trial preparation. Since Master Yoda had decided to keep the reason for this knighting a secret, they were obliged to follow the regular procedure, but Qui-Gon had been annoyed with the diminutive Master about that; with his Padawan's skills in mind, he didn't approve that they had to undertake the lengthy and exhausting ritual of preparations. But in contrast to him, Obi-Wan seemed to be happy with the arrangements.

They slowly had found a new connection to one another, and Qui-Gon had been able to find glimpses of his old Padawan in the matured man before him. Obi-Wan hadn't lost his dry wit, but he tended to sarcasm now, and his Master missed the recklessness he had known in the young man. Sometimes, he longed to know more, but he strictly kept to his promise, and didn't insist in getting more information than Obi-Wan was ready to give.

Three weeks later, Qui-Gon informed Master Yoda that the period of preparations was over, and that they were ready for the trial mission soon.

The same evening, he sat with his apprentice in the kitchen drinking tea in silence, yet Qui-Gon continuously glanced towards his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked cautiously, noticing the distant look in his Padawan's eyes.

The young man looked up questioningly in response.

"I think Master Yoda will summon us before the Council shortly to assign us to your trial mission. Do you feel ready to proceed with this?"

Obi-Wan nodded acceptance and Qui-Gon felt contentment over the bond; the satisfaction Obi-Wan seemed to find in the whole ritual never ceased to astonish him.

He decided to articulate his thoughts. "I still can't understand why we have to follow the whole ritual; Master Yoda would have been able to decide your readiness without it. But you don't seem to mind."

The young man smiled wearily. "I like doing things in order, Master. You know I've always found comfort in existing rules."

Bemused, Qui-Gon scrutinized him. It was true; he had already noticed that Obi-Wan's adherence to the code had increased during the last weeks.

"I know my Padawan, and I wonder when the reckless little boy who used to be my apprentice became a stoic defender of the Code. The last week's occurrences have enforced the development, but it began before. Do you ever have the feeling that you have to bend the rules to do what you think is right?"

"In my experience, there comes no good from bending the rules, Master." Obi-Wan replied flatly, and Qui-Gon could hear the conviction in this statement.

_"Do you rely on your vision now, Padawan?"_

Qui-Gon chose to communicate with Obi-Wan over their bond, feeling the importance of this subject.

_"Partly, Master."_

_"Still not ready to talk about it?"_

_"I can't, Master."_

The Master detected deep despair in the young man's mind.

_"Obi-Wan, you don't have to go through this alone! I'll help you if you let me."_

He felt his apprentice brooding over his words, and withdrew gently.

Another presence was arriving and recognizing Windu's Force-signature, Qui-Gon shouted. "Mace, come in!"

Mace entered the kitchen, smiling at the Master-Padawan pair, who seemed to have rediscovered their routine; he was relieved that Qui-Gon had been able to cope with the premature knighting of his apprentice. He knew it _wasn't_ easy for his friend to bear this abrupt ending of the training-relationship, but being the Master of the Living Force, he had accepted the will of the Force without qualification.

"Sit down Mace. Would you like some tea?" Qui-Gon greeted his friend warmly.

Mace nodded and sat down at the table, gratefully taking the mug Qui-Gon offered him.

"Master Yoda informed me that you have completed the schedule; the Council has agreed to send you on your trial-mission. But before that, we ask you to complete one more task." he said, coming directly to the point of his visit.

Qui-Gon was surprised at this. "One more task? I wasn't aware that there is more than we have already done."

"This case is quite special, Qui; the whole Council has realized that Obi-Wan's skills surpass that of a Senior Padawan. They decided that he has to have a weapon to match these abilities before we send him back into the field. Master Yoda was able to convince them not to ask further questions, but they insisted that you should go to Ilum to find crystals for a new lightsaber, Padawan Kenobi."

Puzzled, Qui-Gon glanced at his friend as he had never heard of such a decision before. "The rules say this has to be done after the trials." he retorted.

"We can't rely on the rules in this case, Qui, as the situation is quite unique. And Master Yoda approves of this solution; he thinks it would be helpful for you, Padawan Kenobi, to sort a few things out." Mace replied looking at Obi-Wan, who listened to their conversation with an empty glance.

Qui-Gon felt the younger man's exasperation over the bond; after their earlier chat, this was hardly surprising. It was obvious that Obi-Wan had relied on the rules, seeking a structure to cope with his situation, and Mace just had removed this anchor from him.

_"Padawan, focus on the moment!"_ he sent, in order to shake Obi-Wan out of his trance.

Obeying his command instinctively, Obi-Wan looked up.

"When are we scheduled to leave for Ilum then, Master Windu?" he asked with acceptance in his voice.

"Tomorrow morning; please prepare yourselves for the trip." Mace replied and stood up. "May the Force be with you both." he added and left.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained at the table, both deep in thought. Then Obi-Wan spoke up.

"At least I can rely on the Council and its assembled wisdom, Master."

The forced smile on his Padawan's face tugged at Qui-Gon's heartstrings; Mace couldn't have known what his task would do to the young man and he felt frustrated. There was this excellent Jedi, so capable to judge any situation by himself, and in the meantime he seemed to lack the confidence to resist the Council.

"In my opinion, the Council _isn't_ our approving authority but the _Force_ , Padawan." he said.

This statement evoked a smile on Obi-Wan's face. "Yes, I know, but this idea makes you a _maverick_ in the eyes of the Council."

"Only because the Council isn't accustomed to deal with contradiction, and I've always relied on my commitment to the Force. Even Master Yoda decides against them sometimes, because he has a deep connection to the Living Force. You are able to do it too, but remember; there's no need to follow an order, if the Force tells you it's wrong. Use your good sense, Obi-Wan, and you will feel even the Council has the ability to fail." He somehow sensed the importance of this discussion.

His Padawan seemed to think over what he had said; there was once again this distant look in his face, as if he was a hundred parsecs away.

Giving him a thoughtful nod, Obi-Wan rose from the table. "You're right; I have to consider this. If you don't mind, I'd like to meditate about it, Master." he stated.

Qui-Gon nodded silently and watched Obi-Wan leave; he felt content that he seemed to have found the right words to reach him. Then, he moved out on the balcony and decided that a meditation was in order for him too.

* * *

" _We will do exactly as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one!"_

Qui-Gon felt a deep groan in his throat; this was not his own meditation. Once again, his Padawan had settled into such a deep trance that he had lost control over his shielding. Focusing on the projected images, Qui-Gon sensed the inner struggle in Obi-Wan.

_A Master and his apprentice in a discussion about the goals of a mission, apparently in the apartment of an important Senator, and the Padawan was evidently hurt by the reprimand of his Master. The scenes changed, and images flew to Qui-Gon like a holovid._

_The same Master: "You have given a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken."  
The same Padawan, this time rolling his eyes. _

" _Dreams pass in time, Padawan." This time Qui-Gon sensed the pain in the young one at the lecture; he felt the Master suppress his urge to comfort his apprentice._

" _Don't let your personal feelings get in the way, Padawan!"_  
"I can't leave her!"  
"You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Now the Master yelled in despair to reason with his apprentice. 

_There was a battlefield, and the whole universe seemed to be in turmoil. And once again Qui-Gon recognized the Master as his own Padawan, Obi-Wan. He felt him torn between his duties as a Master, and the desire to show the young man compassion; but duty took over._

_Had Qui-Gon not felt the conflict in Obi-Wan, he wouldn't have recognized his heartfelt apprentice._

And then he sensed Obi-Wan faint over the intense feelings his vision had evoked. Instantly, Qui-Gon was on his feet hastening over to his Padawan's room.

He found Obi-Wan motionless on the floor and carefully, he approached him, remembering the alertness of his Padawan in sleep. But he didn't stir as Qui-Gon touched him; apparently he had passed out over his meditation.

Tenderly, Qui-Gon reached out over the bond, and found Obi-Wan's mind heavily shielded. But it was different than before; the protection seemed to be constructed to prevent his feelings from overwhelming him.

Carefully, Qui-Gon shook him awake, and slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"Master?" A groan followed, and he placed his hand on his forehead.

"You fainted over your meditation, Obi-Wan. Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan replied. "No, a little headache, I think there were too much bottled up emotions. . . ."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It seems so. Want to talk about it?"

Smiling a wan smile, the Padawan gave Qui-Gon a nod, and the Master felt relief that Obi-Wan finally had decided to trust him enough.

"Then come, I'll prepare some tea."

* * *

In the kitchen, Qui-Gon had already prepared two mugs, and Obi-Wan had to smile seeing this comforting ritual. Since his days as a Junior Padawan, Qui-Gon always would prepare tea when they had to sort things out. How he loved those moments!

He sat down at the table, gratefully taking one mug in his hand.

Qui-Gon had himself seated opposite of him, smiling. "I love those moments, too, Obi-Wan."

Sipping from his mug, Obi-Wan looked into his Master's eyes. "I projected that quite clearly, I presume." he stated.

His Master gave him a nod, then he noted. "Our discussion has affected your meditation deeply, Padawan."

_'He saw it, damn. Why can't I keep myself properly shielded!'_ Obi-Wan scolded himself.

He had lost focus on his shields, because the images of his past had distraught him, the ever nagging question, whether he had treated Anakin the right way, didn't cease to torment him. Had he been too _strict_? Should he have shown _more_ compassion for the young man's feelings? But how should he be able to decide what was right if not led by the Council and the Code? He looked up meeting his Masters eyes, knowing well that he owed him a reply.

"You have a point, Master; I really mused about our debate. I feel very unsettled about it. Actually," he took a deep breath. "It's more like _losing_ ground for me, to imagine I have to decide by myself if the rules are right or not." He shivered, and Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder, his eyes full of concern.

"Obi-Wan, you look like you're frightened to death at the mere notion; you _don't_ have to be! There is one situation in a hundred in which you decide against the rules, and the Force will show you the right path!"

_'If it had been so simple, I wouldn't have failed, Master,'_ Obi-Wan thought sadly.

"If you really teach a Padawan one day, you will know what to do; perhaps there will even be a good reason to _emphasize_ the rules. I know you are compassionate enough to feel what is needed."

"But Master, what if I fail? What if I forget about my compassion? Will I be a failure as Master? Will I be responsible, if my apprentice turns?" Almost frantically, he took Qui-Gon's hand.

"Obi-Wan, do you hold _me_ responsible for Xanatos' fall?" Qui-Gon simply asked in response.

Obi-Wan shook his head; he had _never_ thought that.

"And do you think I didn't make mistakes as Xanatos' Master?"

"I don't know, Master. Perhaps due to some hero-worship, a Padawan isn't able to imagine his Master making mistakes." Obi-Wan replied with a wan smile.

"I did, Obi-Wan. I made a lot of mistakes, with Xanatos and with you. But I'm not responsible for his fall. I failed **,** because I didn't see the signs, and I was devastated after he had turned. Yes, I even brooded over my mistakes, but in the end, I realized it wasn't _me_ who made him turn **.** As a teacher you can't be perfect, but you can do your best to give your apprentice values he can rely on. When it comes to it, the pupil will decide his own fate. The Padawan in your vision, he was the one who turned, wasn't he? The one you fought on this weird volcanic planet in your last vision?"

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "Yes, he was, and it scares the Hell out of me that I was a failure as Master in these visions."

"You weren't. And you won't be; it was his decision after all. There are always numerous reasons why someone falls; and you loved him, I sensed that. The only thing you need to do is to search your own path, and this is something about you and your notions, not something about a virtual Padawan and the reasons for his imagined turn. I think the Force wants you to solve your inner conflict about this subject, and you know that the future is always in motion. There is no apprentice today and there was none in the past; it's merely one path the Force shows you."

Obi-Wan cringed at this. ' _Oh Master, if only you knew how far from the truth that is.'_

Could Qui-Gon be right? Was this all about him, not about Anakin? Was he being sent back because of a lesson about himself?

Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan needed time to work through what he had said.

"It's late, Padawan, and we are due to leave early tomorrow. Do you think you are up to it? I mean, the visions in the caves of Ilum can be disturbing; if you need more time, I am sure the Council will provide it to us."

Obi-Wan shook his head in reassurance. "I'll be fine, Master."


	9. Part I, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Qui-Gon sat outsides the caves of Ilum, watching the entrance with concern, as it had been hours since Obi-Wan had left into the deepness of them to search his crystals and construct a new lightsaber.

Their journey had been undisturbed and quiet; Obi-Wan had piloted the ship and they had enjoyed being alone in a spacecraft, leaving the Temple behind. Qui-Gon had already noticed how his Padawan felt awkward in the Temple; sometimes, he even had the feeling that the place, which was considered to be Obi-Wan's home, was almost _unfamiliar_ to the young man. During the trip to Ilum, he had been much more light-hearted and had lost the expression of permanent sadness in his eyes a bit, due to their absence from the Temple, or due to their late-night debate, Qui-Gon wasn't able to determine, but most certainly both reasons played their role. He was happy about the progress in their relationship, even though it made him wistful that after their return, they would leave for their last mission together, because as a Knight the Council would assign Obi-Wan to mostly solo missions. He was well aware that he couldn't change the course of life and he had to let go of the bright young man one day. Nevertheless, he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Once more he looked to the caves, questioning himself how Obi-Wan would cope with this ordeal; finding the right crystals for a lightsaber could take days. Obviously he would have to prepare for a longer wait, so he settled down for a meditation. He felt the Force embracing him with its peace, but after a few moments he found himself in a vortex of emotions, coming from Obi-Wan.

" _I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." Once again he saw the older Master Obi-Wan, and the Padawan, now grown into a Knight._

" _What situation?"_

" _The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." The discomfort was apparent in Obi-Wan's face._

" _They want me to spy on the Chancellor? But that's treason!" the young man replied with indignation in his voice._

" _We are at war, Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to reason._

" _Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while we were in session?"_

" _This assignment is not to be on record."_

" _The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan; he befriended me, he's watched over me ever since I arrived here."_

" _That is why you must help us! Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."_

" _The Senate demanded that he stay longer."_

" _Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin, something is out of place."_

_Qui-Gon held his breath, what the Master asked was against the Code; he couldn't believe the Council would go so far._

_Evidently, the young Knight was seeing it too, because in this moment he exploded. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"_

_The Master looked down, and Qui-Gon could tell that he knew the other man was right. He felt regret radiating from Obi-Wan as he said, "The Council is asking you."_

_And then everything was in flames. This time Qui-Gon couldn't see the fight; he only saw the volcanic planet, which had been the setting of the vision he had seen before. And he sensed the deep pain and despair Obi-Wan projected into the Force._

Withdrawing from the painful vision, Qui-Gon came out of meditation, panting and sweating. This wasn't a normal vision; it was way too vivid. The feelings he had sensed in Obi-Wan weren't feelings of a Master who had merely lost his apprentice to the Dark Side; it was as if he had lost everything, as if the whole universe had been blown up. Qui-Gon tried to regain his inner center; if the vision were that disturbing for him, how would his young Padawan _cope_ with this?

_'Oh Obi-Wan, what the Sith is happening to you? Please, Force, help him to bear this!'_

* * *

After three days Qui-Gon could spot a figure coming out of the caves. Realizing Obi-Wan was too shaken to walk on his own, Qui-Gon rushed to his side, giving him his support, and brought him to their ship, where he shoved him directly onto a bunk. Carefully, he opened his Padawan's hands to remove the hilt of a new lightsaber, a great Master's lightsaber. Obi-Wan had gotten his reward, but Qui-Gon could tell that the whole search and construction had taken a great toll from the young man.

Urgently, Qui-Gon went into the cockpit to set their course on Coruscant, and started the ship.

After they had entered hyperspace, he returned to Obi-Wan's cabin, where the young man slowly came out of his semi-unconsciousness. He looked about with haunted eyes, and Qui-Gon felt the horror radiating from him, and in this moment he decided it was time. Obi-Wan needed to confide in somebody; he couldn't continue like this, and if he did, he would explode from bottled up emotions one day soon. He seated himself at his Padawan's side, gently placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"My Padawan, I know this was a great ordeal for you, but I think it's _crucial_ for me to know the truth now. I won't be able to do my duties as your Master any longer if you don't confide in me; you'll need to give me an explanation for these horrible visions, if I am to help you."

Obi-Wan swallowed deeply and Qui-Gon saw how he centered himself, then he sat up with strained effort. "I owe you that much, Master. Since apparently I'm not able to protect you from my memories. . . ."

Qui-Gon gave him an incredulous glance. "Memories? You think these visions are real? Obi-Wan, don't lose yourself in this!" he began to reprimand his Padawan for his lacking sense of reality.

"Master, I know it's unbelievable, but these visions are actually memories and I experienced all of them. I'm ready to prove it, please probe my mind." Obi-Wan said in a calm tone, gathering all of his strength to maintain his composure, but Qui-Gon saw the despair in those shimmering eyes.

In this instant, he sensed it to be the truth. Everything fell in place, the altered Force-signature, the Master skills, the vivid visions and the bond, which had been dormant over years. With awe, Qui-Gon reached out to touch Obi-Wan's cheek. "Oh my Obi-Wan, I sense the truth in your words. I don't need to prove it." He paused, searching for words. Obi-Wan had been sent back in time; even though he wasn't able to explain how this was possible, he felt the Force swirling around indicating this singularity as its will. Understanding dawned in the Master. "Force how can you cope with it? How could you bear to be a Padawan again after years of Mastery?" he uttered, then trailing off contemplating their situation.

Silence fell between the two of them; Qui-Gon could see a single tear running down Obi-Wan's cheek, and gently, he brushed it away with his hand. Taking his Padawan in a tender hug, he tried to soothe the despair coming from the young man in waves. "Sh, hush, Obi-Wan, everything will be alright. Oh my Padawan, I can't believe what you must have been through; we will find a solution for everything. I _won't_ let you go through this alone. I sense the will of the Force in this. We will find the reason, why you are here, I promise you!"

Soothingly, he caressed his Padawan's back, and Qui-Gon could feel the relief coming from Obi-Wan; a heavy burden was lifted, now that the truth was finally revealed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young man looked up, his blue-gray eyes shimmering with hidden fear. "Don't leave me this time, Master. I really need you to face this."

A deep lump formed in the Master's throat; they had been over this, hadn't they? It was true, he had been reluctant to take Obi-Wan as his Padawan, but during the years, the young man had become an essential part of his life; he even _feared_ the moment of Obi-Wan's knighting. How was it possible that there was this expression of confirmed betrayal in his Padawan's eyes?

_'Oh, Sith,'_ Qui-Gon groaned inwardly. _'What if his Qui-Gon had left him in his former life?'_ It could be an explanation for his Padawan's fear, but he wasn't ready to accept that he would have been able to let go of this bright young man. Almost hoping Obi-Wan was referring to his former Master's death, Qui-Gon tried to reassure him. "I won't, Padawan. I am here and I'm going to stay. We will go through this together, I swear to you!"

His vow seemed to satisfy Obi-Wan, and after remaining in his Master's embrace he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Qui-Gon, on contrary, sat the whole trip at his apprentice's side, musing over the consequences of what he had come to know.

* * *

After their return to the Temple, Qui-Gon had sent Obi-Wan to rest. The young man was completely exhausted; with a light Force suggestion, he had sent him into a deep sleep.

Before he was even able to make himself tea, his comlink beeped and he was summoned before the Council.

As he entered the Council chambers, he could tell immediately that the Masters had expected him to come with his Padawan. He bowed deeply, and settled himself deeply into the Living Force awaiting the upcoming debate.

Mace seemed to be in lead of the Council today, which wasn't the best of all scenarios in Qui-Gon's opinion. "Master Qui-Gon, we are surprised. Where is your Padawan?" Mace asked politely, but Qui-Gon had heard the stern tone in the Masters voice. Obviously Mace wasn't pleased with Qui-Gon playing Obi-Wan's protector.

"I'm sorry Masters, but he had been exhausted from his visions in the caves. I decided he needed rest before facing the Council." Seeing Mace preparing for an answer, he continued. "Don't assume anything, Master Windu; he had been deeply asleep before arriving here. He isn't to blame, it was my decision alone." Qui-Gon saw Master Yoda suppressing a smile at his words.

"Well, then report us about your mission, Qui-Gon," Mace demanded, with underlying annoyance in his voice.

"Obi-Wan has finished constructing his lightsaber after three days in the caves. From what I can tell he found brilliant crystals, and I was very proud of him. He has gone through a tough ordeal with all the grace demanded of a Jedi Knight; I can recommend him without limitations for his upcoming trials." Qui-Gon knew that the other Councilors had been reluctant to recommend Obi-Wan for his trials, but had given in because Master Yoda had insisted. They wouldn't interfere in the conversation if not needed, knowing well that they were dealing with an exceptional case.

"Did he tell you about his vision in the caves?" Mace asked.

"No, this wasn't necessary as he projected it quite clearly to me over our training-bond."

"And what did he see?"

Startled, Qui-Gon looked at his friend. It was highly irregular to ask about the kind of visions a Jedi experienced on Ilum. His own surprise was surpassed by that of the other Council-members. He inhaled deeply, and prepared himself for another argument with his old friend; he wasn't ready to allow this intrusion in his Palawan's privacy.

"I don't think this is an issue to be discussed here. He had a disturbing vision and we were able to work through it during our journey home. After all it has been a successful mission, which proved Obi-Wan's readiness." He tried to show an innocent expression and could feel most of the Councilors nodding in acceptance.

The moment Mace wanted to insist, Master Yoda interrupted him. "Very good news this is. Know we did, that young Kenobi would be up to the task. Speak to you in private I want. Come to me after this session."

With that, Qui-Gon was dismissed, not without receiving a furious glance from his friend Mace.

* * *

Qui-Gon left the Council chambers and went directly to Master Yoda's quarters; he knew that the old Master had noticed his confusion about what Obi-Wan had revealed to him during the trip.

After a ten-minute wait, the diminutive Master appeared and invited him in. They settled with the obligatory tea and Yoda opened the conversation. "Reveal, he did, something to you?"

Qui Gon nodded. "Yes, he did. But Master Yoda how is this possible? I've never heard about the Force sending somebody back into his former life."

"Hmm, in seven hundred years, never occurred, has something like this to me before. But we don't know all the ways of the Force. Sensed I have, the honesty in him." The Master replied, shaking his head thoughtfully.

"I sensed it too. And everything fell into place, his unbelievable skills, his altered Force-signature, the vivid visions. I had a feeling they were memories and not merely visions before he told me."

"Not revealed his memories to me, young Kenobi has; he decided it would be too dangerous. But hide his deep pain, he could not. Disturbing these memories are?" Yoda asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Master; not only what they show, but also the feelings he projects along with them. He had an apprentice who turned, but it doesn't explain his deep despair. And regarding his inability to adjust himself to life in the Temple, I fear he has endured something we can't imagine. Sometimes, I have the feeling he hadn't been in the Temple for a long time. He has this look of awe when he meets his friends, as if _they_ had returned from another world not him."

While trying to explain to Master Yoda, what he had observed, one piece after another fell in place for Qui-Gon. With a horrified look he said, "For him they actually _had_. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier? He projects feelings of loss. He has lost everything in his former life. He was alone, there was no Temple anymore!" Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Qui-Gon muttered, "Oh no, how could I have missed that, he thinks it's his fault. His apprentice. . . Master Yoda, we need to help him!" He looked up, seeking the elder Master's advice.

"Help him you will. After he's been knighted, stay with you he shall, as long as he needs you; his anchor you are. Ready for the task are you?"

Qui-Gon gave Master Yoda a solemn nod. "Yes Master. I promise you not to fail him."

With an approving nod the diminutive Master signaled his satisfaction. "Now, go back to your Padawan. Prepare yourselves for the mission briefing tomorrow. Confide in Master Windu I will; he will never let go of the subject otherwise. Explain to him I will, what we know."

Qui-Gon knew that Master Yoda was right; Mace wouldn't give up. He was grateful that it wasn't him who had to explain the real matter behind all of this to the Korun-Master.

He set his mug of tea back on the table and stood up to leave. "Thank you, Master. Hopefully, my old friend will be able to see why Obi-Wan isn't able to share all of his secrets with us; I know him well. He isn't going to accept lightly that things have to remain hidden."

Both shared an indulgent smile thinking about their friend, who had a hard time in letting go of his control over what happened inside the Temple.


	10. Part I, Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mace Windu was more furious than a Jedi should be; this whole affair with Padawan Kenobi had gone out of control, and his friend, Qui-Gon, seemed to please himself immensely in the role of the young man's protector. However, what disturbed him most was Master Yoda's behavior. There had always been the unwritten rule that Mace was the one in charge of anything that was going on within the Temple, while Master Yoda concentrated on the Will of the Force; this division of responsibilities had worked quite well, and the diminutive Master had always respected his ability to interact with the Masters, Knights and Padawans. In the meantime, he himself would never doubt the elder Master's authority in questions concerning the greater picture of the Force. Sometimes, Master Yoda had interfered in internal affairs, but never without an explanation. He knew that his thoughts were unbecoming of a Jedi Master, but he felt excluded from vital events. _Something_ was going on here, which he wasn't able to grasp.

With annoyance he remembered his conversation with Master Yoda about the blood sample Tahl had given him. Instead of explaining what could be the reason for the results, the Master had shaken his head thoughtfully and muttered something about a good decision to keep them a secret.

It was obvious that Obi-Wan's visions had a meaning and normally, he should investigate the change in the young man, but the venerable Master prevented him from doing so.

_'He knows what is happening here, but he keeps me guessing!'_ he thought, not able to fight his offended feelings.

"Even a Councilor has to learn patience, my friend!" a voice spoke out of nowhere behind him.

Startled, Mace turned around to be faced with the subject of his musings; he hadn't felt the Master approaching.

Shaking his head, Master Yoda hopped onto the bench in the room of Thousand Fountains, where Mace had gone after the Council-session.

"Talk we must," Yoda stated firmly.

Mace nodded; in his opinion it was time, but after being reprimanded for his lack of patience he didn't respond, waiting for the Master to continue.

"Disturbed you are about Padawan Kenobi. Completely normal this is. But understand you must, that the Force has its own ways. Sent back he is."

Mace looked questioningly at the Master. Sent back? He wasn't able to grasp the meaning of it. "Sent back from where? I'm sorry I don't understand. . . ."

"The problem this is. Not something to understand but to feel it is. This Obi-Wan Kenobi isn't the same we know. A great Jedi Master he is. He came back from a terrible future. Meditate I did, but no answer, why he is here the Force has provided. We can only accept, what is happening."

Mace couldn't believe what he was hearing; it felt insane to even pursue a concept like that. Reaching out in the Force, he tried to get the idea, and surprisingly, the Force seemed to verify what Master Yoda said.

With wide eyes he looked to the Master. "You mean he knows what will happen in the future? His visions are actually memories?"

Silently, the diminutive Master nodded.

"Did. . . ." Mace trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "Did he share them with you, Master?" he asked, almost feeling intimidated by the notion.

"A sophisticated Master he is. He knows what harm could be done in revealing too much of his knowledge. Accepted I have, that he won't share anything with us for now."

Mace gave him a nod of assent. Slowly the sheer magnitude of Master Yoda's revelation began to sink in; Obi-Wan Kenobi, his friend's young Padawan, had suddenly become a central figure within the Order. Thinking about Qui-Gon, he inhaled sharply. "Qui-Gon knows," he stated. "This explains his protectiveness."

Once more, Yoda affirmed his assumption with a nod. "Need him, Obi-Wan does," he added.

A pensive expression on his face, Mace closed his eyes. "I can feel it; somehow their destinies are connected," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was able to sense the solid link between Qui-Gon and his Padawan in the Force.

"One of his anchors Qui-Gon is, but there are more. I can feel your important role in Obi-Wan's life. Crucial it is, that you approach him. A refuge he will need, a place, where he is able to let go of his guard."

Mace reached deeply into the Force, trying to determine the connections surrounding young Kenobi, and with surprise he discovered his own link to the young man, as well as the ties to Master Yoda and another unfamiliar presence in the Force. The Master was right; Qui-Gon played a profound role, but it would diminish in the future, and somehow all their fates seemed entwined, and Obi-Wan formed the center of this wide network.

"I see it," he said, awe evident in his voice. Then after contemplating what he had come to know he stated with a firm voice, "I see my responsibility in this. I'm going to speak with young Kenobi immediately. I have to set things right between us. Never in my life I would have thought that this could be possible. And you're right, he'll be crucial for the Jedi Order; he needs allies."

"Secret it must be, know this you do," Yoda declared and Mace knew that the conversation was finished with this statement. Deep in thoughts, he glanced to the leaving Master.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Master Yoda," he said, evoking a smile the Master's face.

"Know I do, that never you would have let go of the subject. Time it was," he replied with a wink.

* * *

Qui-Gon had returned to their quarters after his conversation with Master Yoda, finding his Padawan preparing dinner.

' _Seems as if there are advantages in having a Padawan who has matured before his time,'_ he thought to himself. He had noticed that compared with his old Padawan, this new Obi-Wan enjoyed being in the kitchen.

"Master!" Obi-Wan greeted him with a broad smile. "You are lucky, I'm almost finished here."

Qui-Gon was filled with joy as he saw the genuine smile; it was obvious that a great burden had been lifted from the young man, after he finally had confided in him.

"I'm really impressed by your skills in the kitchen, my Padawan," he said, with affection in his voice. "Seems as if I need to get to know you anew; I've never thought you would enjoy cooking one day."

His Padawan laughed at the statement. "I needed to improve my abilities in this field significantly after. . . ." His laugh froze and Qui-Gon could notice a deep swallow, before Obi-Wan continued with a much more serious voice. ". . .after I've become a Knight."

Qui-Gon asked himself, how the phrase would have ended, if Obi-Wan hadn't noticed his lapse, but decided to brush it aside; he knew well enough that it would be impossible for his Padawan to evade his question properly.

"Well, I'm going to set table!" he said trying to reinstall the light mood between them.

While eating their meal, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan about the Council-session and his private meeting with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan nodded his affirmation after his Master had informed him of Yoda's intention to confide in Mace.

"I'm relieved about that, Master. I understand well how he must feel. He is such a dutiful and devoted Councilor; it must kill him not to know what's going on with me."

Qui-Gon noticed the sadness in Obi-Wan's eyes, and wondered which tale was hiding behind that look. Regarding the warmth in his Padawan's voice while speaking of the Korun-Master, it was obvious that they had become friends in his former reality.

"Speaking of the devil. . ." he said, sensing his friend's presence arriving, and smiled. "I think Master Yoda has taken action immediately."

He opened the door with a wave of his hand, and Mace entered. In the same instant Obi-Wan moved up, bowing towards the Master.

"Hello Qui, Padawan Kenobi," Mace greeted them. "Master Yoda has told me about your secret. . . It's an unlikely event. . . Well, anyway, I wanted to reassure you of my support." He sat down at the table, indicating towards Obi-Wan to do the same.

Qui-Gon had to smile at the unsusual insecurity that the situation evoked in his friend. Looking up, he saw his Padawan sighing in relief, and once more the impact of the events on Obi-Wan was clearly recognizable for him; he had to hide his personality constantly, and it was obvious that he appreciated the moments when he could simply be his own self.

"Master Windu, I have to apologize; I slipped in a companionable behavior the last time we met in the training-room. You need to know, you were a very close friend to me in my former life, and I assure you, it won't happen again." Obi-Wan started the conversation.

Mace gave him an understanding smile. "I feel honored by your apology, but in this case it is _me_ who has to express his regrets; you must excuse my distrust. I am in charge of the Temple, and I have to gauge the situation through all its possible aspects. A Padawan with such exceptional skills. . . Honestly, there are not many Masters who would be able to surpass you in shielding and fighting."

"I understand that quite well, Master Windu. I don't blame you for being cautious; a situation like this isn't easy to accept." Obi-Wan's gaze dropped to the table, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him again.

Qui-Gon gave an amused snort at the conversation taking place before his eyes. "Huh, you two are talking as if you were in the Council-chamber not in our kitchen. Enough of the courtesies; you gave us a hard time with your constant suspicion, my friend, I won't deny that. But regarding your role within the order it's understandable, so let's drop the apologies and discuss how to proceed."

Obi-Wan and Mace had to laugh at this statement, their relief obvious, and Qui-Gon was pleased that the mood seemed to be less solemn than a minute before.

"I know that you're not fond of the pleasantries, exchanged in the Council-sessions, my friend, but you could at least attempt to respect them." Mace replied with a wink. Then he became serious, his gaze drifting toward Obi-Wan.

"We decided that all of this has to remain a secret. I'm sorry, Padawan Kenobi, you will be compelled to hide your real presence in the Force in front of your fellow Jedi and part of the Council. Until we are able to determine your purpose, it's important to leave this subject confidential. Do you think you'll be able to accomplish that?"

The young man nodded his affirmation. "Honestly, I'm accustomed to clouding my signature; it even comes to me naturally. So this won't be a problem. I'm aware of my unusual role and I assure you, I'll deal with it responsibly, however, this includes the fact that I won't be able to share all of my knowledge with you."

"I figured that," Mace responded. "I will be honest with you. This is difficult, especially for me, but we all sense the importance of your presence here, and I won't interfer with the will of the Force in this."

Qui-Gon couldn't fight a smile. "Oh Mace, difficult isn't the precise word for the ordeal, you will have to go through. I really appreciate your acceptance. You know, you are not alone; I suffer the same fate and it is hard to bear." He rolled his eyes to emphasize his statement.

"I'm well aware of that, Qui," Mace replied, a slight smile tucking at his lips. "But back to the point. Tomorrow, the Council will assign you for your trial mission, Padawan Kenobi, and I know that you'll be more than up to the task, but for appearance's sake you'll have to go through the regular ritual."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, showing acceptance. "I welcome this decision, Master Windu, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you have chosen for me."

After the serious conversation they moved to the living-room, enjoying a pleasant evening together and chatting light-heartedly about the time when Qui-Gon and Mace had been fellow Padawans. Obi-Wan had to laugh at the pranks both of them had played in their youth, and Qui-Gon was happy to hear the sound of it. It wasn't surprising at all for him, that his Padawan had shared a deep friendship with Mace in his former life. These two Jedi had so many similarities: their devotion to the Code, an absolute commitment to the Force and after all the dry sense of humor.

He felt that with confiding in Mace, Obi-Wan was ready to move on, and he was looking forward to seeing his new Padawan in the field.

* * *

"Recommended Padawan Kenobi for his trials Qui-Gon has. Preparations finished you have, Master Qui-Gon?" Master Yoda declared solemnly.

Qui-Gon bowed towards the Council members and responded using the ritual words. "I come before you and present my Padawan ready for knighthood. I request to give him a mission to prove his maturity and readiness."

The Council-Masters accepted his plea silently.

"Chosen a mission, we have for you both. Knowing the rules do you, young Kenobi?" Master Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully. "I need to lead the mission, and Master Qui-Gon will accompany me. He won't interfere unless I fail."

Then Mace began to explain the mission. "You will go to Naboo. There you have to supervise the elections for the Galactic Senator. The task should be easy. There is an established candidate, who currently is the Governor of Naboo. Queen Arandiala has ordered Jedi surveillance despite the peaceful elections because there are hints that bounty hunters gathered themselves on the planet. We don't know the reason, but I'm sure you will be capable of finding a clue, Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon turned around and saw the color drain from his apprentice's face. What was wrong with him? They had expected a much more difficult mission.

"Ye. . . yes Master Windu, I uh. . .understand," Obi-Wan stuttered.

Mace looked surprised at the young man, who had been radiating with self-confidence the evening before and now seemed to break down with insecurity.

"Is everything all right, Padawan?" he asked.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, who seemed to strain for a measure of calm. "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, standing in the middle of the Council-chamber like an infant during his first session.

_'Padawan, speak, please!'_ The Master sent over the bond.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, then looked at Master Windu and said with a firm voice, "I'm sorry Master Windu. May I ask who the established candidate is?"

Mace gave him an approving nod. "Certainly, his name is Palpatine and you will find all the information on the data pad for this mission. Your mission is to ensure a peaceful election and if possible find a clue as to why the bounty hunters are on Naboo. Your diplomatic transport will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan contemplate this information; then the young man spoke up. "Excuse me, Master Windu, I feel we have to investigate the case before meeting with the officials. Would you accept us leaving today on a Jedi transport without the knowledge of the Naboo government?"

Mace looked around, seeking the assent of his fellow Councilors, then he nodded. "You are responsible for this mission, Padawan. If you feel the necessity to investigate, you'll get a Jedi transport this afternoon."

Obi-Wan inclined his head towards the Council. "Thank you, Masters."

"May the Force be with you, young Kenobi," Mace dismissed them.

"And with you Masters." With these words Obi-Wan practically fled the council chamber, followed by an astonished Qui-Gon.

* * *

"Obi-Wan do you want to speak about it?" Qui-Gon asked, after they had returned to their quarters.

Obi-Wan looked up; apparently he had regained his composure, and his face took on the trained blank Jedi mask. "I'm sorry, Master, I wasn't supposed to let my feelings overwhelm me like that."

Qui-Gon felt his rising anger; he had sensed the young man's confusion in the Council-chamber. There was no need to deny that. "Sith, Obi-Wan, don't hide your feelings, you are not a droid. Speak to me like a human!" He almost yelled at him, his eyes blazing with fury. He wasn't prepared for the reaction of his normally balanced Padawan.

Obi-Wan jerked upright and exclaimed without restraint, "You want me to speak like a human? I don't have to hide my feelings? How do you think, I would be able to do my duty, if I did that? You. . . you can't even imagine my feelings, you have no clue what I experienced. You speak of them as if I were simply disturbed by them. You can believe me, _Master_ Qui-Gon, if I let my feelings take over control, we would lose more than you can even imagine. And you can be sure that I know quite well when I need to find my calmness again. There are feelings too strong to be dealt with! So don't lecture me about what I am to do with them. You taught me to concentrate on the task at hand, _Master_ Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon cringed at the reaction, never before had he seen Obi-Wan losing control like that. This wasn't a calm and sophisticated Jedi Master, this was a human, who had experienced things, he couldn't imagine, and as he reached over the bond he saw a glimpse of what that could be.

_Again the two men fighting a fierce battle on the volcanic planet. "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"_

_"In my point of view the Jedi are evil!"_

_"Well, then you are lost!" Pain, sadness and regret radiated from the older Obi-Wan._

_The younger one prepared himself for a strike saying, "This is the end for you my Master!"_

The next instant Obi-Wan closed the bond. "I'm sorry, I have to shield my memories better, Master, I don't want you to see that."

He fell down on the couch, exhausted by his emotional outburst.

Qui-Gon approached him, shaken by the images he had seen. "Obi-Wan, you are right, I can't even imagine what you must have been through," he said, his voice full of regret. A deep sigh escaped his lips. "It's just that. . . I feel helpless because I don't know how to support you. Please, you _need_ to tell me, what you need!"

The pain in the young man eyes gave him a sting.

"Just. . . Be by my side, Qui-Gon, and please try to trust me," the young man replied, his despair evident in his voice.

Qui-Gon hugged him, trying to soothe him. "I trust you, my Padawan. I trust you with my life, never doubt that."

After Obi-Wan had calmed down, the Master decided to ask the question which the younger man's memories had evoked in him. "Is the candidate Palpatine the same Palpatine?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I am sure about that. However, we can't assume that he is the same as he was in my former life. Anyway, I have to shield myself quite strongly, because it would be dangerous for me if he felt who I am. But I can't tell you more, Master, I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon accepted this explanation. "Since you'll lead the mission, please explain the details to me."


	11. Part I, Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Governor Palpatine paced back and forth, looking fiercely to the blue shimmering form of a hologram in his rooms within the palace of Naboo.

"The Jedi will arrive with a Jedi transport, my Lord," His apprentice informed him with concern in his voice.

The Dark Lord scowled at the undertone; his pupil always tended to be feeble. However, in this case he had to admit that he had underestimated the Jedi Council; there were already far too many changes in his plan for his liking. First, the Queen had come up with her request to call the Jedi for help by observing the elections. He surely had tried to talk her out of this idea, but after realizing there was no point in arguing with her, he had given in. As he wasn't ready to lose control over the occurrences, he had organized the diplomatic transport for the Jedi team, which was the normal procedure for a mission like that. He hadn't thought that the Council would be suspicious, but apparently he had erred in this.

"Why is that, my apprentice?" he asked, carefully hiding his anger.

"The Padawan who was chosen to lead the mission refused the diplomatic transport. He said he wanted to _investigate_ before meeting with the officials," the man on Coruscant replied.

Palpatine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A Padawan?" he asked.

"Padawan Kenobi is recommended for knighthood; the Council chose this mission for his trials. As he is in charge of the whole operation, the Council granted him permission to leave on a Jedi transport to investigate."

With anger, the Sith Lord pounded his fist on the table. "And you weren't able to prevent that? He is a simple _Padawan!_ This should be nothing for you! What the stang have I taught you!"

The hologram cringed at that. "Please forgive me, My Lord, but there is something out of place about this Obi-Wan Kenobi; for the very reason, that he has been recommended for knighthood at this early stage of his apprenticeship. Master Yoda seems to hold him in high esteem, and the whole Council had to follow his wish in this."

"I don't need a Jedi team lurking around on Naboo and investigating," Palpatine hissed. "But if it can't be prevented, I'm going to see to it that there will be a welcome team."

He contemplated his new plan, before looking up again. "You will find me any available information on this Padawan and his Master; I want to know the tiniest little bit. _Don't_ leave _anything_ out," he ordered.

The hologram bowed compliantly. "It will be done, my Lord."

* * *

"You won't tell me why you've almost missed the transport before, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, carefully scrutinizing Obi-Wan, who piloted the ship with concentration; they had nearly finished the journey to Naboo and were about to leave hyperspace.

After they had scheduled their departure from Coruscant, Obi-Wan had left their quarters, promising to meet his Master in the hangar, but then he had almost been late, which was uncharacteristic for him. Obi-Wan tended to be _punctual_ to the minute.

The Master had been waiting during the whole trip for an explanation. However, until now, the Padawan hadn't even mentioned the subject.

Obi-Wan gave him a _puzzled_ glance. "I wasn't late, Master," he said firmly.

"No you weren't, but it isn't like you to arrive last minute," Qui-Gon replied.

"I had to take care of an important matter, Master."

The response wasn't what the Master had expected. "More important than your Trials, Obi-Wan?" he asked, trying to hide his bewilderment.

"As important as my Trials, but I can't tell you about it." The young man's face took on a closed expression.

Qui-Gon gave him a resigned nod; once more he had to accept that there was another mystery, but he had to get used to it.

Before he was able to proceed with their conversation, they left hyperspace, and at the same moment, a couple of star-fighters appeared before them. Qui-Gon wasn't surprised about being greeted on Naboo, but surely he hadn't expected fighters in attack position.

Startled, Qui-Gon glanced at the threat before them. "Isn't Naboo supposed to be a peaceful planet?" he asked.

Obi-Wan reduced the speed, his eyes narrowing. "It is, Master. These are bounty hunters."

"How would they know of us?" Qui-Gon questioned with disbelief in his voice.

Without another warning laser bolts burst out.

Obi-Wan reacted in an unblievable speed; his connection to the Force was palpable, and Qui-Gon felt that he was beginning to steer the ship with it. This surely wasn't the first time that he had to defy a surprse attack. He dodged the first bunch of shots with a snap roll. "It seems as our arrival has been previously announced, Master. Would you please take over shooting?"

After recovering from his initial shock, Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's order. His Padawan jerked the fighter to the right, bringing one of their opponents directly into the path of their cannon fire; they were able to hit the shields, so that it retreated immediately, but that still left another three of them.

In an unbelievable, almost suicidal maneuver, his Padawan flew directly into their fire, trying to evade their shots with rolls and dives, while Qui-Gon tried his best to hit the fighters.

"What are you doing, Obi-Wan?" He yelled. "You. . ."

But, before he was able to finish his sentence, Obi-Wan flipped the ship in a half-roll onto its side, clearing the narrow gap between two of their adversaries with bare centimeters to spare.

As by a miracle, they dived through the laser bolts, not without losing their shields. But unlike Obi-Wan, their attackers weren't able to maneuver their ships fast enough to bring the Jedi into their cannon fire.

"We're hit, Master. Prepare yourself for a rocky landing," Obi-Wan shouted, trying to keep control of the ship while they came down.

With astonishing skill the Padawan piloted the ship with the help of the Force. But even with his abilities he wasn't able to prevent their crash; they dashed against the ground and Qui-Gon hissed in pain as he was hit by the front of the ship, which jammed them into their seats.

Slowly, the Master came out of his shock, recognizing the hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. His Padawan sliced through the durasteel and freed them efficiently, and then he sat back into his seat sighing. "That's why I _hate_ flying."

Incredulously, Qui-Gon looked at him. He gave the young man a snort. "Well, it certainly didn't show. . . Since when do you tend to such risky manoeuvres anyway?"

Obi-Wan had to smile briefly, but in the blink of an eye, his eypression became wistful. "Oh, I think I've learned a few things during the last years," he replied, trying to fight the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, you have. But I'm sure you haven't learned this suicidal maneuvers from _me_ ," the Master shook his head, knowing well enough that his Padawan wouldn't share how he had become such an exceptional pilot.

He then took in their surroundings; they had crashed into a tree, which was part of a deep forest, and in far distance he could detect a lake.

"So, shall we begin to investigate then?" Obi-Wan said, apparently not in need of any orientation.

"You lead the mission, Padawan," Qui-Gon reminded him. "But I'd like to add that this could very well be a trap."

Now, the young man _grinned_ broadly. "I figured that, but you know we. . . uhm, _I_ have a policy on dealing with traps."

Questioningly, Qui-Gon glanced at him. "And that would be?"

"Spring the trap, Master. Perhaps it will give us a clue about who has set it for us." With this he climbed out of the ship, followed by a stunned Jedi Master.

* * *

Obi-Wan spotted the landing place of their opponents first; the ships sat in a small depression, where the trees had been cleared away. Slowly they approached it, hiding themselves behind a rock.

Down there were the four star fighters, which had attacked them before, and four bounty hunter, and one of them seemed to be in lead, and Obi-Wan held his breath as he recognized the man in his armor.

"Jango Fett," he whispered.

"You know him?" Qui-Gon asked with a low voice.

Obi-Wan simply nodded, and turned around. Both of them leaned against the rock.

"So, what is the plan, Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Obi-Wan contemplated their options; he wanted to know _who_ had hired these bounty hunters, but to accomplish that, they had to get down there. Remembering the fighting skills of Jango Fett, he knew there wouldn't be a way to overwhelm all of them, and even if they succeeded, they wouldn't be able to find out who was behind this plot.

"One of us has to be the bait," He stated, knowing well that Qui-Gon wouldn't like his plan at all.

As expected, his Master shook his head. "No, you can't possibly think about letting them capture one of us."

"Not one of us, but me," Obi-Wan insisted. "Think about it, Master, if we want to investigate the reason for their presence, one of us will have to get near. One has to eavesdrop when they make a report to whoever has hired them; they seem to have the order to either kill or capture us. If I get down and play the Padawan, whose skills aren't sufficient to fight them, they will take me and ask for further orders. And I'll be able to find a clue."

"And how will you be able to escape after that? They will have means to secure a Jedi; they are prepared for that. If they use Force inhibitors, how will you get away?" Qui-Gon asked, bewildered by the boldness his Padawan suddenly showed.

"I know how to deal with that, Master. And after all, you will be out here to support my escape. I'm going to get in and after having the needed information, I'm going to escape. That's it." Obi-Wan replied with a steady voice. "You simply have to wait here, and help me to fight my way out. I will send you a message over the bond, when the time is right."

Without awaiting Qui-Gon's response, he prepared himself to jump down the slope. He reached out in the Force, feeling the tension coming from the older man. In his jump, he tried to reassure him one last time.

_"I know what I'm doing, Master. Be patient: I'll contact you as soon as possible."_

_"And how will you do that without access to the Force, Padawan?"_ Qui Gon asked, knowing well that he wouldn't get an answer anymore.

He observed as the young man landed down behind the four men, who immediately turned around and reached for their weapons.

"There you are, Jedi!" Jango shouted. "Always too arrogant, these Jedi Knights. You will regret this!"

Without a moment of hesitation, he opened fire.

They engaged in an epic fight, the four bounty hunters firing from all sides with their blasters while Obi-Wan deflected the shots with grace. Qui-Gon held his breath at seeing the fierceness of this battle, and how his apprentice was able to put up resistance; with the blasters alone there wouldn't be a chance to defeat him, but this Jango Fett seemed to realize that, too. Shouting a few orders in direction of his three companions, he retreated into the near cave, where they had obviously taken shelter.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan making jumps and rolls, diving under the shots and trying to deflect them to at least injure his adversaries, but they were fast and had armor to protect them. He held his breath as Obi-Wan jumped over one of the fighters, trying to use it as cover, and the Master had to fight the urge to go down and help him. He knew that he had to accept Obi-Wan's plan; after all it was his trial mission and he was in charge.

The bounty hunters surrounded the fighter from both sides, bringing Obi-Wan back in the path of their blasters again, and the fight moved on.

Then Qui-Gon spotted the leader at the cave entrance, carrying something in his hand. Using the rockets attached to his armor, he launched himself up to the top of the fighter. Obi-Wan had to feel the threat, Qui-Gon was sure about that, however, he seemed to ignore Jango Fett deliberately, concentrating on the other three, finally able to injure one of them. The man fell down, but the other two seemed to enhance their attacks after that.

The next moment Jango jumped down on Obi-Wan's back; in a split second Qui-Gon realized, that he had a syringe in his hand, and whatever it was in it, he directly injected it into Obi-Wan's neck. In the same moment, his apprentice crumbled to the floor, giving up his resistance.

Reaching over the bond, Qui-Gon felt that it had to be a sedative; he could barely sense Obi-Wan's presence anymore. The four men looked down at the young man, making sure he was knocked out. Then two of them carried him into the cave followed by Jango, who helped the injured one to move.

_'So the first part of Obi-Wan's plan has worked,'_ Qui-Gon thought, but now the more difficult part was to come. After a few minutes he felt Obi-Wan's presence cut off from the Force due to a Force inhibitor; any attempt of escape wouldn't be easy for the Padawan.


	12. Part I, Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Slowly Obi-Wan woke up, carefully trying to take in his surroundings. He sensed the remains of the sedative which he had already metabolized. His plan has worked well enough; he actually had felt Jango from behind but had ignored him in order to get captured, and while his captors had presumed him unconscious, he had fought the drug in his blood stream. Carefully, he tried to access the Force and, despite the Force inhibitor around his neck, he felt it faintly. He examined the collar and sighed with relief; this was one of the older models, not comparable with the ones used during the Clone Wars, so it shouldn't be too difficult to open its lock when the time was right.

He found himself in a cave, secured with his wrists behind his back which gave him a sufficient angle to move.; they had apparently underestimated his capabilities. Behind his back, he heard someone pacing back and forth, and feigning a state of delirium, he slowly turned around with his eyes closed and moaned as if in pain. The figure moved beside him, touching his forehead to check on him, and then another one entered.

"He will be out for at least two more hours," he heard the latter say, and recognized Jango Fett's voice. "I have to contact our client to ask him what we're supposed to do with him."

Obi-Wan heard the comm-unit beeping and establishing a connection. It seemed as if this plan was working brilliantly; he was convinced to hear Palaptine's voice now. Although he had reminded Qui-Gon not to assume anything, he was sure that the Dark Lord had to be behind this plot, yet he was all the more astonished at hearing an unknown voice answering the call.

"What is it, Jango?"

"We've been able to capture one of the Jedi, My Lord," Jango replied. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Is it the Master or the apprentice?" the voice asked.

"He has this laughable braid tangling around his ear, so I assume he is the apprentice," Jango answered.

The voice laughed maliciously. "Yes, he is; I'd say you wouldn't have been able to capture a fully trained Jedi Master anyway. So secure this one; we'll need him later, and find his Master."

"And what shall we do with the other one after we have found him?"

"Kill him; we don't need Qui-Gon Jinn, so find a solution to wipe him out. But be cautious, it won't be as easy as capturing the apprentice was. And don't let Padawan Kenobi escape; we want to interrogate him later. Perhaps he has vital information, and. . ." Obi-wan almost saw the smug face of the client. "It should be fun to break him, or even _turn_ him."

"And what about our other orders concerning the elections?"

"After you've killed the Master, you shall proceed with the original plan. But don't forget, you have to wait until the elections are finished, and don't do anything which could lead to Governor Palpatine's entourage."

Obi-Wan frowned; _who_ was this man? He had to be a Sith, because even through the transmission, Obi-Wan was able to sense the darkness. He was sure that Governor Palpatine was behind this plot, but the information wasn't enough to prove it, and why should Jango wait until after the elections to take action? What was the Dark Lord planning to do?

Another thought came into Obi-Wan's mind; what if in this reality the Master wasn't Palpatine but someone in his entourage, as there was no proof that the Governor himself was involved?

But the information had to be sufficient; he couldn't risk meeting the Sith Lord himself, because in an interrogation, it would be almost _impossible_ to maintain his Padawan facade. Even if the Sith Lord wouldn't arrive soon, he needed to warn Qui-Gon. He knew Jango's astonishing abilities all too well, and he wouldn't let Qui-Gon get killed even sooner than the last time.

Jango had finished the transmission, and turned towards the other bounty hunter.

"You heard what he said; you will keep an eye on this apprentice here, and we will look after the Master. You shouldn't have a problem with this task, as he will sleep at least two more hours. But keep your attention; he is a Jedi and they're unpredictable."

Then Obi-Wan heard him leaving the cave, signalling that he hadn't much time. Once more moaning, he shoved himself around, facing the wall and opened his eyes.

With an immense amount of effort, he reached into the Force, accessing it albeit the collar, and almost immediately the lock sprang open. Silently panting, he let the Force flow through him; he sensed the bounty hunter standing at the entrance with his back to him. Good, everything is going according to plan; they hadn't imagined meeting a Jedi who was experienced in freeing himself out of desperate situations. Once more, he turned around with his eyes closed, and the binders around his wrists snapped open.

Then he carefully took in his surroundings with the help of the Force, and he felt his lightsaber lying on a table near the entrance.

_'One more mistake, never leave a Jedi's lightsaber in his reach,'_ he thought.

_"Master it's time, I'll come out, now!"_ He nearly shouted over the bond, and in the same moment he stood in front of his guard calling his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it. The bounty hunter couldn't get fast enough over his initial shock to react, and when he fired the first shot out of his blaster, Obi-Wan deflected it directly into his right arm, incapacitating him.

Jango Fett had heard the blaster and raced back into the cave.

"How?" He asked stunned.

Obi-Wan moved with Force-enhanced speed to him, and held his lightsaber at the bounty hunter's throat.

"Tell me who hired you Jango!" He said with a strained voice, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Jango swallowed deeply; he hadn't expected a situation like this. "I don't know his name. He gave us the orders, but he hasn't revealed his identity. It's not uncommon in our business, you know. . . ." his voice trailed off, and Obi-Wan felt his fear.

"What orders? What are you to do after the elections, Jango?" the Jedi asked with an icy tone.

But before Jango was able to answer, Obi-Wan felt his Master's distress; he needed his help. The moment of distraction was enough for the experienced bounty hunter to ignite the rockets attached to his suite, and flee toward his ship.

Obi-Wan followed outside and saw Qui-Gon struggle against the remaining two men; one of them had hit him in his arm, so he had problems to fighting them with his saber.

The moment they saw Obi-Wan approaching, they opened their fire, which the Jedi deflected easily and incapacitated both of them in between minutes.

But it was too late to reach Jango, who already had started his fighter.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked up into the sky, where the ship with Jango Fett had disappeared.

"That was close, Padawan," Qui-Gon stated, "I don't think, that I'm fond of your new style."

Obi-Wan smiled. "However, we've been successful, don't you agree? Three of the bounty hunters are incapacitated, only one escaped, so our task is almost complete."

"Assuming these are the only bounty hunters on this planet, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon dampened his enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I gathered interesting information; their presence is connected to Governor Palpatine's candidature. But I wasn't able to find out if they were hired by him or someone in his entourage, so I suggest we take one of these fighters. I'm sure we'll find some bacta for your arm there. Then we need to deliver our prisoners to Theed, and perhaps one of them is ready to share some information with us, and it's also time to investigate in the Palace."

"And how do you think you will be able to get any information in the Palace? Do I need to prepare myself for another stunt like this?" Qui-Gon replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Obi-Wan's face took on a grin. "No, I think we have to rely on _diplomacy_ there, Master."

Qui-Gon had to shake his head; diplomacy? He couldn't imagine this bold Jedi before him being able to exchange courtesies with the officials.

Obi-Wan felt his doubt and the humor of the situation almost made him laugh. "Don't panic, Master. I was called the Negotiator in my former life and I can assure you, negotiating conflicts is much more my style than what you've seen before."

Qui-Gon heaved a deep sigh of relief. "So, I can at least claim to have a part in that, because the last few hours I haven't found anything of what you've learned from me."

They mounted into the ship, taking the three injured and unconscious bounty hunters with them, and Obi-Wan set course to the capital of Naboo.

* * *

As they arrived in Theed, a delegation of officials awaited them on the landing platform, accompanied by the security of Naboo, who immediately took care of the three prisoners.

"Greetings Master Jedi," one of the group said towards Qui-Gon.

Politely the Master bowed to him, in the same time pointing to Obi-Wan. "Sir, we are honored to obey the Queen's wish to have Jedi survey during your important election. May I introduce you to Jedi Kenobi; he will be the Jedi in command during our mission here."

The middle-aged man took Obi-Wan's hand and shook it. "I'm pleased to meet you Jedi Kenobi, my name is Ruwee Naberrie. I'm the supervisor for the elections. May I introduce you to Governor Palpatine, who is our most hopeful candidate?"

Obi-Wan bowed towards the Governor, who stood behind Supervisor Naberrie. Qui-Gon could sense the suppressed feelings coming over their bond, but Obi-Wan hid them perfectly, showing his calm and serene Jedi facade.

Ruwee Naberrie inclined his head, too. "I must apologize, but Queen Arandiala is in an important meeting presently. Would you mind accompanying me in my office first so that I could give you the important details concerning the elections? The Queen will be with you for dinner."

"Thank you Supervisor, we are very interested to go over the details as soon as possible," Obi-Wan replied politely, and the two Jedi followed the Supervisor.

As they entered the office, they were greeted by a young girl at the age of about twelve. Qui-Gon was startled when he felt happiness radiating from his apprentice in waves at seeing her.

_"Obi-Wan? Do you care to explain?"_ He asked over the bond.

_"I know her, Master,"_ Obi-Wan replied.

With new interest, Qui-Gon scrutinized her. Despite her age she seemed quite mature. He asked himself what role this girl, who would be a very beautiful woman in a few years, had played in his Padawan's life.

"Master Jedi, Jedi Kenobi, this is my daughter Padmé; she's currently helping me with the preparations for the elections."

Padmé bowed to both of them and Qui-Gon saw a glimpse of adornment as she looked in the eyes of his Padawan. Who could mind her; he was a stunning good-looking young man who could feed well to the dreams of an adolescent girl.

" _Master_!" The indignant cry came over the bond.

_'Oh, mind your shielding, Qui-Gon, he needn't hear all of your thoughts,'_ Qui-Gon scolded himself about his lack of control.

"Padmé, could you please explain the election-procedure to the Jedi, while I prepare the daily report for our Queen?" Ruwee Naberrie asked.

Padmé answered with a bright smile and nodded. "Yes, father! Please, follow me, Masters!"

She turned to the two men and led them into the next room, where she began to explain how elections on Naboo were organized and at which point of the preparations they were at the moment.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan listened carefully, scanning the report for important details. From time to time, Obi-Wan stepped in and asked for further information and Qui-Gon observed their interaction, stunned about the maturity this girl showed.

After one hour of pondering the subject back and forth, he couldn't resist the urge to ask the question, which was nagging at his mind.

"Padmé, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask why you decided to help your father in a subject as serious as the elections. It's quite unlikely being interested in politics at your age, isn't it?"

He earned an indulgent smile from both his apprentice and the young girl.

_"Did I miss something, Padawan?"_ He asked, looking incredulously at Obi-Wan.

Innocently Obi-Wan looked from Padmé to Qui-Gon. _"No Master, but haven't you read the mission-details about the traditions of Naboo?"_

"Master Jinn, on Naboo we believe that children have a pure heart and because of that fact, they should have responsibility in politics. Our Queen, for example, was elected at the age of thirteen. So if you want to pursue a career in politics, you have to start early."

Qui-Gon scolded himself for his lack of preparation; being caught with a mistake like this by his own Padawan was quite humiliating.

"So. . . I assume, you are willing to pursue such a career then!" he stuttered, seeing a bright smile from Obi-Wan confirming his assumption.

The young girl looked at him and stated simply. "Yes, I will be the next Queen of Naboo, Master Jinn! So it's logical to become acquainted with the procedures of elections."

After this statement, Qui-Gon didn't have any doubt that he stood across from the future Queen of Naboo, so he simply nodded in acceptance.

_"Padawan, I'm really impressed, was she like this in your former life?"_ he asked over the bond.

_"More so, Master. Always stubborn and keenly intelligent,"_ Qui-Gon felt this statement accompanied by a slight sadness.

Before he was able to ask about it, Obi-Wan spoke up. "I'd be interested in your opinion about the presence of the bounty hunters, Padmé."

Padmé looked at both of them and seemed to contemplate her words carefully. "My father assumes they are here to make an assassination attempt on Governor Palpatine, perhaps engaged by his adversaries, since they wouldn't be able to defeat him legally in the elections."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder. "And your opinion, Padmé?"

Padme swallowed deeply, and Qui-Gon could feel the tension in the room. She seemed being torn between her loyalty to her father and her own thoughts.

"I. . . I have another feeling, but it is not confirmed and too bizarre to mention it, Jedi Kenobi," she said, her tone cautious. Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan sending soothing energy to her.

_'He is able to establish a connection with her effortlessly,'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm interested in what you feel, Padmé," Obi-Wan said in a calm and caring voice. "You can leave it to us what weight we'll give these thoughts, and be assured, you won't break any loyalty in voicing your own opinion. We'll have to look for all the possibilities, even the unbelievable ones."

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice looking deep into Padme's eyes, giving her the courage to speak.

"I. . . My father will be very mad at me if he hears what I tell you. I have a feeling that Governor Palpatine is involved with those bounty hunters, perhaps to ensure his election. Even if there seems no possibility to defeat him, an election always has a certain risk, and the last weeks there were rumors. . . ."

Qui-Gon had to smile; this fitted to the information they had, and Padmé really seemed to have a keen instinct.

"What rumors, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked gently, not taking his eyes away from her.

"People talk, you know; they say that despite his good-natured performance, he seeks out power, and since the Naboo seek a pure heart in their politicians, this could be a point to not vote for him. The bounty hunters seem to take track of _Palpatine's_ adversaries, not of him. But my father says I shouldn't pursue this line of thought, since the Governor is one of the most respectable inhabitants of this planet, and his critics only want to weaken him by spreading these rumors."

Obi-Wan gave her a grateful nod, and then he said in a serious and solemn tone, "Never shove aside what you feel, Padmé. I can sense your instinct is leading you well. Please remember to trust on it now and in your future!"

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply against the lump forming in his throat; Obi-Wan hadn't spoken about the present situation and he could sense a premonition in these words. He saw Padmé swallowing like him; the tension in the room was obvious for all of them.

To break it, Qui-Gon said, "Jedi Kenobi is right, Padmé; you have a very clear mind, and it would be best if you kept in mind what he said." To ease his words he winked at her, receiving a grateful smile.


	13. Part I, Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What has happened, my apprentice?" Palpatine hissed with anger.

"I don't know, My Lord. The Padawan had been captured, and Jango Fett was positive that there wouldn't be a way of escaping for him," the blue-shimmering form of the hologram replied in a subdued tone, his fear evident.

"But they arrived a few minutes ago in Theed, with three of the bounty hunters in tow! How is that possible? Haven't they used the Force inhibitors you provided?" The Master almost yelled.

The man in the transmission went pale. "Has Jango Fett been captured?"

Palpatine shook his head. "No, he isn't among them, but Captain Panaka is interrogating the others at the moment."

A sigh of relief escaped the other man. "Only Jango has received our orders, My Lord, and the others had merely obeyed him. They don't know anything about either our identity nor our plans."

The Dark Lord moved his arm as if he wanted to strangle the hologram before him. "Speaking of our plans, how do you _intend_ to execute them without the bounty hunters?"

"I will contact Fett; he has more men and the Jedi should be distracted at the moment. They might think the threat is over; I'm sure you'll be able to make them believe that, My Lord."

"Don't assume anything, my apprentice," Palpatine replied, his eyes blazing with anger. "But maybe you're right; it shouldn't be a problem to fool a simple Padawan, and his Master is restrained because of this ritual of their pitiful Trials. You have to make sure we can proceed with our plan, and. . ." he looked at the hologram with icy eyes. ". . .gather the information about this Padawan, I want to know what he's up to. _Don't_ fail me again, Lord Tahrun."

The hologram bowed deeply. "I won't, My Lord."

* * *

After their long conversation with Padmé, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had made their way to their assigned quarters, a luxurious suite within the palace with two bedrooms and a large living-room. Qui-Gon had settled himself on the couch, while Obi-Wan examined the wound on his Master's arm and applied a new bandage.

"It's healing well, Master," he stated. "I think after a night in a healing trance it should disappear."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Padawan." Then he looked out of the large window. "They assigned us to rather large quarters, didn't they?"

Obi-Wan followed his gaze, swallowing at the sight of the landscape. Naboo was one of the most beautiful planets in the Republic, and it seemed as if the Queen wanted them to acknowledge that. The quarters were situated across from the palace garden and looking out of the window, they were met with a green scenery, but despite the greatness of the view, Obi-Wan wasn't able to fight his bad memories. He remembered well that in these same gardens he had mourned the loss of his Master. So many things had started here: his Knighthood, his Mastery, Anakin's Padawanship and the return of the Sith.

It was ironic that he should be here now to pass his Trials, and after what he had overheard of the conversation between Jango and his client, the Sith had returned even earlier in this timeline. He shook his head as if to admonish himself; no, this time they had discovered them earlier. Perhaps this would give him the opportunity to prevent what had happened in his former life.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon shook him out of his thoughts. "Is everything all right?" His tone was soft, sensing that the young man was far away with his thoughts.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied and stood up moving to the window. "I was merely admiring the view. You're right, not only are these quarters large, they are also in one of of the nicest spots Theed's palace has to offer."

"You know Naboo, don't you?" He was well aware of the fact that his Padawan was hiding something. His expression was pensive, and it was obvious that he was struggling with bad memories again.

Obi-Wan turned around facing his Master's questioning glance. "Yes Master, I've been here before, as you already guessed."

"You met Padmé before and you knew she would be Queen one day," Qui-Gon stated. "You could have warned me."

"I'm sorry but until now, I haven't figured out how this reality works. Everything seems so similar and then. . . Everything seems to have changed, and I don't know what I am to reveal and what not."

Qui-Gon gave him an understanding nod. "I assume we won't find the answers to these questions anytime soon. Perhaps it'll help if you let the Force guide your actions; I'm sure your presence here has a purpose, and the Force won't allow you to reveal too much."

"Maybe you're right," Obi-Wan said and sitting down on the second couch, he sighed with a hint of despair. "My connection to the Force just seems so different."

They sat in silence, while Qui-Gon contemplated what Obi-Wan had said. _'How could his connection have changed,'_ he thought to himself.

Then he looked up, having made up his mind about something; maybe he was still able to teach the young man something. "Let's do an exercise, Padawan. Concentrate on your relationship to Padmé, let the Force flow through you and try to feel what you are able to reveal to me about it. I'm curious as to why you were able to connect with her so easily, and I really want to know what happened to her to make you this sad."

Obi-Wan reached out as told, the Force beginning to swirl around him. His eyes instanly widened with awe; Qui-Gon was right, the Force was guiding him, telling him how to answer Qui-Gon's question. With a satisfied smile he looked up, meeting his Master's eyes. "She was a good friend; we helped her to free this planet after an invasion. And years after that I had to protect her because of an assassination attempt. She'd been a Senator at that time, and she always was a precious ally. She. . ." he trailed off, fighting the lump in his throat. "She died with so many others then."

Qui-Gon felt the despair in the young man, however, he didn't push any further; he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't elaborate what he meant with _"then"_.

"You were with her, when she died, Padawan," he noted. "There's more to it, but you aren't able to tell me, are you?"

Slowly, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I can't. But you're right; I've been with her when she died, and I'd do anything to prevent, what happened to her. I don't want to relive that again." He paused, and with a resigned tone, he added, "Actually there are so many moments I can't bear to relive."

Qui-Gon moved to his side, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, my Padawan, but you have to remind yourself that you can't save everyone. I don't think _you_ are here to do that; it's the decision of the Force who is going to live and who not. Don't try to act against its will."

Obi-Wan contemplated Qui-Gon's words; he was right, but it was hard to accept. Why should he be here if not to save his friends and the Jedi order? What should be a more valuable purpose than that? Once more, he reached out into the Force, and he noticed the stronger connection. He had been right; there was something out of place, as if the Force tried to communicate with him on another level, a level he wasn't able to access. With resignation, he withdrew and concentrated on the task at hand.

"So, what do you think about our mission, Master?" he asked, indicating that he needed Qui-Gon's advice to move on.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes to focus on the Living Force. "I think we have to rely on the information we have. Everything seems to point to Governor Palpatine, but we can't prove his connection to the bounty hunters. What reason would an established candidate have to plot against his adversaries? More so because they are rather unimportant, Palpatine has nothing to fear."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to take any risk?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with doubt in his eyes. "He seemed a calm and almost innocent man. I can't imagine him being involved with something as disgusting as bounty hunters."

"Yes he made an innocent impression," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Qui-Gon could detect a deep sarcasm in his Padawan's voice. "Obi-Wan, you don't let the past influence you, do you? If Governor Palpatine was evil in your former life, you can't conclude he would be the same now."

"Master," Obi-Wan answered with exasperation in his voice. "You can trust me; I won't let my personal feelings get in the way, and I'm merely contemplating all aspects."

Qui-Gon nodded with approval. "Well Padawan, you are the Jedi in command here. I won't interfere with your decisions. I only want to remind you not to act on assumptions, but on facts."

"I assure you, I will investigate all traces and I won't assume anything. I've learned in my former life to be prepared to anything. Trust me in this, Master."

* * *

That evening, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the royal dining-room, where the Queen awaited them. At her side, they found Supervisor Naberrie and his daughter Padmé. The two Jedi bowed deeply towards the Queen.

"Your Highness, we are deeply honored to make your acquaintance," Obi-Wan said.

"The honor is on my side, Master Jedi; my people and I are very grateful that you agreed to help us with our elections."

"Your Highness, you flatter me, but I am not a Master yet. Please, call me Jedi Kenobi. And this. . ." he glanced in Qui-Gon's direction, ". . . is my Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Despite his higher rank, it's me who is in command for the mission here."

"Very well, Jedi Kenobi. Let's sit down then; dinner will be served any minute."

The Queen showed them two places, and Qui-Gon found himself between Padmé and Ruwee Naberrie, while Obi-Wan was seated next to two officials who Qui-Gon didn't know yet. The Queen sat at the top of the table and across from her remained an empty chair, which obviously was reserved for Governor Palpatine.

"I must excuse my Governor, gentlemen. He had an important business to attend to and should be arriving in a few minutes."

Qui-Gon had the feeling he had detected annoyance in the Queen's voice, and looking at Obi-Wan, he could tell his Padawan had sensed it too.

The moment the starters were served, Governor Palpatine entered the room rushing in in a manner, which could almost be regarded as impolite. Qui-Gon could feel that the whole table winced at his demeanor.

"I must apologize your Highness; important matters of state held me up."

Before the Governor was able to continue, the Queen interrupted him, "Please Governor, you are excused. Sit down and enjoy dinner with our guests, the honorable Jedi."

Qui-Gon couldn't resist the urge to communicate over his bond with his Padawan. _"Did she actually quiet him in front of us, Padawan?"_

_"Yes Master, I have the feeling not everything is right between the Queen and her Governor."_

Dinner began without any further delays and after they had talked politely for a while, Palpatine turned to Qui-Gon. "Master Jedi, may I ask if you found any clues in why these bounty hunters are present on our peaceful planet right now?"

Obi-Wan coughed slightly, then looked at the Governor. "Honorable Governor, I know it seems a bit unusal, but I am the Jedi in command for this mission and responsible to answer your questions."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow at this, and scrutinized the young Jedi before him. "Aren't you a bit too young to take over such a command, Jedi Kenobi?"

"Governor with all due respect, aren't the Naboo convinced of youth in responsible positions? You elect a Queen at a rather young age, and you would never question her abilities, would you? Because these young women are trained from their childhood to take this position. You can be assured, I was trained to be a Jedi during my whole life, and I am more than capable to lead a mission like this. Otherwise, the Council wouldn't have assigned me for it."

He smiled feeling the approval of everyone assembled around the table, including a wave of pride coming from his Master.

Palpatine swallowed deeply, apparently annoyed that he was being chastised in front of everyone. However, when he began to answer his tone was laced with a hint of respect for the young man before him. "I'm impressed Jedi Kenobi; you have wit. A very intelligent answer, which humiliates me, and I express my honest apology. I'm concerned about our situation and you have to understand, I want to be sure Naboo stays peaceful."

Obi-Wan looked up and pierced his eyes directly into the Governor, and Qui-Gon almost shivered at the shimmer of coldness in his Padawan's eyes.

"Is that so, Governor?" Obi-Wan asked boldly.

"You wouldn't deny that, Jedi Kenobi, would you?" Palpatine replied in an icy tone, his annoyance now shifting toward anger.

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "To be honest, Governor, I'd never assume such a thing, but as a Jedi, I have to consider all aspects of an investigation. Since you are personally involved in the elections, we'll also observe your surroundings. Imagine there were a person in your entourage who'd take the task making you a Senator too seriously. We wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?"

Qui-Gon looked stunned at his apprentice. _'He really is a negotiator, having blurted out his suspicion without the possibility for Palpatine to put a finger on it.'_

Everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath.

Palpatine looked up, and Qui-Gon saw his eyes briefly flashing with open fury now. "Jedi Kenobi, what do you think would happen if you found such a person?"

Obi-Wan didn't back down at the utting tone; it was astounding how he was able to stay calm, while relentlessly pushing the issue. "Governor, we wouldn't suspect you were involved in this, I can assure you. But thinking about how _sensitive_ the Naboo are about everything that includes weapons or aggressive movements, I wouldn't be able to ensure that the elections weren't influenced by it."

Palpatine seemed to contemplate Obi-Wan's words, and then he looked up directly into the Jedi's eyes and said, with a hint of defeat, "You are right, Jedi Kenobi; you have to consider everything. But I assure you, after you've voiced your suspicion, I'm going to look for traitors by myself, and I swear to you, if I find someone in my surroundings who is involved with disgusting creatures such as bounty hunters, I will take it on myself to punish him."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at that. It was highly irregular for a future Senator to not take into account that the possibility to deal with this on Naboo had gone the moment the Queen had called the Jedi for help. His apprentice knew it too, and startled Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan had deliberately led the conversation to this point.

With a poilite smile, the young man leaned forward to emphasize his statement. "Governor, I'm sure we both agree that this is a task for the Galactic trials. With the Jedi involved, the possibility to deal with punishment on Naboo is gone. We won't let you endanger your future position in the Galactic Senate by acting against the rules."

Qui-Gon was fighting the urge to smile; Obi-Wan had perfectly played his card and looking at Palpatine, he could see incredulity wirtten all over his face; it was clear that the Governor had underestimated Obi-Wan's abilities.

_"Well done, my Padawan. You actually threatened him without voicing it,"_ He said over the bond, receiving a wave of gratefulness for his praise from Obi-Wan.

Palpatine had regained his composure and answered with a slight bow, "Certainly, I'm grateful you contemplate my career and the best for Naboo. I hope your investigations will bring light to this matter."

The conversation at the table returned to much lighter issues after that, and Qui-Gon tried to distract the others from his Padawan and Palpatine, but he saw the scrutinizing eyes of the Governor following _every_ move his Padawan made for the remaining time of dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Palpatine returned to his quarters and opened a communication line to Darth Tahrun.

"We underestimated Jedi Kenobi; have you found any important information about him, yet?"

The hooded figure at the end of the line bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry My Lord; until now, I haven't found anything unusual about Padawan Kenobi."

Palpatine hissed with anger. "So how do you explain that he actually threatened me during the royal dinner? He made his point quite clear. With the Jedi involved, I won't be able to fake the punishment of a traitor in my entourage. This destroys our plans! The Jedi will involve the Galactic trials! I don't need an investigation like this!"

Darth Tahrun swallowed; this wasn't going as planned at all. They had wanted to deal with Palpatine's adversaries after the election; the Naboo would have assigned one of his rivals as his surrogate. They had planned to place one of Palpatine's allies in this position. To lure the suspicion away from the Governor, they had decided to punish one of his subordinates feining that he had ordered the death of the Governor's opponents in an overeagerness to ensure Palpatine's seat. With the Jedi investigating after the elections, this wouldn't be an option.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" he asked, not able to hide his fear at the older man's fury.

"Pull out the bounty hunters of Naboo, and ensure no trace can be followed that involves me or my surroundings," Palpatine ordered.

"It will be done, my Lord," Darth Tahrun replied with a deep bow.

"And Darth Tahrun," Palpatine continued with anger in his voice. "I want this Jedi. There is something out of place with him; I can feel it in the Force, he is not what he makes us believe him to be. I'll send Darth Maul to help you; get any information possible and make sure we can interrogate him when the time is right!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The hologram faded away.

Palpatine inhaled deeply, this young Jedi was really getting under his skin; he had expected his plans would be distracted by the presence of the Jedi, but he had thought they would investigate his adversaries, and that the false traces he had laid out would distract them long enough until the elections were done. But with Kenobi seeking him out and threatening his reputation, he was forced to change his plans. It wasn't something he accepted lightly, and silently he swore to himself that Kenobi would pay for this.

* * *

The next morning, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were informed by the head of security that Jango Fett had left the atmosphere of Naboo during the night. The threat seemed to be over, as no trace of any other bounty hunter was found. Qui-Gon looked stunned at his apprentice after he had closed the comlink.

"So you were right, Padawan; the Governor was behind this plot."

"Yes, after I had ascertained we would give the case to the Galactic trials, he couldn't be sure his involvement would stay hidden. It would have weakened his position in the Senate profoundly even if it remained only a suspicion. Politics works with reputation; such a rumor would be a great threat."

"Are we able prove his involvement?"

Obi-Wan heaved a regretful sigh. "No, Master I don't think so; I'm sure he has erased all traces that could lead to him."

"But the Queen and the others witnessed your conversation yesterday; wouldn't they be suspicious now?" Qui-Gon didn't want to accept that the possibility to get to the bottom of this had disappeared.

Obi-Wan looked out the window, his glance distant, when he said, "Master, you underestimate Governor Palpatine. I'm sure he has made all arrangements to _destroy_ any doubt of his loyalty."

Qui-Gon gave his Padawan an astonished glance, realizing that the young man had been aware of this before. "You knew this, didn't you? But why didn't you wait until we could have proven everything?"

"My first mandate was to ensure peaceful elections. With the presence of Jango Fett, we wouldn't have been able to do this and perhaps someone would have died in the end. I had to decide which task to complete, and I decided for our prior assignment. I am sure there will be an opportunity to deal with Palpatine in time. We know he is behind this plot, and we will ensure he is being watched."

Qui-Gon bowed to his Padawan with deep respect and said, "I am impressed Knight Kenobi," he moved to Obi-Wan's side. "I'm sure the Council will grant you the rank of Knight after this mission."

He proudly placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and detected tears shimmering in the young man's eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, they were summoned into the Throne room where the Queen made an announcement that, due to the Jedi presence, the bounty hunters had fled the planet.

Everybody applauded loud, and Qui-Gon remarked that Governor Palpatine smiled, his face frozen into a mask. Shifting his gaze, he saw two brown eyes looking at him and Obi-Wan with knowledge. Padmé seemed to understand quite well what was going on, and once more Qui-Gon was astonished about this perceptive young girl who would be, without doubt, the next Queen of Naboo.

During the next few days, the elections took place without disturbance, and the day after Palpatine had been elected as Senator, the two Jedi were bound to leave the planet.

After entering hyperspace, Qui-Gon programmed the auto pilot and joined Obi-Wan, who was preparing tea in the galley of the ship. The night before their farewell on Naboo had surprised Qui-Gon quite a bit; Padmé had approached them and had asked them to stay in touch with her. While Qui-Gon himself had friends all over the Galaxy and from time to time, he made the effort of letting them know about his well-being, but Obi-Wan normally refused such relationships. In this case, however, his Padawan had accepted the offer of friendship and had reassured Padmé to stay in contact; he wasn't able to fight his curiousness about the reasons for that.

Obi-Wan placed a mug of tea in front of him, and Qui-Gon looked up from his place at the small table. "Did you love her?"

Obi-Wan nearly choked at the question coughing vehemently. Slowly he placed the tea on the table. "Master!" he replied with shock in his voice. "How could you even think that? I learned my lesson about attachments long ago. It's not at all like that."

Qui-Gon had to smile at the young man's reaction. "Obi-Wan, I know you've learned that lesson quite well, but having learned it doesn't mean one would never fall in love again. She will be an adorable young woman one day, and I felt something between the two of you. . ." his voice trailed off, and he didn't know how to explain it. "Anyway, you seem to be connected to her in a special way. I never thought you would have acted on such feelings, but that doesn't mean they can't exist."

Obi-Wan looked at him with a stunned expression, then he shook his head. "No, Master, I wasn't in love with her. Our connection is of another nature, more like sister and brother perhaps. But. . ." he trailed off then as if a realization had hit him, "Only in the end had I understood how important she had become to me, to the Jedi and to the fate of the Galaxy. I won't make that mistake again."

Qui-Gon had to swallow at this statement; he had realized that Padme had been important for Obi-Wan, but how could this girl have been important for the Jedi order? He sighed regretfully; there was so much he couldn't know, and regarding their situation this wouldn't change in their near future.


	14. Part I, Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After they had returned to the temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were directly summoned before the Council to give their report.

Mace opened the session, his face showing an open expression; the demeanor of the Korun-Master had changed profoundly since he had come to know the truth about Obi-Wan. "Master Qui-Gon, please report to us about Padawan Kenobi's dealings during his trials."

Qui-Gon stepped forward and straightened a bit. "Masters, I was quite impressed by the performance my Padawan showed. Not only was he able to accomplish his mission and ensure peaceful elections, but he decided responsibly on how to proceed during the mission. Instead of pursuing the initiator of the threat and possibly causing victims, he chose a course of diplomacy. He forced the villain behind this plot to dismiss the bounty hunters from Naboo without causing further damage. I felt his anger towards this man, but he was able to control it and did his duty for the greater good."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply and continued solemnly, "Therefore, I recommend my Padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi for Knighthood."

The Council-members nodded approvingly and Mace stood up. "So be it then, kneel down before the Council, Padawan Kenobi."

Trembling to the core Obi-Wan obeyed; Qui-Gon could feel insecurity coming from his Padawan, as if he hadn't experienced this ritual before. _'How? He's gone through this already in his former life,'_ he thought to himself.

All the Councilors stood and ignited their lightsabers. Mace then moved to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and placed his hand on the shoulders of the kneeling young man, "In the name of the Jedi Council we grant you the rank of a Jedi Knight of the Republic, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you are willing to accept this honor, please speak your vow."

They were met with silence. Qui-Gon saw tears shimmering in Obi-Wan's eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity, he began to recite with a hoarse voice, "I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, pledge myself under the graces of the Jedi order. I will follow the code with all my heart. I am willing to defend peace and justice within the Galaxy and I swear to pursue the greater good of democracy and the Republic in everything I do."

Mace gave him an acceptant nod, and spoke up again, "Knight Kenobi, the Order welcomes you as one of its Knights! Now, it is up to you to decide who will have the honor to cut your Padawan braid."

Qui-Gon held his breath; it was part of the ritual to ask the Padawan who would have this honor, and he never had witnessed one Knight who hadn't given this duty to his Master. But in this case, he had to ask himself, how much of a part he could claim in Obi-Wan's achievements? He anxiously looked down at the young man, who slowly lifted his head, and saw tears glistening in his Padawan's eyes.

With a quiet voice the new Knight asked, "Master?"

Qui-Gon sensed a flood of relief and he knelt down besides Obi-Wan. They locked eyes, and Qui-Gon was overwhelmed by the feelings he felt over the bond.

_"Obi-Wan, haven't I done this before?"_ He couldn't resist the question.

Silently, the young man shook his head.

Swallowing against the lump, in his throat Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and spoke the ritual words, "Knight Kenobi, it was an honor to train you and you gave me an even greater honor to cut the sign of your apprenticeship. With this cut, you will be a Knight of the Jedi Order!"

And carefully, he cut the braid. He held the long braid with its beads like a treasure in his hand and caressed it tenderly, then he gave it to the young man before him and stood up.

Obi-Wan erected himself and replaced the braid in his Masters hands, "I want you to keep it Master; I am what I am because of you."

And now it was Qui-Gon's turn to feel near to tears; only a few Knights decided to give their braids to their Masters, and it was a sign of deep gratefulness and an intense training relationship. Carefully, he took the braid in his hands. "I am grateful for this honor, Obi-Wan, I will keep and treasure it."

After they had left the chambers, Mace looked at Master Yoda, who thoughtfully shook his head. "Hmmm, healed a deep wound we have today," he stated.

_'As always, he knows more than all of us put together. And he is up to something,'_ Mace thought half with humor, and half with annoyance.

* * *

The same evening, Qui-Gon had prepared dinner and was now sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Obi-Wan. He was getting upset; Obi-Wan had left hours ago, noting he had to look at an important matter, and now that his Padawan was a Knight, he wasn't even able to demand an explanation. He felt someone approaching, however, to his disappointment it wasn't Obi-Wan, but the two Council-Masters.

_'I can be grateful that I have prepared enough to eat, but honestly I expected other guests than them,'_ he thought. He had assumed that Obi-Wan would invite his friends to celebrate his Knighthood, but the young man seemed to have decided to skip any social gatherment.

He opened the door and let Mace and Master Yoda in. "Prepared some celebrations you have, Qui-Gon," the diminutive Master said and hopped onto the couch.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes I'll invite you to eat with us, Masters, but unfortunately we have to wait until my former Padawan grants us his presence."

"Get used to the fact that secrets, your former padawan will have, you will need to," Yoda said mischievously, with a smile on his face.

Mace laughed at this. "This will be very difficult for you, Qui!"

Before Qui-Gon could give a dry reply, Obi-Wan entered the quarters with a broad smile on his face. Spotting the two Masters, he became serious and bowed to them.

"Knight Kenobi, your former Master was getting upset," Mace greeted him. "We are here to get a detailed and unofficial report about your mission. Perhaps Qui-Gon could serve us the promised meal in the meantime." He grinned smugly at his friend.

They settled down and while Obi-Wan narrated about the occurrences during the mission, Qui-Gon served the meal and they ate, carefully listening to every detail the young Knight provided. After he had ended, Master Yoda shook his head slowly. "Hmm. . . Cautious we must be; keep an eye on Senator Palpatine and his surroundings we will."

Mace asked once more why Obi-Wan hadn't chosen to investigate further before making his point, and seemed quite satisfied by the young man's explanation. "You did well, Knight Kenobi," he said. "We should always put the security of the people above our personal goals."

Qui-Gon knew that the mission report was finished then, and he wasn't able to fight his curiosity much longer, so he asked, "Where were you before, Obi-Wan?"

The young man looked up, an innocent expression on his face. "Oh, you remember the important matter before we had left for Naboo? I had to look if everything has proceeded in some way."

Realizing that his former Padawan wasn't ready to give him a straight answer, Qui-Gon felt irritated; this had been a response becoming of Master Yoda, which provided no information at all.

"And?" Mace asked, his eyebrows raised. Apparently, the Korun-Master felt the tension in the air and he looked questioningly towards his friend, Qui-Gon.

"I'm quite satisfied with the result," Obi-Wan stated simply, ignoring the incredulous glances he earned from Master Windu and Qui-Gon, and winking towards Master Yoda who smiled knowingly.

"Well, I think we have to stay in the dark about this important matter of my former Padawan, Mace," Qui-Gon said, trying to hide his annoyance behind a humorous response. He knew well that Obi-Wan would have given him an explanation by now if he had wanted to.

"Seems so, Qui," Mace replied in a dry tone. "However, if this matter's settled then, we can proceed with the actual reason why we came here: to establish your Knighthood, there remains one important thing, Knight Kenobi."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at him without enthusiasm; they knew what was to come.

"We need to sever the training-bond; you know that, don't you?" Mace stated and Master Yoda nodded solemnly.

Qui-Gon gave them a sad nod and reached one last time over the bond to the bright presence of Obi-Wan, who had become so much more than a Padawan during the last years; he almost felt like he had found the son he had never had. But he also knew that attachment like this was forbidden for him. From Obi-Wan, he felt sadness, but more so despair, as if the young man was almost terrified at the notion of letting Qui-Gon go.

_"Hush, Obi-Wan; it's crucial to do this, and I promise I'll be there for you even without the bond."_ He tried to calm his former Padawan, receiving nothing but a sad nod.

"If you allow me," Mace said, and the two of them crouched before him. Mace entered their minds, carefully removing the strains of the bond. Qui-Gon closed the bond, knowing well he wouldn't resist the pain of severing it while feeling Obi-Wan's emotions; the young man apparently did the same.

After what seemed like an eternity Mace withdrew, and stared at both of them with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked with a frown.

"I. . . It can't be severed!" Mace stuttered, and looked questioningly at a smiling Master Yoda.

"Not a normal bond it it is; created by the Force it was and only severed it can be by the Force," the ancient Master said, his face showing a deep satisfaction as if some truth, he had always known about, had finally been revealed.

Obi-Wan's face showed first relief, then the confusion about it seemed to take over. Questioningly, he looked to the diminutive Master. "But what does it mean, Master Yoda?"

"Special your connection is and was from the beginning. Sensed it I have as a youngling you were. The reason not know I do, but evident it is that bonded you both are like father and son. Accept it, we must."

Mace looked shocked and Qui-Gon chuckled silently; this was against everything his friend believed in. It was an attachment, and Mace wouldn't approve of it.

"Finding strength in it, they will. Able to accomplish special tasks they will be. Stronger than a training bond it is, and disturbed it can't be. Give us a strategic advantage, it will."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that; he knew that Master Yoda had found the right words to convince his friend.

Grumpily, Mace stated. "So be it then, but you both can be sure that means more difficult missions for you; if we have to take advantage of this, we will do so, so cease your smiling, Qui."

After the two Councilors had left, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat on the couch and giggled like two little children. "Did you see his face as Master Yoda approved our bond and even declared that it has an advantage, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said laughing. "He nearly lost his oh, so well trained composure. I can't remember seeing him like this since we had been trained as Padawans together. Master Yoda practically forced him to acknowledge an attachment. Really Obi-Wan, I hope you have more surprises for our solemn Council in store; I'm going to enjoy every single one of them, I promise you."

"Master," Obi-Wan tried to say between giggles, "I'm not sure if I am able to top that!"

And they both laughed, until Qui-Gon looked with a joyful smile at the young man by his side. "You know Obi-Wan, I missed this young man, who is able to let go of his serenity and only enjoy the moment. It suits you better than the calm and stiff Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan threw him an indignant glance. "I am _not_ stiff, Master!"

Once more, Qui-Gon had to laugh. "Oh yes you are, and it would be _Qui-Gon_ since you are a Knight now!"

"Old habits die hard, Master," Obi-Wan said lightly, but almost immediately had a sad look on his face.

_'There we found another memory,'_ Qui-Gon thought, but he noticed he was now able to overlook these little things without insisting; apparently he also became more and more adjusted with the situation. But there was another thing that now needed to be solved.

"Obi-Wan, as a Knight, you are allowed to move into your own quarters now."

"Hmm," The answer came reluctantly, and obviously Obi-Wan didn't want to respond.

"My former Padawan, don't you want to answer properly?"

"I didn't hear a question, Qui-Gon."

"What do you think about moving in your own quarters, Knight Kenobi?"

"Nothing. I am also allowed to stay here, and since we will be assigned as a team to rather nasty missions, I think it would be an advantage to live together, at least until you'll take another Padawan. So if you don't mind I'll stay." He looked at Qui-Gon with insecurity.

Qui-Gon had to laugh at this. "If I don't mind? I would be pleased. And don't worry; I am much too old, and I won't take another Padawan."

"Oh, Master, I am sure you will, trust me in that" Qui-Gon saw a knowing smile on Obi-Wan's face at this statement, and wondered what the young man was plotting.

* * *

_"He has been knighted today, my Lord."_

"And what did you find out about him, Darth Tahrun?"

Palpatine sensed his impatience growing; he needed to find out what it was about this Jedi.

_"My Lord, the Temple-recordings show an average Padawan; he even had problems to find a Master and was almost sent to the Agri-Corps. Only after risking his life for this Master Jinn was he chosen. His Midichlorian count is high but not exceptionally so. He hasn't shown any special skills before; I researched his development and was surprised, that the young man was sent out on his Trials to Naboo. Normally, he was destined to remain a Padawan for years from now on."_

"Why did the Council agree then?"

_"Master Yoda insisted and, by a miracle, he has improved his abilities during the last weeks. I checked his medical records, but I haven't found anything out of place. The only unusual thing I found is that Master Windu himself has appointed Master Tahl as his personal healer. But even in Master Tahl's personal records, I wasn't able to find anything amiss."_

Palpatine was enraged; there was something going on with Jedi Kenobi, he could feel it, but his apprentice didn't seem to be able to detect the background of this young man.

"You will send me his records; I need any weak point in his development. If you aren't able to find something out about him in the Temple, you'll need to find a solution to interrogate him."

The hologram cringed. _"It will be done, my Lord,"_ and with a bow Darth Tahrun disappeared.

Palpatine chuckled to himself. He remembered the spirited young man he had met on Naboo, and he began to enjoy the notion to make him his apprentice. What an apprentice he would be, not weak like Darth Tahrun or crude like Darth Maul! No, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be an ambassador for the Sith, able to negotiate and to win the heart of his audience, someone with charisma.

_'Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, when I know everything about you, I will turn you, and it will be my pleasure to break your spirit and make you mine!'_

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" he heard a joyful cry from behind, and turned to see Bant before him.

"Hello Bant," He said, trying to show a genuine smile; it was still difficult for him to keep relaxed with his old friends.

She hugged him. "Congratulations, Obi; I heard about your Trials. You're a naughty friend; first you didn't even tell us you are recommended for Knighthood, and now we have been waiting for an invitation to celebrate your Knighting for more than a week!" She mockingly admonished him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; he had forgotten about that, the last time he had reached Knighthood, there had been no reason for celebrations, but this time he should have known his friends would expect an invitation.

"Bant, I'm so sorry, I've been occupied with my new duties. However, what do you think about celebrating tonight in our quarters? I'll prepare something to eat, and you and Master Tahl can join us."

"Oh Obi, that would be wonderful! I am sure Master Tahl will be pleased to come. Shall I call Garen to join us? He is grounded at the Temple at the moment."

Obi-Wan had to smile at her genuine joy. "I didn't know Garen is here; yes call him. I'm looking forward to seeing you all then!"

He returned to his quarters, and found Qui-Gon sitting on the couch reading in his datapad.

"Qui-Gon, I have invited Bant, Tahl and Garen this evening for dinner; You could have reminded me to make a celebration because of my Knighthood. Bant seemed really hurt that I hadn't invited her."

He plunked down into the couch at his former Master's side.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "I thought you didn't feel comfortable with your friends until now, so I decided to wait, but Tahl asked me about a celebration too. It's good you made the invitation now, Obi-Wan; we can't circumvent our social ties forever."

"You're right; I don't feel relaxed in their presence, but I can't hide forever, and if the Force gave me the opportunity to live my life again, I should profit from it and enjoy being with the people I love."

He stood up. "Well Qui-Gon, in this case, I think I have to prepare dinner now. Perhaps my Master would be able to decorate the room then?" He bowed in a mocking manner to Qui-Gon, who looked happily at the cheerful young man.

* * *

_"Kenobi is grounded at the Temple for the next few weeks. He will be assigned in a team with his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is quite unusual; normally new Knights are directly sent on solo-missions. Master Windu, who is responsible for the decisions concerning the teams, presented his decision before the Council today."_

"And you weren't able to ask about the cause for that?" Palpatine nearly yelled; he was getting tired of Darth Tahrun's failures.

_"Master Windu is in charge of these decisions, to ask for his reasons would be suspicious."_

Palpatine pounded his fist on the table; this man was too stupid to find a solution for the tiniest problem! "That will be all, Tahrun. I will be leaving for Coruscant tomorrow, wait for me at the regular place in the evening."

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Palpatine smiled smugly after the transmission was finished; he would get rid of these idiots soon.

_'And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, will be the perfect apprentice. I'm looking forward to finally breaking you.'_

* * *

After a cheerful dinner, Obi-Wan, Bant and Garen sat together in the living-room exchanging their Padawan-adventures, while Tahl and Qui-Gon had left to clean the kitchen.

"Tahl, you are very silent tonight. What is it?" Qui-Gon asked scrutinizing his friend.

Tahl swallowed; she should have known she wouldn't be able to hide her mood in front of her best friend. "I can't tell you that, Qui. I promised Mace to keep it a secret."

He nodded with acceptance. "It's something about Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

Her silence affirmed his assumption. He approached her and took her in his arms. "Tahl don't worry, I won't insist. If you promised Mace you'll keep it a secret, I understand that. Everything that happens here at the moment is very mysterious; We all have to get used to it. Or do you think I expected to lose my Padawan so soon?"

She savored the moment in his embrace. "Oh, Qui, I know it isn't easy for you. You both had a rough start, but you've made a good team over the years; Obi-Wan helped you to return to life. I hadn't expected someone would be able to accomplish that. But you didn't lose him, you will be assigned together; I am happy about that, and I have the feeling your relationship even deepened during the last weeks."

He sat down at the table, and she followed taking the place across from him. "You're right, it's weird, but our relationship has indeed become closer. I'm also happy that I don't have to let him go. It's another kind of team now that he is an equal, but I need him and he needs me."

She looked at him with a questioning glance. "Master Jinn," she said in a mocking voice. "This sounds almost as if you had an attachment."

Then with a look full of concern she continued, "You know, this could be dangerous, don't you, Qui?"

He looked up, his eyes almost blazing with anger. "Really? Honestly I don't know why this should be dangerous. A Jedi is supposed to be compassionate. How are we able to achieve that by denying our feelings? I love Obi-Wan like a son, but I can accept he's risking his life every day in the service of the Jedi order, because it's the path he has chosen for himself. Why by the Sith should we live like droids? I am so sick of this Code which forces us to deny the pull of the Force! There is a difference between attachment and love; love is selfless, we should encourage it, teach our younglings how to cope with these emotions. Not admonish them to suppress, what they feel. You are a healer, Tahl, don't you think, this would be healthier?"

She cringed at his outburst, but before she was able to answer, Obi-Wan rushed into the kitchen, and she had to admit that she felt relieved that she wasn't forced to reply.

"Qui-Gon, Master Tahl, won't you come back into the living-room? Master Windu joined us a few moments ago, he asked for you."

Regretfully, Qui-Gon stood up, taking Tahl's hand. "We're coming," he said reluctantly, and Obi-Wan looked curiously toward them.

Tahl was shifting uncomfortably, and then she locked eyes with Qui-Gon, squeezing his hand. "You're right, Qui, however, it's a difficult issue. We can't throw everything we've learned away like this. You gave me much to think about."

He smiled and his gaze grew soft. "I'm sorry for that outburst; I shouldn't have blurted it out like this. But I don't regret what I said."

In quiet understanding, they moved to join the cheerful group in the living-room. However, Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's piercing eyes on him; his former Padawan was far too perceptive to ignore what just had taken place between him and Tahl.


	15. Part I, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Qui-Gon looked incredulously at the two Masters sitting across from him; Master Yoda had invited him in his quarters to discuss a mission, and he had been astonished that Mace seemed to be attending, too. Now, he knew why the Korun-Master was here; they actually had given him a new assignment.

"I don't like this," he said, after recovering from his initial shock. "Obi-Wan is ready! He should accompany us! He gets restless, and honestly, I don't like the idea of leaving him alone at the moment."

"Not alone he is; in the Temple, he will be," Master Yoda stated sternly.

"Qui, we need to be sure he can cloud his Force-signature and his advanced skills when dealing with other Jedi. We decided together that it is crucial to hide the true reason for his abilities. I won't allow an assignment with another Jedi before I am sure about his progress," Mace tried to reason with his upset friend.

"But why is it necessary for me to go with Master Dooku in the first place? He's been on solo missions for years now," Qui-Gon replied almost desperately; he felt this wasn't right.

"Decided the Council has, Qui-Gon. Not alone Master Dooku must go; help him you will," Master Yoda said, determination in his voice.

Qui-Gon swallowed a bitter response, knowing well that the conversation was finished. Together, with Mace, he left Master Yoda's quarters and both of them walked silently down the hallway. "Mace," he spoke up after a few minutes. "Please tell me _why_ you have appointed Tahl as Obi-Wan's personal healer."

His friend turned towards him, and he could tell that he struggled for an answer. Then, the Korun-Master placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder in a gesture of compassion. "Qui, I really understand that this situation must be difficult for you, but you _have_ to accept that we act for Obi-Wan's own good. I decided to keep his secret in between a small circle of Jedi. That's the reason why Tahl has to examine him and no one besides her."

Qui-Gon nodded; it was a sufficient explanation, so why did he have the feeling there was more? He shook his head. Even if there was more, it was evident that Mace didn't want to share.

"I'd better go and explain Obi-Wan why I have to leave without him," he said, trying to fight the annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Darth Tahrun sat in his quarters, musing about his orders and the progress he had made. He had actually found a reason to lure Master Jinn away from Knight Kenobi, all of it was going as planned, but he _still_ wasn't able to find any irregularities in the young Knight's files! There had been an examination a few weeks ago due to his Trials, but the results had been regular. He squeezed his eyes shut, not able to read anything beyond the obvious in his datapad.

_'Wait,'_ he thought to himself. _'Obviously his results haven't changed the slightest, as if. . . .'_

He opened another file and his assumption was confirmed; Master Tahl had copied the results of a blood test she had made a year ago. If he hadn't looked for something amiss, he wouldn't have found it because only the newest results were part of the official files. Why would Master Tahl do that? At the same time Master Windu had appointed her as personal healer for Knight Kenobi. There were only a few reasons for such a decision; normally a personal Healer would be appointed when a Jedi suffered from an illness, which needed more attention or if someone needed mind healing, but not for a Knight with regular results, who was apparently healthy. Darth Sidious was right; there was something about Jedi Kenobi, something Mace Windu wanted to hide.

He smiled to himself; he would find out what it was. Then his Master would be proud and perhaps he would finally appoint him as his second, and his place at his Master's side wouldn't be threatened by Maul anymore. But to get Kenobi out of the Temple, he needed the other Sith! Darth Maul would do the dirty work, while he could keep his cover intact; but he himself would be the one who would find out about the secret surrounding the young Knight.

He smugly smiled to himself, and opened the secure com-line to inform Palpatine about his progress.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered their quarters and saw his former apprentice practicing katas in the living-room. "You're practicing a lot now, Obi-Wan." he said smiling at the young man.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. Honestly, I wish we were sent on a mission, Master, I hate being grounded at the temple."

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was getting impatient, and he sighed; he expected that his former Padawan wouldn't be happy about the news he had to reveal. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but you'll have to wait a little longer. My former Master has sent for me, I have to help him to settle a trade dispute and we will be leaving in an hour. The Council has decided I should go alone with him."

Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan getting white as a sheet and he sensed a shiver going through the younger man's body. He shook his head; there was no reason to react like this. "Obi-Wan, I won't be able to stay with you forever. Even if we are appointed as a team there will be missions we have to take on our own," he said, and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder trying to reassure him, worried about the trembling he felt.

The Knight closed his eyes, straining for a measure of calm. "I know that, Master. But I can't remember you being too close to Master Dooku during the last few years. Why would you be sent with him now?"

"You're right; I was surprised he asked for me as well, but apparently he needs a good diplomat so his choice is only natural. He knows me and I know him; we should be able to work well together, so the Council decided to send us together."

Obi-Wan nodded, but Qui-Gon had the feeling that there was something his former Padawan wasn't telling him. "Obi-Wan? Is there something I should know?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The young man seemed to return from a place far away, his eyes blank. _'Another memory?'_ Qui-Gon thought.

"No, Qui-Gon, everything will be alright," and Qui-Gon saw a wan smile appear on Obi-Wan's face. Not completely reassured, he went into his room to pack his things for the mission.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains trying to find the calmness to meditate; he was upset about Qui- Gon's trip with Master Dooku. In his former life, Dooku's fall to the Dark side hadn't begun before Qui-Gon's death on Naboo, but even if there hadn't been obvious signs, who could tell when exactly the development had started? And why would Dooku request Qui-Gon's help now? Obi-Wan couldn't remember him doing it in his former life. But hadn't the future already been altered?

He tried to find his inner center but wasn't able to calm down. Reaching out, he sensed another Force-presence arriving. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Master Reendorr; the Master was the Chief-healer at the Temple, a dark-haired man in his forties with a stunning ability in mind-healing that had made him a member of the Council at his young age. In his former life, Obi-Wan hadn't had much contact with the Healer, and remembered vaguely that Master Reendorr had died long before Geonosis on a mission.

"Knight Kenobi," the Master said warmly. "You seem to be disturbed. Are you trying to meditate?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master Reendorr, but I can't find enough calmness at the moment. Perhaps a sparring would serve my purpose better."

The Master sat down besides him and shook his head in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure about that; I can tell you've been sparring quite often during the last weeks, and you have a lot to come to terms with after your surprising recommendation for Knighthood. How do you feel now?"

Obi-Wan felt touched by the concern he sensed coming from the Chief-healer; he normally occupied more about paperwork and coordination than speaking with patients on his own. "Regarding the circumstances, I feel fine. But you are right; I need to sort things out and I feel a little bit lost at the moment."

Master Reendorr gave him a worried nod. "Yes, that can be explained with the absence of your Master at the moment. You were quite concentrated on his presence during the last weeks and the Council did nothing to make you independent. Normally, you should have moved into your own quarters and left for a solo-mission. We recommend this for the newly knighted to become accustomed to being alone and to cope with the sudden loss of the training-bond."

Obi-Wan was astonished; Master Reendorr had access to the central data system. Normally, he should know the bond was still intact.

"I don't agree with the Council's decision to keep you grounded here at the temple. I think a change would help you to sort things out for yourself." The Master looked at Obi-Wan and as if having a sudden idea he continued, "Why don't you go outside the Temple? You are grounded but you are allowed to leave the Temple. I think it would give you a new picture of being with normal people, and as a Healer, I can only recommend some distraction from your brooding."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the advice. However, thinking about it, perhaps the Healer was right; he hadn't left the Temple in weeks. He wasn't convinced yet, but maybe a change of environment would help him. He could go to Dex's diner or look for the few friends he had outside the Temple. He gave a slow nod and said, "Thank you for your advice, Master Reendorr. I will think about it."

Satisfied with the response, the Master prepared to leave, not without placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Yes; think about it. It was nice to have met you, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan felt a chill going through him at the slight touch and shivered. With a peculiar feeling, he looked at the leaving Master.

_'You're starting to get over-anxious, Kenobi,'_ he chided himself. _'Not everyone you don't know is to be suspected of having contact with the Dark side.'_

* * *

Qui-Gon felt restless; they had entered hyperspace and were on their way, but he couldn't fight the feeling it was a mistake to leave Obi-Wan alone at the moment. Dooku had typed the coordinates into the board-computer and now entered the galley.

"Qui-Gon, my old Padawan, what are you brooding over?" he said in a light tone, and sat down across from Qui-Gon at the small table.

"Master Dooku, I'm a little bit unsettled about the lacking bond with Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied.

The Master gave his former Padawan a look, sympathy shimmering in his eyes. "Yes, after getting accustomed to it over years, it's difficult to lose it when the young ones are knighted. But it's been more than a week now; normally you should have become adjusted to the lack of the training bond."

Qui-Gon looked back with an uncomprehending glance, he then realized that the Master wasn't able to know about the still intact bond with Obi-Wan. He smiled and said, "No, it has been five minutes. We tried to sever the bond but it wasn't possible, so Master Yoda decided that we have to stay bonded, and now that we entered hyperspace I lost connection."

Dooku had a shocked expression on his face. "You couldn't sever it, but that's unusual, isn't it? Now I understand," deep in thoughts he continued. "But, why would Master Yoda decide to let the bond stay intact? Normally, he could have let it be severed by the healers."

"He said it's been made by the Force and it cannot be severed. All this is weird, but then, isn't it weird that Obi-Wan became knighted at this early age? I am sure, Master, there is more to my former Padawan and Yoda knows it."

Dooku gave him a thoughtful nod. "Yes, the young man has changed. I saw you spar the other day and he showed an amazing performance. I think the Force has something in mind with him, but if the Force has created this strong bond, then you are involved in these plans. Now I understand the reluctance of Master Yoda to let you go when I requested your company."

"He was reluctant?" Qui-Gon looked up; he felt a shiver creeping up his spine. So he'd been right; all of this wasn't a good idea.

Dooku crossed his arms over his chest, his face closing in thought. "Yes, he and Mace didn't want to grant my wish to take you with me, but since they couldn't advance a reason, the Council decided against them."

Silently, Qui-Gon tried to absorb this piece of information,; he already regretted to have left his former Padawan alone on Coruscant.

* * *

"Jedi Kenobi is leaving the Temple now, you have to be quick, Maul."

_"I'm going to bring him to the warehouse in a short while, Darth Tahrun,"_ the voice replied over the comlink.

"Good, and keep attention; he is a Jedi after all, and you have to be cautious. We can't reveal ourselves too early."

_"Are there any other orders I need to take care of?"_ Darth Maul asked with an arrogant expression, ignoring the warning.

Darth Tahrun swallowed his anger; the Zabrac was underestimating the power of a fully trained Jedi Knight. However, it didn't surprise him, Sidious' second apprentice was reckless and he knew that this had been exactly the reason why his Master had chosen him.

"We need to take care of him alone; Lord Sidious is _not_ to be revealed. I'll come to the warehouse as soon as I can get away from the Temple without raising suspicion. Don't do anything to him; we need him unharmed."

_"It will be done according to Lord Sidious' wishes,"_ Maul replied and the transmission ended.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Dooku had left hyperspace and Qui-Gon became more and more upset. Dooku realized they wouldn't be able to accomplish the mission with this amount of nervousness in his former Padawan. "Qui-Gon, what's wrong? Normally, your bond with Obi-Wan should be sensible for you by now. We are merely a one day journey from Coruscant; even a normal training-bond can overcome a distance like this," he stated firmly, trying to remind Qui-Gon about his duties.

"Yes Master Dooku, but I can't sense him," Qui-Gon replied with desperation in his voice. "When I reach for him, there's nothing, no shields, no walls, nothing."

"But that would imply. . . ." Dooku's voice trailed off, a flicker of worry showing on his face.

"No! I would have felt it if he had died! Something is amiss, Master Dooku. I sense _darkness_." Qui-Gon paced back and forth, then stopped immediately and turned to his former Master. "Master, why did you request my presence for this mission? I read the reports, and there would have been a lot of Jedi who were up to the task."

Dooku could detect suspicion in Qui-Gons eyes. "Qui-Gon, it was indeed weird. I wanted to go alone because normally my diplomatic abilities should be sufficient, but then I had been to the Healers because I was plagued with a headache during my last mission. For the first time, Chief-healer Jarlork Reendorr treated me personally; he was very concerned about my condition, and recommended to take a partner with me for the next mission because he couldn't explain my headache. When I reacted reluctant, he kind of talked me into requesting you. . . ."

Qui-Gon already was at the comlink and tapped a number in it, "Tahl?" After a pause he continued, "Could you please take a look into Master Dooku's files? He was at the Healers a few days ago; I need to know the results."

Dooku was stunned; what was Qui-Gon thinking? Then after a longer pause he saw his former Padawan nodding. "I thought that. Tahl, listen to me, you have to look for Obi-Wan immediately; please keep an eye on him and under no circumstances is he to leave the Temple! When you have talked to him, he has to contact me. I'll wait for his call."

Qui-Gon ended the transmission and looked up. "Master Dooku, your headache was caused by a simple tiredness because you had worn yourself out during your last mission, nothing unusual and healed with a little bit of sleep. There was no need to take a partner. We are being set up."

Dooku sank onto a chair, a bewildered expression in his eyes. "How and why. . . ." he asked.

"I can't explain it to you, Master, but Obi-Wan is very special, and I have the feeling there is someone who realized his importance for the Jedi order. Perhaps he wanted to lure me away. . . ."

The comlink beeped and Qui-Gon answered it, "Yes? Tahl," he said with disappointment in his voice. "What? Please Tahl, you have to alert Masters Yoda and Windu immediately. We will be arriving at Corsucant tomorrow morning. Please, you have to look for him, I know something has happened!" He turned and ran into the cockpit slamming the coordinates into the board-computer followed by a speechless Dooku.

"He isn't at the Temple, Master. He has disappeared, and I know he isn't out just to make a promenade."

Dooku reacted immediately. "You're right, Qui-Gon; all hints lead to an abduction. Thank the Force our mission isn't that crucial and can be postponed! Give me the commands, please; I know a shortcut to enter Coruscant's atmosphere."

Gratefully Qui-Gon put everything into his former Master's hands, he felt his lack of control keenly.


	16. Part I, Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

Darkness engulfed him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked through the lifting fog seeing an empty room with high walls, and then he groaned, realizing his wrists were bound behind his back and a Force inhibitor was attached around his neck.

_'Seems to be getting a habit in this life,'_ he thought with sarcasm. ' _Okay Kenobi, think and focus! What happened?'_

He remembered that he had followed Master Reendor's advice and left the temple to seek out Dex's diner, but before he got there someone had approached him from behind. Not having been prepared for danger, he had turned around cautiously, and his memories got blurred from that point. At least four attackers had appeared and, before he had been able to react, he had been knocked out by a blow on the head.

He reached out trying to feel the Force, and there was nothing; the Force inhibitor around his neck was much more effective than the one Jango Fett had used. He wasn't even able to examine it.

_'Not good,'_ he thought. ' _Th_ _is time, I won't be able to escape on my own.'_

He turned around and a groan of pain escaped his lips; his attackers had done their job thoroughly, as he detected at least three broken ribs. After a few moments, the door opened and Obi-Wan sucked in a breath; he hadn't been prepared for this.

Standing before him was Darth Maul, and the Zabrak looked _exactly_ the same as he had when Obi-Wan had met him for the first time in his former life.

The Sith looked down at him with a scornful expression in his eyes. "So, you're finally awake, Jedi," he spat out, and the Knight had to swallow on hearing the Zabrak's voice for the first time in his life. Silently he looked up, judging his inferior situation well enough to not provoke his opponent.

"You Jedi are so _weak;_ Darth Tahrun warned me to be careful, but you were a lame excuse for a Knight when we overwhelmed you." The Sith knelt down at his side and pulled at Obi-Wan's hair, pulling him into a sitting position. Obi-Wan looked directly into the yellow eyes and felt his anger rising; this was the being who had killed his Master, the being who he had defeated then, but too late to save Qui-Gon. He tried to release his anger, but without the Force, this was impossible; it threatened to consume him and he was helpless to control it.

The Sith smiled smugly. "Ah, I see the anger in your eyes. I'm sure my Master will be _pleased_ to hear that." He stood up and walked away. However, before leaving he turned around once more. "Darth Tahrun will be arriving shortly, and I'm sure he will get you to speak, Jedi."

Obi-Wan desperately tried to reach the Force once more; fury was filling him and he needed to cope with it. Slowly, he breathed in and out and finally gained a small measure of calm, and then he contemplated what the Sith had said. He had mentioned an umfamiliar name, Darth Tahrun _not_ Sidious. So Palpatine wasn't the Sith Lord in this reality? But this Darth Tahrun had to be someone in Palpatine's entourage and this leaves the question if the Senator knows about the Sith or not.

Before he could explore it further, he needed to get free; he was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to resist an interrogation with a Sith Lord without revealing his true self.

* * *

"We have a traitor in the Temple, there is no other possibility! Normally, no-one had known Qui-Gon wouldn't be here," Mace stated.

"Focus on finding Obi-Wan, we must. Reach out with the bond you will, Qui-Gon; the only way to locate him it will be," Master Yoda reasoned.

Qui-Gon looked desperately at the two Masters and turned to Dooku who stood behind him. They were alone in the Council chambers after Yoda and Mace had sent out all the Councilors with search-troops to find the missing Knight. Qui-Gon plunked down onto one of the vacant Council chairs, not able to find words.

"Masters," Master Dooku stepped in. "Qui-Gon hadn't been able to reach him since our departure from Coruscant; I assume the kidnapper has somehow cut Obi-Wan's connection to the Force."

"There is no Force inhibitor which could block Obi-Wan so effectively. Normally the bond would be open!" Mace exclaimed, and was met with two reproachful pairs of eyes from Master Yoda and Qui-Gon.

He noticed his mistake when Dooku asked, "Um. . . There are enough inhibitors to block a young Knight, aren't there?"

"Not a normal Knight Obi-Wan is, my former Padawan," Yoda said, knowing well that the truth couldn't be hidden any longer. "Skills of a Master he has, but no explanation we have for it. The will of the Force it was."

Dooku sat down, with a shocked expression written all over his face. "I am beginning to understand now, but why the blazes did you allow Qui-Gon to accompany me then? If there is a bond between them which can't be severed, you should have known the Force wants them to stay together."

"It was too early to send Knight Kenobi out into the field with a Jedi other than Qui-Gon; you would have realized his abilities are far beyond his level. We trained him to hide his skills in front of others, but the training wasn't finished yet, and since we hadn't revealed the truth to the rest of the Council, we couldn't risk denying your request. Not after Master Reendorr made it quite clear that your condition wouldn't allow you to go on the mission alone," Mace replied.

"Master Reendorr!" Qui-Gon suddenly cried out, "He _must_ be the traitor! He lied; Master Dooku's condition isn't as bad as he had claimed! Tahl has looked up the results and found the reason for the headaches in a little bit of exhaustion! Why would Master Reendorr lie if not to lure me away from Obi-Wan?"

"Jarlork Reendorr?" Mace said incredulously. "I can't believe that!"

"Mace, think about it; the kidnapper knew that I was on a mission! He wouldn't have succeeded if I had been with Obi-Wan."

"Lead us to Obi-Wan, this will not!" Master Yoda said firmly. "Sending for Master Reendorr we will, asking him about this. In the meantime, try to reach Obi-Wan you will, Qui-Gon."

* * *

Finally, Obi-Wan was able to feel a glimpse of the Force; it cost him an immense amount of concentration and he _wasn't_ able to establish a permanent connection, but he could search out his surroundings. He felt a Force shield around the building, devastating his hope that one of the other Jedi would be able to detect his Force-signature. With a Force-shield that strong, it just wasn't possible. With great effort he would be able to reach Qui-Gon over their bond but only shortly, so this had to wait until he felt the time was right. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a hooded figure, and Obi-Wan looked up, carefully using his energy to get his shields in place.

The figure approached him slowly then put down his hood. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock, it was Master Reendorr! He put on a stoic expression, trying to hide his confusion about the identity of the Dark Lord.

"I must excuse your status of captivitity at the moment, but it's necessary. Perhaps we can change it in time if you play along with me, Knight Kenobi?" The Sith looked down at him examining his injuries wordlessly.

"And what would you expect of me, Master Reendorr?" Obi-Wan snarled.

The Dark Lord's face took on a furious expression. "First of all, you will call me my Lord, Kenobi! I won't tolerate any disrespectful behavior!"

"You are not _my Lord_ , and I am not willing to address you with respect, Sith!"

Darth Tahrun knelt down beside Obi-Wan and looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "I knew you are intelligent, Kenobi, but I hadn't thought you would figure it out so soon! You're lacking the usual Jedi simple-mindedness.; I am really impressed. You were able to destroy our plans back on Naboo, but I am not willing to let you interfer once more! You will be ours, or you will die! I know everything about you!"

"And what are you planning to do with that knowledge, Reendorr?" Obi-Wan asked with provocation in his voice. He was determined to not let the Sith gain the upper hand.

"What do you think about a little mind-probe? Now that you aren't able to shield yourself, this should be _interesting_. And you know, I'm good at. . ." he paused, then emphasized the next word with a smile, " _healing_ minds, and by the way, you should call me Darth Tahrun at least. When I have broken you, I'd love to hear you addressing me by my rightful name!"

Obi-Wan didn't respond and focused on what was to come; he had to rely on Reendorr's lack of knowledge about his abilities. Carefully, he tried to shield his altered Force-Signature and his bond with Qui-Gon and awaited the attack, a frightened expression on his face.

"Ah, Kenobi, _now_ we're getting a little bit anxious. A lot to bear for a young Knight, isn't it? But don't worry I won't make you suffer; I need you if you are to become a new Sith-apprentice."

Then he reached out to probe the younger man's mind. Obi-Wan felt the dark mind enter while he put his strength in his mental shields. Tahrun rambled through his mind in a rude manner and tried to cause pain, but because of Obi-Wan's lack of resistance, he wasn't able to succeed in that.

After a few minutes the Dark Lord withdrew, looking at Obi-Wan with a despising expression on his face. "Weak Jedi, why don't you fight me?"

"Why should I? You would succeed nonetheless; your skills are far beyond mine, so why bother with fighting and making it painful?" Obi-Wan answered panting from the effort of shielding. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"Nothing I hadn't known before, but it's sufficient," Tahrun replied.

Then he stood up and took out his comlink. "Come in here, I want the prisoner in the interrogation room in ten minutes."

* * *

They heard a knock at the Council chamber's door. Mace, Dooku, Yoda and Qui-Gon looked up as Bant entered the room followed by her Master Tahl, who rushed directly to Qui-Gon's side, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Qui," she said, "I'm so sorry, but Bant might have important information for you."

Gratefully, he took Tahl's hand and waited for Bant to speak. "Masters, Obi-Wan came to me before he left the Temple; he was in high spirits and told me that Master Reendorr had recommended a trip outside the Temple. He had approved of the idea and wanted to go to Dex's diner."

"I knew it!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, "Not only has he lured me away but he also sent Obi-Wan out! What more proof do you need, Mace?"

Tahl interfered, "We don't need further proof, Qui. After Bant told me about this, I looked into his transmissions. He has sent Obi-Wan's files to an unknown recipient; we can't trace it, but it was outside the Temple, and. . ." she swallowed deeply, "he is _missing_. I wasn't able to find him when Master Yoda requested to see him."

Desperately, Qui-Gon looked at them; without Master Reendorr, the hope of finding a clue about Obi-Wan's location was lost.

Dooku frowned thoughtfully, then he placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder and said, "You would be able to sense traces of Obi-Wan's Force-signature, wouldn't you?"

"I'd be able to sense the slightest traces of him, yes," Qui-Gon replied with impatience in his voice. He couldn't understand what this had to do with their situation.

"Then let's go and look for him. We know he wanted to go to Dex's diner, so it should be possible to follow his traces."

Qui-Gon was on his feet immediately. "That's it, Master."

Mace nodded. "This could work. You will go with Qui-Gon, Master Dooku, but _don't_ do anything foolish! Call for help when you've found him."

* * *

"So, Knight Kenobi, time to give up your stubborn silence. You are here and there is no possibility for your Jedi friends to find you, and we both know that your Master has given up on you. He has always betrayed you."

Obi-Wan cringed at that; the Dark Lord knew which button to push but he needed to fight his own doubts. The Sith Lord had altered his memories while probing his mind, but due to the shielded parts of his mind, he was able to detect what was wrong.

"I don't believe you; you can't fool me with the little mind manipulation you've done," he replied trying to sound calm.

"Oh, my little Knight, you realized that? I am all the more impressed." He approached the younger man, who was tied to the wall, unable to move. "You know something? This room has its advantages. It's soundproof, but why would I need that?" He chuckled and held up his hands. "I don't want anyone to hear you crying out in agony. It would destroy the future respect towards a Sith-apprentice if our inferiors could hear your weakness. When you leave this room, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will be strong! I promise you that." With fierceness, he shot Force Lightning into Obi-Wan's body, evoking a loud cry of pain from the younger man.

"So, Kenobi, this Master of yours rejected you in the first place and now he left you alone once more. He didn't want you, but _we_ want you, we even _need_ you. Don't you like being needed?"

Obi-Wan looked up, a cold expression in his eyes. "It's sufficient for me to follow the will of the Force."

"Spoken like a true Jedi," the Dark Lord hissed. "But we'll see what the Force truly has in store for you."

Once more, he shot Force-lightning into the weakening form of the young Knight, and this time, he only stopped for a few moments before he continued his assault on him. "You know, I'm able to kill you with this, Kenobi; won't you give in? Are you so eager to die?"

Obi-Wan was concentrating on absorbing the pain and wasn't able to respond; his only hope was the bond he shared with Qui-Gon. He knew that Darth Tahrun wasn't aware of it, but he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to inform his former Master about his situation and location. The problem was that Qui-Gon wasn't on Coruscant and he wouldn't be able to come after him on his own.

"Ah, we're starting to make progress I see. So silent, Kenobi? You know what? I'll give you a rest. Save your energy for our next meeting. I will send my droids in to take a few medical tests and then we can continue this enjoyable conversation, what do you think about that?"

"I'm looking forward to it, Sith," Obi-Wan answered gritting his teeth.

* * *

The crèche-master tried to calm the little boy, who had awoken from a terrible nightmare. The six-year-old wept and sobbed; he was one of the newest arrivals, found only a few weeks ago. The Master didn't know much about his background, but he had observed that the child was prone to nightmares. This time, he seemed even more disturbed.

"Shh, hush little one," he said, "What is it?"

The boy wasn't able to speak in whole sentences. "Dark, cold," he stuttered and shivered in the Master's embrace. Silently, the older man hugged him and tried to warm the trembling child.

* * *

"He was here, but his traces get blurred," Qui-Gon said.

"Perhaps he was kidnapped here," Dooku answered examining their surroundings. "Qui-Gon, you have to focus; I'm sure the Force will help you."

Qui-Gon knelt down and reached into the Force; despite his desperation, he was able to calm himself enough to focus on the Living Force. After a while he opened his eyes.

"The industrial area, Master. I can't sense him, but the Force shows me the direction. He has to be there."

"Then let's go, Qui-Gon," Dooku replied.

* * *

Tahl's comlink beeped. After she had left the Council chambers, she had returned to the healers wing. "Yes," she answered.

"Master Tahl, we have a little problem in the crèche, I think we need your help," she heard the voice of the crèche-Master.

"I'm on my way!" she replied and left the Healers' Wing.

Entering the crèche, she saw the Master sitting on a chair with a sobbing little boy in his arms; apparently the boy couldn't be calmed. "He had a nightmare, and he won't stop crying; I don't know what the dream was about. He stutters about darkness and coldness. It's weird, but I thought he said Obi?"

Stunned, Tahl took the boy from the Master and placed him on her lap, trying to send him soothing energy through the Force. "Obi, as in Obi-Wan?" she asked and received a direct reaction from the child, who sobbed even more.

"Obi-Wan, we need to help him!" he cried out.

"Did he have contact with Knight Kenobi?" she asked.

The crèche-Master shook his head. "He arrived a few weeks ago; he hasn't had any other contact than with the crèche-Masters and the other infants. You know it isn't allowed during the first months."

Carefully, Tahl comforted the boy and he seemed to calm down a little bit. "I will take him into the Healers' Wing to observe his sleep tonight, and I will control his files. It's quite unusual that he would have this dream now! Knight Kenobi has been kidnapped. Perhaps there is a connection."

* * *

Obi-Wan knew it was time; he had regained part of his strength and he couldn't take the risk of Tahrun finding out the truth about him. Until now, the Dark Lord had only gone over the surface of his shields without remarking aynthing out of place. But he wouldn't be able to obtain the facade during another interrogation.

He gathered his strength and reached into the Force, focusing on his bond with Qui-Gon. He desperately hoped that his former Master would be able to help him quickly, but perhaps the Jedi were already looking for him and a search-troop would be near. He couldn't imagine what would happen, if this were not the case. Tahrun would be furious if he noticed that Obi-Wan's abilities were far beyond his level. After penetrating the Force shield, he would certainly remark it, but Obi-Wan was willing to take this risk.

* * *

Dooku and Qui-Gon stood in front of a warehouse, it was in the abandoned industrial parts of the planet, a perfect place to hide.

"Can you feel him, Qui-Gon? I don't think we have enough time to search the entire building."

Qui-Gon tried once more to reach Obi-Wan over the bond, but wasn't able to get a response. "No, Master I can't feel him! But he has to be here. I hope it's not too late!"

"Then let's start in the lower levels!" Dooku ran toward the building, but as Qui-Gon started to follow him, he broke down over a massive wave crushing into his mind.

_"I am here!"_ A cry, which must have cost all of Obi-Wan's strength, came over the bond, then he felt nothing but silence.

"Qui-Gon!" Dooku rushed to his side.

Qui-Gon looked up, his eyes wide open. In an urgent voice he said, "On the sixth level, Master, we don't have much time!"

* * *

He had succeeded but the next moment Tahrun rushed into the room, releasing him from his chains with a Force push that made Obi-Wan fall hard onto the floor, making him cry out in pain.

"That was a mistake, Kenobi! You fooled me wel;. I have underestimated your skills, but now you will die! No-one will be here in time!" He raised his hands and threw a powerful Force-lightning towards the young Knight, who tried to fight it in vain.

He collapsed on the floor. Desperately, he cried out in agony; he had failed once more, and this time he wouldn't even be able to help Qui-Gon against the Sith.

Darth Tahrun enjoyed his power; the Knight had already annoyed him. He hadn't approved of his Master's plans to break the young man, and he didn't need another rival. And finally, Kenobi had given him a good reason to kill him. Smugly, he looked down at the writhing form of the Jedi.

"You thought you were so smart, didn't you? You know what, I'm going to enjoy this," he said and held up his hands to deliver the final blow. He hesitated a moment as he saw tears in the young man's eyes; how unbecoming of a Jedi when faced with death. "My poor Kenobi, isn't your trust into the Force strong enough to face death?"

He chuckled loudly; what a victory! Finally, he had found Kenobi's breaking point. But fortunately it was too late; hiding the secret of the Sith was far more important for Sidious than having this young man as an ally. Once more, he threw his lightning towards Kenobi, but in the same instant a blue lightsaber appeared before his eyes, blocking the lightning effectively.

* * *

They fought the droids outside the room without difficulty, and Qui-Gon cut the door open with his lightsaber, but when they entered, Dooku was shocked at the sight before him.

A chuckling Master Reendorr stood over the writhing form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The young Knight was crying out in agony and his attacker was about to lift his hands; acting on his instinct and his training, he ran with Force-enhanced speed toward the pair, placing himself between the Knight and Reendorr just in time to block the lightning with his lightsaber.

"Master Reendorr," he hissed, "I think you have to go through me to achieve this goal."

His adversary looked at him with a smug expression. "Master Dooku, how nice of you to join our little party here! I hadn't thought you would be here in time, but now that you are. . . ." He drew his red lightsaber and responded to the first blow coming from the Jedi Master.

"Your skills with a lightsaber aren't sufficient to defeat me, Reendorr," Dooku said coolly. "Surrender now and you will be unharmed."

* * *

The lightning had stopped, and Obi-Wan felt someone hugging him tenderly. Exhausted, he fell down into the secure arms around him. He felt how the hands removed the collar around his neck and the Force filled him in a sudden rush. Gratefully, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Qui-Gon, who gave him a look of deep concern.

Smiling weakly, he whispered, "I'm sorry... Master... I failed... again..."

Then he succumbed to the blackness surrounding him.

* * *

"You don't really expect me to surrender do you, Dooku? Let's see if you are up to a fight against a real _Sith_ ," Master Reendorr laughed triumphantly at seeing Dooku's shocked expression.

A Sith? This couldn't be true, could it? But it was true; Master Reendorr had turned to the Dark side, Dooku felt the Darkness rolling from him in waves.

Slowly, he approached his opponent in a fighting stance; he knew that Jarlork Reendorr wasn't a brilliant fighter. He should be able to defeat him without the help of Qui-Gon who needed to look after his former Padawan at the moment.

The Dark Lord attacked him and their lightsabers clashed. There was a loud electric crackle as the blades made contact. Dark against Light, Sith against Jedi, and Dooku had never pictured a situation like this in his mind before. The Sith swung his weapon again and again, driven by his anger, but Dooku parried each strike with calmness.

He felt Qui-Gon struggle for Obi-Wan's life. There was no time; his former Padawan would need his help. He raised his left hand and used the Force to push the Dark Lord. Taking profit of the momentary confusion, he twirled around and his lightsaber swept up to hit his adversary with full Force at his left arm.

Even though the pain of loosing his arm had to be unbearable, Reendorr continued to fight, but he was weakened and it took Dooku merely a few more blows to incapacitate him. Panting heavily, he looked down at the kneeling man. "Now you will surrender, Reendorr," he said.

The Sith Lord inclined his head, and Dooku called a pair of handcuffs into his left hand. _'Comes in handy being in an interrogation room,'_ he thought with a touch of sarcasm. Yet, either the thought or the movement had distracted him, and in the next moment the Sith Lord pushed Dooku's right hand forward. The blade of the lighstaber disappeared into Reendorr's chest.

"I. . . I'd rather die than surrender," the Sith hissed and fell.

* * *

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't die on me now!" Qui-Gon exclaimed in desperation, feeling the life-force of the Knight fading. He tried to feed Obi-Wan with his own Life-Force but it wasn't enough. In the background, he heard Dooku fighting and he thought about helping his former Master, but he knew that this would mean Obi-Wan's death. Desperately, he focused on the thin thread which was Obi-Wan's life-force, not willing to let go.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dooku knelt down beside them and helped stabilize the young man. "I called for help; the Healers will be here soon, Qui-Gon, but try not to overdo it!" he said with concern in his voice.

They settled down, concentrating on keeping the Knight alive in joined effort.


	17. Part I, Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Tahl stood outside the Healers room where Obi-Wan Kenobi was floating in the bacta-tank.

"What is his condition, Tahl?" Mace asked, a pensive expression on his face.

Tahl sighed deeply, showing her concern openly. "He hangs on his last bit of life-Force. If he gets out of the bacta-tank alive, he will survive. But he could collapse at any moment. I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"What about Qui-Gon and Dooku?" Mace continued, trying to get a full picture.

"Qui-Gon wore himself out but, with Dooku's help, he has recovered by now. They are both in the next room."

Nodding, Mace looked at the closed door. "May we speak with them?"

"Yes, but don't stay too long, Mace. Obi-Wan nearly died. Qui-Gon has practically pulled him back. If not for Master Dooku's help we would have lost them both. I will keep them here tonight. We must expect aftereffects concerning Qui. I think he will need the help of his former Master."

Mace gave her an understanding nod. Then the two Council-Masters entered the room she had shown them and found Qui-Gon lying in his bed, while Dooku sat at his side. Master Yoda hopped onto the other bed in the room and Mace sat beside the diminutive Master.

Dooku looked up and said, "He is exhausted, but he should be fine after resting some."

Mace smiled wanly. "You did well, Dooku. Defeating a Sith isn't something we are prepared for, is it? The Order is grateful that you managed it – not to mention saving Knight Kenobi."

Dooku looked at the younger Master and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I wasn't prepared for that. I wouldn't have thought that I would have to fight Master Reendorr one day. I'm sorry he died, he chose to do so."

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Hmm. . . not captured a Sith wants to be. Well you have done, my former Padawan."

Qui-Gon, apparently sensing the presence of the two Councilors, slowly moved and placed himself in an upright position. Seeing his struggle, Dooku provided a cushion to stabilize him.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked with a trembling voice, his own exhaustion showing in his face.

"We aren't sure if he will survive. I'm sorry Qui, we have to wait until he can leave the bacta-tank. Tahl will look after him and she will alert you immediately if there is any change. Meanwhile, she has ordered you to sleep and recover. What you did was too much and you know that. You pulled him back when he was already lost," Mace replied.

"I had to," Qui-Gon said silently, painfully remembering Obi-Wan's final words. "The Force has provided him another life. I could not let it end like this."

"Done well you have, Qui-Gon. Need Obi-Wan, we will, if fight the Sith we must," Master Yoda stated.

"You think there are more, Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Always two there are, a Master and an apprentice," the diminutive Master replied.

Mace gave him a nod of assent. "We need to speak to Obi-Wan when he recovers. I'm sure the Dark Lord tried to turn him. I think we should be cautious."

"We have to make sure no one finds out about Obi-Wan's advanced skills," Qui-Gon added.

Dooku nodded. "I can't believe he was able to break through that Force shield. It should be impossible – all the more so with a Force inhibitor attached. I don't think even I would have been capable to accomplish that."

Qui-Gon had to smile at that. "Yes, my former Master. How do you think I cope with that? Having an apprentice who surpassed my own abilities so fast is not something I was prepared for."

"When fought against the Sith in his former life he did, other skills the Jedi in his time would have found to defend themselves. An explanation it could be as to why special techniques he has," Master Yoda stated.

Dooku turned to his former Master with a look of utter astonishment and said, "Master, you aren't suggesting that Obi-Wan comes from a different time, are you?"

"No Master, he lived his life and came back in time. We can't explain how but we know it's true. He carries with him the memories of his former life and he knows things we can't even imagine," Qui-Gon said, knowing well enough that it was time to let Dooku know about Obi-Wan's special role.

Dooku's eyes widened in shock. "But. . . I. . . This is dangerous! How can we know that he won't change the future and it will become worse?"

"Responsibly he deals with his knowledge. Council-Master he has been. Behaving like that he is," Yoda reassured him and hopped down the bed. "Go we must before Tahl throws us out, Mace. Rest you shall Qui-Gon, and help him to recover you must, my Padawan."

The two Masters left Qui-Gon and Dooku alone and Qui-Gon prepared himself for a lot of questions from his former Master.

But instead of inquiring, Dooku took the cushion from Qui-Gon's back and forced him to lay down. "Sleep now, Qui-Gon. We will have time to talk tomorrow."

* * *

After Master Yoda had left, Mace stood at the window to Obi-Wan's room, looking thoughtfully at the young man whose life was at stake. He was sure that the knowledge of his former life was crucial for the survival of the Jedi Order. He felt the significance of the young man through the Force. He could only hope that this night wouldn't bring the end of Knight Kenobi.

Tahl approached him from behind. "Mace, there is one more thing I need to tell you."

Mace sighed, hadn't it been enough for the evening? He followed Tahl into another room where he saw a little boy lying asleep in the bed. Questioningly he looked at Tahl.

She swallowed and began to explain, "This is Anakin Skywalker. He was brought to the temple a few weeks ago and has been plagued with nightmares almost every night since then. Tonight the crèche-Master wasn't able to calm him anymore. They had related his nightmares to his past. I looked up his files and discovered that he had been a slave on Tatooine, so the conclusion was logical, but . . . tonight he cried for Obi-Wan."

"What?" Mace whispered in shock, and Tahl ushered him out of the room to not awake the sleeping boy.

"Since when do we search for Force-sensitives outside the Republic, Tahl, and how had this boy come into contact with a Knight in the first few weeks?" Mace inquired, trying to overcome his initial surprise.

"I can't tell you why he was brought to the temple in the first place. You would have to speak with Master Gallia about that. She is responsible for the search-troops. The crèche-Master assured me that Anakin has had no contact with Obi-Wan. All the more mysterious that he cried out Obi-Wan's name in front of me. He begged me to help him, as if he had known Obi-Wan was in trouble."

Mace shook his head. "Nothing seems to be normal about Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will inform Master Yoda about this tomorrow. I'm going to stay with you tonight; perhaps you'll need my help."

* * *

In the midst of the night, the silence in the Healers wing was suddenly broken by the beeps of monitors. Qui-Gon slowly woke up and saw his former Master getting dressed. "What is it, Master?" he asked sleepily.

Dooku turned to him and placed a hand on his temple. "Don't bother with it, Qui-Gon. I will go see what's going on out there. Sleep!"

Indulging in the comforting touch, Qui-Gon slowly drifted back to sleep again, only to stand up wide-awake after a few seconds.

' _Obi-Wan!'_ The bond he shared with his padawan had weakened suddenly and he could feel the young man drifting away.

He rushed out of his room and saw Dooku arguing with Tahl.

"We need him, Master Dooku! He is the only one who can reach him over the bond."

"Master Tahl, he has already worn himself out too much. I will not let him risk his life again!"

Tahl inhaled sharply. "But–" Before she could continue Qui-Gon headed into Obi-Wan's room. Carefully he touched the glass of the bacta-tank and reached out over the bond, " _Obi-Wan, come back, we need you!"_

A faint whisper replied, _"I can't Master. . . ."_

_"Padawan! Don't give up now! You have to stay! I won't give you up!"_

_"Don't Master. . . too tired . . . don't kill yourself trying, please . . . you need to train Anakin."_

Qui-Gon frowned, what was Obi-Wan talking about? _"Obi-Wan, you are like a son to me. I need you! Sons don't die before their fathers!"_

He felt his own energy weaken; pulling Obi-Wan back once this evening already had taken its toll. Desperately, he hung onto the bond. He sensed Mace and Tahl behind him. Apparently Master Dooku was outside the room, trying to project strength to him but it wasn't enough. He began to sob. _"Please Obi-Wan, you must help me!"_

The connection faded slowly and hopelessness threatened to consume him. However, the instant he was about to give up, he suddenly sensed another presence pulling at the young Knight. Faintly Qui-Gon heard an echo in his mind, _"Please Master, don't die! I love you Master!"_

Looking down, Qui-Gon saw a child of about six years hanging at the bacta-tank as if his own life were at stake.

"We have him back!" he heard Tahl shouting in the background. And then another echo coming from Obi-Wan over the bond, _"I love you Padawan!"_

Qui-Gon took the boy's hands tenderly away from the glass and knelt down next to him. Tears were running down the child's cheeks and carefully the Master wiped them away. "We have him back, little one, he lives! Calm down!" he reassured the boy, who thankfully hugged him.

Qui-Gon took him in his arms and stood up, soothing him by rubbing his back, and whispered, "You did well, young one." Slowly he left the room while he reassured the child.

He brought the boy into his room closing the door behind him. The three Masters outside the door had observed them incredulously but he didn't care about them at the moment. Carefully, he laid the child down in his bed and tucked him into the sheets. Exhausted, the boy fell asleep immediately.

Qui-Gon sat on the bed and thought about what he had witnessed. This boy had a bond with Obi-Wan – a strong one at that – and he had been able to call him back. There was only one conclusion to be reached from that. This had to be Obi-Wan's Padawan, the Padawan he had trained in his former life, the Padawan who had turned. But there was no darkness in _this_ innocent child. He had felt the deep love coming from Obi-Wan when he had recognized who had pulled at him.

Qui-Gon sighed, it was reason enough for Mace Windu to prevent this boy's training, even without knowing what had happened to him in Obi-Wan's former life. The attachment was already too strong in the eyes of the Council. More so, if Mace knew about the possible future of this child, he would do everything to send him back to where he came from – or even to the Agri-Corps. He couldn't allow that. His former Padawan had a bond with this child. The remains in Obi-Wan's head had instinctively reached out the moment the child had entered his mind. And if this bond existed in this life, it had to be the will of the Force.

He knew that the others were waiting for an explanation outside. He had to tell them something. He made up his mind and with a last caress over the boy's cheeks he left the room.

"I won't go in there now, Master Windu," he heard Master Dooku saying when he opened the door.

"He can't leave like this. I want an explanation for this, Master Dooku," Mace replied with a stern tone. Qui-Gon wasn't able to fight a smile. It was clear to him that Mace wouldn't leave him alone after what had happened here that night. He stepped forward before his former Master was able to argue back.

"I'm here, Mace," he stated.

Mace turned around. "What happened, Qui?" he asked with a firm voice.

"You tell me, Mace. I don't know this little boy. Perhaps you can explain his presence here?" Qui-Gon replied calmly.

Just then, Tahl came out of Obi-Wan's room and said, "His name is Anakin Skywalker, he was found a few weeks ago on Tatooine. Last night he had a nightmare and cried out Obi-Wan's name. Since he hadn't had any contact with Obi-Wan until now, this was quite unusual. I brought him here to observe his sleep."

Qui-Gon cringed, so _this_ was the boy Obi-Wan wanted him to train; he had said he should train ' _Anakin_ '. _'Oh Padawan mine, what did you think? That I would be a better Master for him than you were?'_

He fought the sadness which overcame him at the thought of how guilty his former Padawan had felt. He had spoken of another failure as he was about to die and now he wanted Qui-Gon to take his place in the boy's life. He focused on putting these thoughts aside and gave Mace an innocent smile. "See, Mace, there is an easy explanation then. If they hadn't met before, it must be a connection made by the Force, don't you agree?"

Mace was as furious as a Jedi Master allowed himself to be. "Is that all?" he snapped.

"Mace, I was focusing on pulling Obi-Wan back. I couldn't sense everything but I had the feeling the boy lent me his strength to accomplish my task. Have you checked his midichlorian count? I think he is extremely strong in the Force."

"It's over 20,000," Tahl said trying to fight her trembling voice. The three Masters looked at her, shock written all over their faces.

_'Now, Obi-Wan, this is quite a special Padawan of yours,'_ Qui-Gon thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"I. . . ." Mace stuttered, "I. . . It's. . . I can't believe that."

Dooku looked at Tahl. "Are you sure, Master Tahl? Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midichlorian count that high."

"No other Jedi has," Qui-Gon stated flatly.

Tahl and Mace exchanged a brief look, as if Tahl was asking for permission to say something. Qui-Gon observed the interaction and felt suspicion rising within him. "Is there something else I need to know, Tahl?" he asked, looking into his friend's eyes. Tahl's gaze shifted to the floor and Qui-Gon had his assumption confirmed. He swallowed. "I see. There is, but you aren't allowed to tell me."

Mace stepped in, "It's enough for tonight, Qui. We're going to sort everything out when Obi-Wan wakes up. Please, my friend, you have to trust me in this." He placed his hand on Qui-Gon's arm and pleaded silently for him to let drop the subject for now. Qui-Gon nodded with acceptance. Whatever the secret between Tahl and Mace was, now was not the time to speak about it.

"Now, Tahl, after Qui-Gon has put Anakin to sleep in our room, would you mind providing us another one?" Master Dooku pointed out.

Tahl smiled, relieved. "Yes, Master Dooku, please follow me," and she led the Master into another room. At the door, Dooku turned around and looked at Qui-Gon who hadn't followed. "Aren't you coming, Qui-Gon?" he asked.

Slowly, Qui-Gon shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Master, but I have a feeling I should stay with Anakin. After all he's been through, he may need me later."

Dooku nodded. "Your feelings seldom betray you, my former Padawan. I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Qui-Gon wasn't able to sleep, so he decided to meditate. He reached deep into the Force and found his center almost immediately. He felt his surroundings: the boy sleeping peacefully in the other bed, Mace and Tahl outside talking quietly, Master Dooku alone in his room, as restless as he was. He opened his bond to Obi-Wan wide enough to be alert to any change in the young man, but he felt at peace. This night wouldn't bring another crisis, of that he was sure. His mind wandered away and he let go of his conscious thoughts.

_"Master Obi-Wan, know what?" a beaming twelve-year-old bounced up and down in front of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon recognized him without difficulty despite the beard. He was still very young, too young to be Master to a Padawan in Qui-Gon's opinion._

_Obi-Wan ruffled the boy's hair. "No, my Padawan, and I won't know if you keep up jumping like that because I'm going to be sea-sick," he replied with a bright smile._

_The boy stopped bouncing immediately but the broad smile didn't disappear._ _"I made it," he said, "I passed the exams and Master Yoda commended me in front of the whole class."_

_Obi-Wan sat down and took the boy onto his lap. Qui-Gon could see the affection in his gestures._ _"Anakin, I'm so proud of you! You made it! That's a great achievement regarding your lack of time, you know that?"_

_Anakin nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master Yoda said that, too. He said that he hadn't thought I would be able to catch up this soon, but I wanted to make you proud, Master."_

_Obi-Wan laughed. "You don't need the exams to make me proud of you, Padawan. You achieved so much during the last three years. I am always proud of you"_

_Anakin stood up, not able to sit still. "Thank you, Master. Now that I passed the exams and caught up with the others, you won't have to endure any more mocking from other Masters."_

_Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, no Master would mock another Master. Why would Anakin think that?_ _He looked at his Padawan with an astonished expression. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and asked with a serious tone, "Why would the other Masters mock me, Padawan? What gives you that idea?"_

_Anakin looked down to the floor, shifting nervously. "I thought that because you were forced to take me as your Padawan, and because I was too old to be trained, that no other Master would have taken me."_

_Obi-Wan knelt down to be eye to eye with Anakin. "I wasn't forced, Anakin. It was my honor to take you as my apprentice." He took the young boy into a firm grip. "Padawan, you need to tell me who gave you the idea that I didn't want you."_

_Anakin seemed to contemplate what to say. Then, he looked into his Master's eyes and said with a trembling voice, "The other Padawans in my class told me that."_

_Obi-Wan swallowed deeply. "What exactly did they say, Anakin?" His tone was serious and the boy took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't circumvent giving his Master an answer._

_"They said I won't be able to make you proud, because you didn't want me in the first place. Who wants a Padawan who is behind in training like me? And . . . they said the other Masters are mocking you, because no one but you would have taken me, and you were too young to be a Master anyway." Now tears were glistening in the young boy's eyes. "They said that you only took me to fulfill your Master's last wish."_

Qui-Gon held his breath. No, this couldn't be true! He wouldn't be able to do something like that, would he? He wasn't ready to believe he would have asked Obi-Wan to take on such a burden. Taking a Padawan was a very personal decision; no one had the right to interfere with that. But Obi-Wan confirmed what Anakin had said.

_"Anakin, it's true that Qui-Gon asked me to train you, but I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't sensed that it was the right thing to do. Never believe I didn't want you." He took the boy in a fierce embrace. "You helped me when I was miserable about my Master's death. With you I was able to move on. I will always be proud of you, my Padawan, and I want to be with you."_

_Anakin hugged Obi-Wan back but Qui-Gon could feel that the doubt remained. Qui-Gon felt anger rising in him. Why wouldn't Obi-Wan tell him that he loved him. That was what the boy needed! Tell him, he thought, he won't believe you otherwise!_

He jolted out of his meditation disturbed by a silent cry from Anakin's bed. Instantly, he rushed to the boy who was weeping in his sleep. Tenderly he caressed Anakin's temple and slowly the child woke up. "Hush, little one, you're safe," he whispered and Anakin reached out for his embrace. "What's wrong, young one?' Qui-Gon asked.

"Obi-Wan," the young boy replied, "is he all right?"

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at him. "Yes, he is, Anakin. He's resting, but he will be all right." He caressed the boy's head. "Will you tell me what made you weep?"

"I had a dream. It was sad," Anakin answered, "Obi-Wan was sad and I was sad, too."

Qui-Gon held his breath. Could it be that Anakin shared Obi-Wan's memories too, due to their bond? "Anakin, no one will be sad. We will be very happy because Obi-Wan will wake up soon and everything will be all right."

Carefully, he soothed the boy in his arms and waited until he was sound asleep again. Then he stood up and moved to his bed. He sat there for hours, deep in thought.


	18. Part I, Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Master Adi Gallia loved the silence in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She was always able to find her inner peace here, but today her silence was disturbed. She sensed Master Windu approaching and, rolling her eyes, she turned to him. "Mace, what in this world can be of such importance that you insist on disturbing my morning meditation?" she said with annoyance in her voice. These few moments in the morning had always been sacred for her and Mace Windu should know that well enough.

Mace placed himself at her side in the grass, heaving a deep sigh. "Please excuse my intrusion, Adi. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't a matter of great importance. I'll have to meet with Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon and Dooku in an hour and I need information that only you can provide, since I haven't found it on record."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You sent two Knights to Tatooine a few weeks ago with the order to seek out Force-sensitive children. I know you are in charge of the search-troops, but could you explain to me why you sent out a team to search outside the Republic? It's quite unusual, isn't it?" In his voice she felt that there was more to it than a simple question about her decision. And while she was ready to explain to him what had made her send the Knights out, she wouldn't allow Mace Windu to question her authority in this.

"Yes it is, Mace. I admit that the thought hadn't crossed my mind until the day Knight Kenobi left for his trial mission. Just before his scheduled departure he came to me and engaged me in a conversation about the seeking-procedures. At one point he asked me how many children perhaps would never be found because they were born outside the Republic. I had to tell him that he had a point and, after he had left, I checked on our current occupancy in the crèche, and found out that the amount of children we've found within the Republic has ceased in recent years. In the archives I found that all generations of Jedi had gone to search in the outer rim on a regular basis, but that we hadn't done it for the last ten years. So I sent teams to the nearer outer rim worlds. And I was astonished; they brought at least one child from each planet. It's easily explained. In the core worlds the standard of living is high. Many parents decide not to give their force-sensitive children to the temple. But in the outer rim my teams met a lot of people who were grateful to have an opportunity to offer a better life to their children. The operation was a great success for both sides. And I have to thank Knight Kenobi for giving me the idea."

"He hadn't mentioned Tatooine and Anakin Skywalker then?" Mace asked curiously.

Adi looked at him with a puzzled expression in her eyes. "No, he couldn't have known about him, could he? But I remember the boy very well. The team I sent to Tatooine reported that from the moment they had landed on the planet they had felt a strong pull of the Force, which led them to the Skywalker house. They found the young boy and his mother there. Both were slaves and the mother was desperate, because her owner tried to pressure her to give away the child. A child this age wasn't profitable enough and for _her_ work the boy was a distraction. I assume, because of his strength in the Force, he was quite a handful. She thanked our team for providing her a solution. And with a heavy heart she gave the boy away, but she knew he would have a better life in the temple. The team brought the child here, and only after the medical tests I realized how special this boy was."

"His Midichlorian count is very high, Adi," Mace stated.

"Yes it is, Mace. I think this boy is a special gift to us," she replied with a warm voice.

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "Why didn't you inform me or Master Yoda about his high count?"

Adi looked at him with a frown. "Why should I have done that, Mace? The organization of the search-teams and the crèche are my responsibility. I have experienced that being a member of a group is essential for the children and, as such, I treat them as equals and never concentrate on their counts. We have seen many children with an average count advancing to excellent Knights, while others were sent to the Agri-Corps despite their higher count. I decided it would be best for Anakin to keep his count confidential . . . I don't believe a child can live up to the expectations such a precondition would evoke in others."

Mace gave her a nod of assent. "Perhaps you are right. It would be difficult for him."

Adi looked back at him. "Now that you know, are you going to tell the Council?"

Mace shook his head. "I have to speak to Master Yoda. After last night Masters Dooku, Qui-Gon and Tahl know about him, but I think all of us will decide to follow your advice and keep it a secret. And even if one of them has another opinion, no decision will be made without you, since you are in charge of him."

Adi was stunned. "Why would all these people know about him?"

"He had nightmares yesterday night. Master Tahl brought him into the Healers wing because he couldn't be calmed. And he did quite an extraordinary thing there, Adi. I think it's been the will of the Force that he'd been there. You have to go to Tahl; she will explain everything to you. Besides, someone has to take him back to his group."

Adi slowly stood up and inclined her head. "Then I'll go and have a little chat with my friend Tahl now, Mace," she said and left urgently to see what had happened.

* * *

Qui-Gon slowly woke as he felt two blue eyes fixed on him. Anakin Skywalker stood at his bedside, scrutinizing him with concentration. The Jedi-Master felt exhausted, he hadn't had much sleep. The dream of Obi-Wan and his Padawan had haunted him. He looked at the young boy who seemed to feel a bit lost and moved carefully into a sitting position. "Good morning, Anakin," he said with a calm voice. "I think I have to introduce myself. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Still too shy to speak, the boy nodded, his gaze shifting to the floor. Qui-Gon held out his hand. "Won't you sit with me?" With a warm smile he tried to encourage the child. Anakin moved slowly towards the bed and finally sat down, not taking his eyes away from the Jedi-Master.

"Good morning, Sir," he said in a respectful tone. Qui-Gon smiled and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Anakin?" he asked with a gentle voice.

The child gave him a faint nod. "Obi-Wan was in danger. I tried to help him."

"And you did. You helped him to survive. He would have died without you. . ." His voice trailed off and he had to fight against the lump forming in his throat. "Can you tell me how you knew that he needed you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Sir. I simply knew. I saw it in my dreams."

Qui-Gon gave him a thoughtful nod. "You somehow felt it? You somehow feel connected to him even though you haven't seen him before?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, how did you know?"

Qui-Gon took the boy's hand in his. "It's a bond, Anakin. Sometimes the Force creates such a connection between two Force-Sensitives. I have one with Obi-Wan, too. I know how it feels."

The child seemed to understand. "We did it together, didn't we? I felt you, too."

Qui-Gon gave him a solemn nod. Slowly he stood up and put on his tunic. "First thing, we're going to get you a decent breakfast, young one," he said and pointed toward the door. "What do you think about that?" Smiling at the eager nod coming from the boy, he led Anakin outside the room.

Tahl was standing, deep in thought, at the window to Obi-Wan's room. Slowly he approached her and she turned around. "You two are awake early," she stated smiling, but Qui-Gon could see that she was still worrying about his former Padawan.

"Yes, and my young friend here seems to be hungry. Perhaps you could help us with that?" Qui-Gon said in a light tone, determined not to concern Anakin even more than he already was.

Tahl laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I could do that. Come with me. Bant is already preparing something and I'm sure she will be delighted to have company." They walked into the kitchen, where Bant was busy setting the table. Anakin sat down immediately and Qui-Gon couldn't fight a smile. Just as Obi-Wan in his younger age, this boy seemed to take any opportunity to eat properly.

After they had finished breakfast, Tahl and Qui-Gon left Anakin with Bant, who was currently explaining to him how to use the blender. The child had asked questions during the whole meal and Qui-Gon was able to imagine that this would have been very challenging for Obi-Wan, who never had been a morning person. He had to chuckle at the picture coming to his mind – a picture of a grumbling Obi-Wan, trying to keep his Padawan silent until he had a cup of tea.

Tahl looked at him with a questioning expression in her eyes. "What is so amusing?"

Qui-Gon shook his head dismissively. "Nothing important, Tahl," he answered. Then he looked to the window of Obi-Wan's room. "How is he?"

"I'm going to move him out of the bacta this afternoon. He is better; his wounds have almost healed. It's a miracle. After what happened last night he seemed to have gathered all of his strength to recover. I don't know what you and Anakin did to him but it surely gave him a good reason to live."

Qui-Gon was astonished. Obi-Wan shouldn't be able to heal this fast. Even if he channeled all of his strength into a healing trance, this should be impossible. With the unspoken question in his eyes he looked at Tahl. She swallowed and looked back pleadingly. He knew that there was still something she wouldn't tell him and he muttered, "The great mystery between Mace and you, I presume. Don't you think it is time to tell me?"

"I can't, Qui. Mace is my friend and I promised him. . . ." her voice trailed off as she saw anger blazing in the Jedi Master's eyes.

"And what by the Sith am I? Am I not your friend? Isn't it my former Padawan we are talking about?"

She cringed. "Qui, you know you are my friend, but I won't ignore the wish of a Councilor."

He clenched his fist, trying to control his fury. "So the wishes of a Councilor are more important than our friendship, Tahl?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't fair using their relationship against her.

"You know that isn't true," she responded, anger now filling her, too. "Our friendship is one of the most important things in my life. How dare you!"

"Aren't friends supposed to be honest with each other? Why wouldn't you tell me then?" he almost yelled; he couldn't stop himself. He felt despair filling him. Couldn't she see he was worried about Obi-Wan and he needed to know everything?

She threw him a cold look. "And? Are _you_ telling me everything? For example, we could begin with Anakin? You know more about his connection to Obi-Wan, don't you?"

He inhaled sharply. Then he looked down in shame. How was he able to yell at his best friend? She was right; he had behaved like an idiot. Resigned, he plunked down on the bench outside Obi-Wan's room, covering his face with his hands.

She placed herself at his side and put her arms around him. "Qui, I know this is difficult for you. But you have to believe that I am your friend and I won't allow the Council to put Obi-Wan in danger. You have to trust me in this."

He looked up at her, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tahl. This situation is just so. . ." he trailed off not able to find words.

Her grip tightened and she began to caress his cheeks. "I know, Qui. I promise you, I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to. You love him, don't you?"

He swallowed deeply and nodded. "I love him as I'd love my own child. He is the son I never had. I know this sort of attachment is forbidden, but I can't help it, Tahl."

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong about that, Qui. I thought about what you told me the other day and I think you are right. We should learn to deal with such feelings not suppress them. We should be able to talk about what we feel without remorse." They locked eyes with each other and an unspoken truth lingered between them.

Before Qui-Gon was able to reply, the door to the kitchen opened and a beaming Anakin burst out. "Master Qui-Gon, Bant showed me how to use the blender."

With a proud smile he offered a glass of fruit juice to the Master. Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, taking the glass gratefully.

* * *

The light was dimmed in Master Yoda's quarters and four Jedi Masters were sitting in a circle, contemplating the occurrences of last night. Master Yoda had invited Master Windu, Qui-Gon and Dooku to sort out what should be said in the upcoming Council-session and Mace had just finished his report about the conversation with Master Gallia.

"Right Master Gallia was in her decision. Know this you do. Great burden it would be for one so young," Master Yoda said, shaking his head thoughtfully.

"I agree," said Master Dooku, "Anakin Skywalker is really special, I haven't heard of anyone with a Midichlorian count that high before. The expectations this would raise in others could well be his undoing."

Mace shifted uncomfortably under Qui-Gon's piercing glance. He looked to Master Yoda, who gave him a nod of assent. "About the Midichlorian count. . ." he began seeking for words, "He isn't the first one in the temple. . . ."

Qui-Gon looked up, a shocked expression in his eyes. "What do you mean, Mace?"

Mace swallowed, this wasn't easy to say. "Qui, it's. . . The results of Obi-Wan's last blood sample showed a Midichlorian count of over 20,000." Everyone could see his relief at having finally told Qui-Gon this.

Qui-Gon stared at him open-mouthed. "What?" For a split second he frowned and then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Obi-Wan said that his connection to the Force had changed somehow and today he's been almost completely healed – a nearly impossible thing. It also explains how he had been able to penetrate the Force-shield. Oh Force. . . ." he looked up, not able to say more.

Master Dooku looked at Master Yoda with bewilderment. "What does that mean, Master Yoda? I haven't thought it possible to meet a Jedi with such a high count ever and now we have two of them _here_?"

Yoda nodded. "Great mystery there is around Obi-Wan, my former Padawan. Listen to the Force we have to, if to solve it we want."

Mace spoke up. "We aren't able to explain it. But there remain some other questions. Why should Obi-Wan suggest seeking out Force-sensitive children in the outer rim in the first place? And is it a coincidence that Anakin was there to save him? I can't believe it is, considering their similar presence in the Force and all."

Qui-Gon saw the rising suspicion in Mace's eyes. He knew he had to do something; the truth about Obi-Wan's and Anakin's relationship wasn't to be revealed. He had to keep these two safe. "Perhaps in a world where Jedi fight against Sith in a war, the amount of Jedi Knights had been diminished. Maybe Obi-Wan had known that we would be in need of more Knights to be up to the challenge?" he said in a calm tone.

Mace gave him a nod. "Yes, this could be an explanation for his suggestion, but it doesn't explain the connection between him and the boy, Qui. If there is something you know, you should tell us now!"

Qui-Gon cringed at the stern tone coming from his friend. Looking at Master Yoda he saw an approving glance, encouraging him to respond. "Mace, you know how my bond with Obi-Wan was formed. My former Padawan is one to initiate bonds naturally. We hadn't known each other, before the bond already began to establish. Adi has reassured you that there had been no contact between Obi-Wan and Anakin before, so what shall I tell you?"

He felt his former Master scrutinizing him and prayed that he had been able to convince Master Windu and Dooku with his explanation. He knew well that Master Yoda couldn't be fooled but he was sure the diminutive Master would understand his actions.

Then Dooku stated, "Qui-Gon is right, his bond with Kenobi developed genuinely without effort. And in a situation of life and death, a bond is able to deepen. Perhaps the Force has formed the bond to join Obi-Wan and the boy as Master and apprentice, this could be a realistic explanation. In normal circumstances we wouldn't have acknowledged it before Skywalker would have been in the age to be chosen." Qui-Gon had held his breath and gave his former Master a grateful glance. He saw Mace contemplate the explanation.

"Not knowing the truth, we will, before Obi-Wan will awake. Ask him then we will," Master Yoda said, attempting a compromise. "Interfered he has, but not in a dangerous way. Brought new younglings his proposition has and reminded us, he has, about our traditions. Complacent we have become in looking for children."

Qui-Gon was relieved for the opportunity to change the subject. "And what about the Sith?" he asked, his face showing concern.

"We don't know if there are more than Master Reendorr," Mace answered, "but it's likely that there has to be one more. Perhaps Obi-Wan can tell us something about this."

"And what shall we report to the Council? I mean, two Jedi with an incredible high Midichlorian count, the abduction, Obi-Wan's abilities . . . ." Master Dooku looked questioningly at Mace. "Even _I_ am not able to understand what is happening. Maybe this shouldn't be a surprise for me since I don't have all the information. What is it with Obi-Wan that you haven't told me?"

Mace heaved a deep sigh. "Well, we'll tell the Council that Obi-Wan had been kidnapped, that you and Qui-Gon saved him and that it was possible to find him with the help of the remaining bond between him and Qui-Gon. We also have to inform the Council about the Sith. But I suggest we don't tell them anything about the Midichlorian counts. The explanation about an existing bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin should be sufficient." He looked at Dooku. "We will prepare the report together, Dooku. Qui-Gon has to look after Obi-Wan right now. And I'll tell you the rest of what we know while we're at it."

Master Yoda looked up, nodding slowly. "Stay between us this must. Feel I do that not ready the Council is for the whole truth. A word with you I want to have, Qui-Gon."

Bowing, Mace and Dooku left, both men looking curiously in Qui-Gon's direction.

"Strange this bond between young Skywalker and young Kenobi is, Qui-Gon," Yoda began after the two Masters were gone. "Not satisfying your explanation was. Know this you do. Hope we shall that the Council will accept it."

Qui-Gon looked down with respect. He had known that the diminutive Master wouldn't be satisfied with his explanation.

"Crucial it will be to leave it to Obi-Wan, what he wants to reveal and what not. Trust him we must. Master he had been. Well you did in keeping the truth from Masters Windu and Dooku. Obi-Wan's place it is to reveal young Skywalker's role."

"What do you think this role could be, Master Yoda? And what is it with Obi-Wan's changed Midichlorian count?" Qui-Gon asked, eager to understand what was happening to his former Padawan.

"Sense I do, that important Anakin will be. I feel the connection between Obi-Wan and him, but not sure I am if it is one of Master and Padawan. Deeper it is. And see you as an important factor in the future I can. Guard Obi-Wan you must, keeping your knowledge to yourself, unless he decides to reveal it to us. A prophecy there is. Need to explore it we will."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, the prophecy of the Chosen One. Why hadn't he thought about it? Was Anakin the Chosen One? And what did Obi-Wan have to do with it?

"Go to Obi-Wan you will now. Give him your support you have to." Qui-Gon inclined his head. As always, Master Yoda wouldn't reveal more. He had to figure it out by himself.

* * *

During the afternoon Obi-Wan came out of the bacta-tank, and Tahl permitted Mace, Yoda and Qui-Gon to visit him. Silently they sat at the young Knight's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, his body aching all over. Disorientated, he looked up and groaned inwardly at the sight of the three Masters. Secretly he cursed the life of a Jedi, which didn't even allow him time to recover before being interrogated. Qui-Gon took his hand reassuringly, caressing it tenderly, and Obi-Wan could feel encouraging energy over their bond. "Masters," he said with a resigned voice, looking gratefully into Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Knight Kenobi, I hope we're not asking too much of you. After the ordeal you've been through it seems a little bit heartless to question you, but you must understand we need a few answers," Mace began.

"I am aware of that, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied trying to show his Master-skills. But for the first time in his life, including his former life, he felt anger at the rational behavior of the Council. He wondered why he hadn't realized before how much the sense of duty had replaced compassion in the Jedi Order.

"Before we speak about your confrontation with the Sith, I need to ask you, why you have suggested the Jedi seek out Force-sensitive children in the outer rim. It seems a little bit weird that you would give this such a high priority," Mace said, his voice firm.

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon pressing his hand, as if he wanted to give him a sign how important his answer would be. Obi-Wan had to smile to himself, his former Master still saw him as a young Padawan. He had been prepared for this question from the moment he had left Adi after their conversation regarding Force-sensitive children in the outer rim. "Masters, you know I have knowledge about a possible future and I am aware of my responsibility not to interfere. But you won't count reminding a Search-Master of an old tradition as interference, will you? In my former life, the Jedi Order suffered significantly because we had neglected the existence of Force-sensitives outside the Republic. I researched in the archives and found we had given up on them about ten years ago. The only thing I did was to discuss this fact with Master Gallia." Obi-Wan could tell that his answer wasn't satisfying for Mace, but he wasn't ready to reveal more.

"After your discussion with Master Gallia, did you return to the crèche to check if she had acted on it?" Mace continued.

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the feeling of annoyance rising within him. He had endured an interrogation by a Sith merely one day before, how was Mace able to question him like this without showing even a hint of remorse? "Master Windu, it isn't forbidden for a Knight to watch the children in the crèche as long as he follows the rules. I wanted to explore if my suggestion had been taken seriously. I haven't approached one of the younglings. I merely indulged in the feeling of completeness after the free spaces had been filled with children." He felt Qui-Gon pressing his hand again, trying to send him calming energy through the Force.

"How do you explain the bond you formed with one of these younglings then, Knight Kenobi?" Mace asked sternly.

_'A bond? Oh no, Anakin! How could this happen,'_ Obi-Wan thought, shocked by this information. Slowly he breathed in and out, finding his inner center and reaching into the Force for a hint of how to behave. The Force sang around him in return, making its will clear. "I am not aware of a bond, Master Windu," he responded with a cold voice, feeling well that the Master wouldn't believe him.

"Is that so? Then do you know the name _Anakin Skywalker_ , Knight Kenobi?" Now Mace wasn't able to hide his annoyance any longer.

"Never heard," the young Knight said coolly, still not ready to give any more information.

He decided it was up to him to change the subject. He wouldn't let them ask more about Anakin before he knew what had happened to even raise such questions. Besides, there were more important issues to discuss. "I think we need to discuss the Sith, if you don't mind, Master Windu. Have you been able to capture and secure them?" He was sure anyone in the room could feel his thin nerves now.

Mace cringed at his tone. "Master Dooku was able to defeat Master Reendorr."

Qui-Gon's head shot up. "Did you just say _them_ , Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan groaned as if some pain had just shot through him. "He escaped?" he asked with bewilderment. At the puzzled glances of the other Masters he began to explain, "There were two. Darth Tahrun, who had been Master Reendorr once and another one whose name is Darth Maul."

Mace was shocked. "You saw the second Sith?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, he was the one who abducted me. I assume he is the apprentice. I'll give you a full description of him." Exhausted, he began panting heavily.

"Need it we will, Obi-Wan, but recover you must before giving more information. Grateful we are for your patience. Leaving you alone now we are," Master Yoda tugged at Mace's tunic to indicate it was time to go and leave Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone. Then the two Masters left.


	19. Part I, Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After the two Council-Masters had left, Qui-Gon sat carefully down onto the bed, not letting Obi-Wan's hand go."How do you feel, Obi-Wan?" he asked, showing his concern over the young man's exhaustion.

"After what this Sith has done to me, I should be grateful to be alive at least," Obi-Wan replied emotionless.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "I really thought you'd die. Two times were near death – in the warehouse, where we found you, and then yesterday night. If it hadn't been for Anakin, I am sure you would be dead by now."

Obi-Wan tried to fight his nervousness at the mention of his former Padawan. "Anakin? What's _he_ got to do with it?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"He had terrible nightmares during your capture and he even called out your name. Tahl took him to the Healers wing. When your heart stopped, he helped me bring you back. He actually has a bond with you. And _you_ , my Padawan, _had_ a reason to speak with Master Gallia about searching children in the Outer Rim." Qui-Gon tapped with his finger on the young man's chest to emphasize his point.

Obi-Wan cringed at this. _'How had Qui-Gon found out? And did he tell the Council?'_ he thought, trying to calm himself.

Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly. _"No, I didn't,"_ he answered the unspoken question over the bond.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued speaking loud, "I know he was your apprentice who fell, and you are right to keep it from the Council. He is unbelievingly strong in the Force. If Mace knew what happened to him in your former life, I am sure he would see him as a great threat. You had quite an impressive Padawan." He winked at Obi-Wan, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"How?" The young man's face was white as a sheet and Qui-Gon felt him tremble.

"I sensed your bond with him. It's still there. You two are bonded in the Force, in the same manner as we both are. He reached out for you and I felt the remains of your old bond with him. It was not difficult to figure out that he must have been the one who turned in your former life. But in this child there is no darkness. His future isn't determined. We need to hide his possible future, and I will help you with that. You will have another chance to teach him. Because _I_ am sure you taught him well then."

Obi-Wan shook his head violently. "No, Master, Anakin is not destined to be my Padawan. This time I will take care that he is taught be his rightful Master, not by the replacement."

He shivered and felt Qui-Gon placing his hands on his shoulders trying to calm his trembling body. "Hush, Obi-Wan, calm down, everything will be alright. This is not to be decided now. We will see what the Force has in mind for Anakin. But one thing I know for sure: you were no replacement. I was able to sense your deep connection with him."

Slowly Obi-Wan composed himself. Qui-Gon was right. Anakin was at the age of six now. He had come to the temple three years earlier than before. They had to wait until the boy would be older to see what the future would hold for him. But he would do everything to make Qui-Gon Anakin's Master this time. Suddenly, he felt a compulsion to sleep coming over the bond and didn't fight it, grateful for the peace of sleep his former Master provided him.

* * *

Senator Palpatine couldn't believe what his Sith-apprentice had told him. How was it possible that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been able to penetrate the Force-shield surrounding the warehouse? Even an experienced Jedi Master shouldn't be able to do that. Reaching into the Force he felt the key role Kenobi would play in the future. He had to do something about him. He couldn't allow this Knight to destroy his plans.

But at the moment he needed to concentrate on other things. The Jedi had come to know of the Siths' existence far too early. He hadn't expected Obi-Wan Kenobi to escape. Now the Council knew not only about Darth Tahrun, who had been killed, but also about Darth Maul, who currently knelt before him awaiting his punishment. One thing was sure: Darth Maul had to disappear. Palpatine could only hope that the Jedi would assume that there were only two Sith. With Tahrun dead, they would focus on finding Maul. And he had to prevent that from happening. He had to adjust his plans. He grimaced at the thought. This young Knight was far too much trouble and, furthermore, a man like Kenobi, who was different from any Jedi he had met before, wasn't easy to calculate.

He made up his mind and looked down at the kneeling form of his apprentice. "You will return to our base, Maul. There you need to continue your training. The Sith will have to disappear for a while. But before you go. . ." he paused and emphasized the next words, "you will find a way to make the Jedi believe you died."

"Yes, My Lord," the apprentice complied. Then he stood up and with a last bow he left.

Palpatine knew that Maul would find a way to mislead the Jedi. If his plan worked, the Jedi would think that both Sith were dead. They would continue their petty existence without acknowledging the luring darkness. He would have time to make new plans and to observe Kenobi. He would find a way to either kill him or turn him. To accomplish one of these things would be one of his priorities in the future. He smiled, sensing triumph at the thought of a Sith apprentice, named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Once more the three Masters entered Obi-Wan's room in the healers wing. It had been two days since Obi-Wan had given Mace a description of Darth Maul. He felt better and had gained some strength but he was far from being completely healed.

Yoda and Qui-Gon sat themselves onto the second bed in his room while Mace remained standing.

"Knight Kenobi," the Korun-Master opened the conversation, "we have sent Master Dooku and Master Fisto out to search for the Sith-apprentice. They found a corpse of a Zabrak and I'd like you to verify his identity." He gave Obi-Wan a picture.

Obi-Wan looked at it and saw a corpse lying next to the debris of a starfighter. He nodded. "This certainly looks like him. But I think all of you are aware of the fact that deception is the way of the Sith. We can't be sure that the threat of the dark side is over."

Mace inclined his head, showing his assent. "We are aware of that. But at the moment it seems as if both the Master and the apprentice are dead. Perhaps you were able to prevent a terrible future with your return."

Obi-Wan swallowed, _'It couldn't be that easy, could it?'_

"Master Windu," he said, heaving a sigh. "I can't fight the feeling that Senator Palpatine has something to do with this. I suggest we'll keep an eye on him."

Mace shook his head. "Senator Palpatine is a man with a good reputation. After we've identified the two Sith there will be no need to observe him anymore. You know that there are always two Sith not more."

Obi-Wan looked at Master Yoda. Perhaps the Master would help him to convince Mace? But Master Yoda shook his head thoughtfully. "Not obsessed with this you should become, Obi-Wan. Concentrate on your new life you must."

Resigned Obi-Wan looked down, seemingly accepting the decision. _'They still don't see the danger. They are blind like they were in my former life,'_ he thought.

Mace spoke up once more, "Anakin Skywalker asked to visit you. Concerning the circumstances we granted him permission for that. He's waiting outside."

Obi-Wan was stunned at hearing about this decision. He had been convinced the Council would prevent any further contact between him and Anakin after what had happened. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Master Windu, I'm glad to hear that I'll be able to thank this young boy for saving my life."

"Master Yoda and I are going to leave you alone. We have important matters to discuss with Master Dooku. If you don't mind, Qui-Gon will stay with you. The boy already knows him and we don't want him to be confused."

Nodding, Obi-Wan looked at his former Master, who smiled encouragingly.

* * *

After the two Masters had left, Tahl entered with Anakin."Hello Obi-Wan," she greeted him warmly and reached for his wrist to get a pulse. "I have a visitor here for you." She nodded satisfied with the result of her examination. "Your pulse is normal. You seem to heal quite nicely. I'm going to let you three alone."

With a last smile towards her friend Qui-Gon she left. Anakin stood at Obi-Wan's bedside, scrutinizing the Knight curiously. Then he seemed to remember his manners. "Hello Master Kenobi," he said with a timid voice.

Obi-Wan cringed at the familiar title coming from the child. Before him stood Anakin, his former apprentice, the boy he had taught, the young man who had been like a brother to him, the Knight who finally had turned. He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the memories flooding his mind. When he opened them again, he saw Qui-Gon standing at Anakin's side his hand placed on the boy's shoulder.

_"You already have bonded with him, Master,"_ he said over their bond and smiled wanly.

Qui-Gon smiled back. _"You should say something, Padawan. He will be scared otherwise."_

Pushing the images in his mind aside, Obi-Wan looked into the boy's eyes. "I'm not a Master, yet. I'd prefer if you call me Obi-Wan, Anakin. I am pleased to meet you. I heard you saved my life."

The boy looked up to Qui-Gon with insecurity. Qui-Gon moved to Obi-Wan's bed and sat down onto it. Then he placed the child onto his lap.

Anakin seemed to have finally gathered enough courage to answer. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. They say I saved you. But I only acted because I felt you needed me."

Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand. "It's normal that you wouldn't know how you've done it, Anakin. You still have much to learn about the Force. You did what you felt was right. I am grateful you did. Otherwise I would be dead by now and the both of us would never have met."

"I am happy you live, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied then he seemed to think of something, "Master Qui-Gon said we have a bond. Do you feel it, too?"

Obi-Wan had to smile at the excitement in the boy's voice. That was so much like Anakin. Every time he had found out something new about the Force, he would ask about any little detail. "Yes, Anakin, I can feel it. Close your eyes," he said and when the child eagerly complied, he sent warm feelings over the bond. He carefully tried not to feed it. He knew the Council wouldn't approve of a completed bond between him and a youngling.

Anakin looked up in awe. He certainly felt what Obi-Wan was doing and Obi-Wan had to chuckle when he sensed the boy reaching out to him."You see," he said, "there is a connection. But we have to be cautious. A bond is normally formed between a Master and his Padawan. We will always know that it is there but we don't have to use it. Do you understand that, Anakin?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "I understand. But, Obi-Wan?" he asked once more with eagerness in his voice. "I had a dream in which you were my Master."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and looked with a shocked expression at Qui-Gon.

_"I think, he was able to share a memory of you the night you were in the bacta-tank,"_ Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said with surprise in his voice. "So you have dreams about you and me, Anakin?"

The child nodded once more. "Yes, I had a few. The night when you arrived here, I had a nightmare and I knew you were in danger. And after that I saw you as my Master. But you were sad. It made me sad, too."

Obi-Wan moved upright and took Anakin's other hand. He slowly breathed in and out. _'I haven't expected the bond to be strong enough to project memories,'_ he thought to himself, _'I've never heard of such a bond before.'_ He knew that Qui-Gon shared his memories from time to time. But their bond had been growing for years. How was it possible that Anakin and he had such a deep connection?

"Anakin," he began, "no one can tell if I'm going to be your Master. The future is always in motion, as Master Yoda would say. But you can be sure, if I chose you and you chose me one day, I'd never be sad because of being your Master. Every Jedi would be honored to teach you the ways of the Force."

The boy seemed to contemplate what Obi-Wan had said. Then he found another question to ask, "So you won't be my Master?"

Obi-Wan felt helpless. How was he supposed to explain Anakin that nothing was determined yet? How should he tell him not to focus on the idea and embrace what the future would hold for them?

"Nothing is sure, Anakin," Qui-Gon interfered, "you know, the Force works in mysterious ways. Perhaps Obi-Wan will be your Master. But there is also the possibility that someone else will choose you. A dream or a vision shows us a possible outcome. But," he smiled at Obi-Wan, "one thing is sure, the bond will remain and Obi-Wan will always play a role in your future."

Anakin gave them a relieved smile, apparently satisfied with this, and Obi-Wan nodded gratefully towards Qui-Gon.

_"You really saved me, Qui-Gon,"_ he sent.

_"I'm always ready to rescue my former Padawan,"_ Qui-Gon responded and chuckled silently.

The three of them began a less serious conversation, Anakin telling Obi-Wan what he had learned in the crèche and Obi-Wan asking questions. But after Qui-Gon and Anakin had left to give the Knight the quiet to sleep, Obi-Wan was awake for a long time trying to get answers from the Force. However, the Force remained silent.

* * *

The next day Qui-Gon was on his way to the Healers when he met his former Master in the hallway.

Dooku greeted him friendly. "Hello my former Padawan. You look tired. How is Obi-Wan?"

"He's getting better but he will need time. I think his recovery will take weeks. It's been only four days now, but he's already complaining about being in the Healers wing." Qui-Gon replied chuckling. Obi-Wan always had hated being confined to bed.

Dooku had to smile. "I think he has adopted some bad habits of his former Master. I remember a Padawan who made the healer's work incredibly difficult."

Qui-Gon laughed out loud at the teasing. "Yes and I remember a Master arguing with the healers about every move." Then he grew serious again. "I heard Master Windu told you everything."

Dooku nodded, a pensive expression on his face. "Yes, he did. I'm still astonished how it should be possible, but it certainly explains a lot of things," he paused thinking about his next words. "But there is still the mystery of Obi-Wan's changed Midichlorian count."

"Yes, there is no explanation for that so far. But honestly I became quite used to living with mysteries during the last weeks. I presume Master Windu told you this has to stay a secret?"

"Yes, but even if he hadn't, I wouldn't have the opportunity to talk about it. Masters Yoda and Windu sent me on a mission," Dooku replied. "I was actually looking for you. I will be gone for a long time and I wanted to say my farewells."

Qui-Gon looked at him with surprise. "You mean _the Council_ assigned you?"

Dooku shook his head. "No, it's a secret mission. I'm leaving today and the Council will be informed that I took a leave to visit my home planet. You could say I'm going to investigate undercover."

Qui-Gon was stunned. He couldn't remember a Jedi going on an undercover mission for quite some time, and never without the knowledge of the Council. He thought about asking Dooku what this mission was about but dismissed it. The Master wouldn't be allowed to tell him.

He smiled and put a hand on his former Master's shoulder. "I am sure you are the right choice for that, Master. I still can't believe what you've done for Obi-Wan and. . . and for me."

Dooku looked at him with a serious expression. "Qui-Gon, I know you haven't told us the whole truth when we spoke about the boy and his bond with Obi-Wan. I wanted to tell you that you are right to listen to your instinct. The Living Force is strong in you and your feelings always guided you well. I regret that we hadn't been able to have a connection as deep as you have one with your former Padawan. But I'm not you and I don't give my trust to others like you do. But know this, if you are in need of me, ask Master Yoda, he will know where I am."

Qui-Gon swallowed deeply. He hadn't expected such words coming from his former Master. Obi-Wan's change seemed to have had an impact on all of them. He himself had begun to think about how the Jedi dealt with emotions. Tahl even had agreed with him. But never had he heard his former Master speaking in an emotional tone like that. He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you," he said.

"And with you and Obi-Wan," Dooku replied and left.


	20. Part I, Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's comment about the structure of this story:
> 
> This is the end of Part I in Book I of 'The Path of a Jedi'. Book I will have three Parts, centering on the timeline of TPM. The first Part took place before TPM and the next Part will take place during TPM.  
> Book II will center on AOTC and Book III will take place around ROTS. Each Part in each Book will center on a certain space of time and with each new Part there will be a time-jump. There will be references to canon but as you already have noticed the future will change.  
> The story will concentrate on Obi-Wan and how he deals with his new life. As I warned all of you before it will be an Obidala at some point ;)  
> I want to finish the whole plot for one Part before publishing it. So you won't have to wait too long for an update while reading a Part. But in between two Parts I will need a little bit more time to plan out the next Part.  
> Once more thank you so much for your interest and your awesome reviews!

**Chapter 19**

One week later Obi-Wan had been finally dismissed from the healers. He returned to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon, feeling relieved to be in his own surroundings again. Master Tahl had instructed him to rest, prohibiting any kind of sparring and physical training. As a result he tried to meditate and sort things out for himself. He had to admit that he really needed the privacy and quiet at the moment. The last few weeks he hadn't found enough time to think about his new life. However, now that he finally seemed to have the opportunity to do it, he wasn't able to center himself. Every meditation led to painful memories and almost every night ended in a terrible nightmare. He felt reminded of his years on Tatooine when he hadn't been able to sleep undisturbed. Two weeks had passed and the nightmares had only increased. The last week he hadn't been able to sleep more than one hour a night.

Qui-Gon had tried to help him. But after a week Obi-Wan had told him in a rather unfriendly way that he was able to cope with his problems on his own. After that the Master had kept his distance, accepting Obi-Wan's wish to be alone. They still shared meals, Qui-Gon trying to make conversation by chatting about the temple's gossip. But apart from that the Master left in the morning and returned not before mid-meal. In the afternoon he instructed the Senior Padawans in lightsaber combat. Obi-Wan felt relieved when Qui-Gon wasn't around. He just couldn't stand the permanent look of concern in his former Master's face.

Most of the time he sat on the floor looking out of the window. The floating traffic of Coruscant seemed to be the only thing calming him down. He found peace at the image of life out there. But this peace didn't last long. Every time he closed his reddened eyes, images of his past overwhelmed him and he had to look back out of the window to anchor himself in the here and now.

He recited Jedi wisdom to himself, repeated it endlessly. _'Concentrate on the here and now!', 'Don't center on your anxieties!', 'Your focus determines your reality!', 'There is no emotion, there is peace!'_ But nothing helped.

Last night had been even worse than the other ones. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. Qui-Gon had felt his exhaustion but hadn't approached him again. Obi-Wan was well aware of the fact that his former Master wouldn't tolerate this any longer. He would have interfered long ago if Obi-Wan were still his Padawan. The Knight groaned at the prospect of having to see a mind healer. Too fresh was his memory of Master Reendorr, Darth Tahrun, entering his mind violently. The alternative would be to open himself to Qui-Gon. But he wasn't able to do that. His former Master wasn't prepared to see the images that currently plagued him.

Perhaps if he gave himself fully over to the Force, he would find some peace? He surely had tried to meditate but he always had drawn back at the first glimpse of a bad memory. His instinct had told him, he wouldn't be able to come back if he gave himself over to these images. But perhaps this was the only way to get through it? At least it as worth a try.

Determined, he centered himself and settled into a deep meditation.

* * *

“You can't continue like that, Qui,” Tahl said, placing a mug of tea in front of her friend, who sat bleary-eyed at the small table in her kitchen.

Qui-Gon nodded, “I know, Tahl, but he wouldn't let me help. Ever since he left the healers wing he shuts himself away. I hear him scream in the middle of the night and I know, he doesn't sleep. You should see him he. . . .” he sighed in frustration.

She took his hand in hers. “You have to talk to Master Yoda.”

He shook his head. “Master Yoda would say that if I am not able to help him, he has to go to a mind healer. I can't do that to him. Who knows how this Sith has messed with his mind?”

Tahl wasn't able to respond. She knew that Qui-Gon was right. Obi-Wan needed help but a mind-healer wasn't an option.

“Since we can't help your former Padawan to get some sleep at the moment, I'd suggest that _you_ get some rest at least.” She stood up and reached out for him. Too tired to refuse, he followed her into the living room, where she led him to the couch.

“Try to find some peace, Qui,” she said handing him over a blanket. “You won't help Obi-Wan if you aren't able to think clearly.”

Gratefully, he nodded and didn't resist her Force-suggestion sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the Council-chamber. A nine-year old Anakin was with them._

_“He is to be trained then?” Qui-Gon asked and was met with silence._

_Then Mace spoke up, shaking his head, “No, he will not be trained.”_

_“No?” Qui-Gon asked with surprise in his voice._

_“He is too old,” Mace replied._

_“He_ is _the Chosen One. You must see it,” Qui-Gon insisted_

_“Hmmm, clouded this boy's future is,” Master Yoda said._

_“I will train him then,” Qui-Gon stated and was met with a shocked expression on Obi-Wan's face. “I take Anakin as my Padawan learner.”_

_“An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon,” the diminutive Master replied. “Impossible it is to take on a second.”_

_“The code forbids it,” Mace added._

_“Obi-Wan is ready,” Qui-Gon countered._

_“I am ready to face the trials,” Obi-Wan said and stepped forward._

_“Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready,” Master Yoda said in a firm voice._

_“He is headstrong and he has much to learn about the Living Force, but he is capable. There's little more he can learn from me,” Qui-Gon said, receiving a puzzled look from Obi-Wan._

_The scene changed, Qui-Gon lying on the floor, a fatal wound in his chest, Obi-Wan weeping._

_“Promise me, you will train the boy. He is the Chosen One.”_

_Obi-Wan replying with tears in his eyes, “Yes, Master.”_

_And then: overwhelming grief, feelings of betrayal, fire, desperation, dead younglings killed by a lightsaber . . ._

Qui-Gon jerked upright, fighting the images coming to his mind. With a cry he closed his bond with Obi-Wan and buried his head in his hands trying to regain his composure.

The door opened and Tahl rushed in.

“Qui,” she said alarmed and knelt down besides him trying to shake him out of his trance. “What's wrong?”

He wasn't able to respond until he felt soothing waves coming from her. Slowly he looked up with a blank stare.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked,placing a hand on his temples. “Please, speak to me.”

He shook his head. Then he began to stutter, “No . . . not me . . . It's Obi-Wan . . .!”

He took her hand and looked into her eyes with a desperate glance. “I saw what he saw. It's horrible.” He breathed in and out, trying to get air.

Then he stood up, taking her with him. He took her hands and said with determination, “He's lost in his memories. I have to go and help him.”

She nodded, not able to speak as Qui-Gon already rushed out.

* * *

When Qui-Gon entered their quarters he almost started to panic. Obi-Wan was lying motionless on the floor. His eyelids fluttered, a sign that he still was deep in his trance, reliving painful memories.

Qui-Gon fought his fear and knelt down, carefully touching the Knight's shoulder. He reached out into the Force and concentrated on making a connection over the bond.

/Memories, Obi-Wan, merely memories. This is not happening,/ he sent with determination. But the young man didn't show a reaction.

Once more Qui-Gon focused on the bond and let himself be guided by the Force. Without thinking he felt what he had to do.

/Padawan,/ he sent sternly, /come out of it, now!/

The firmness of his order showed a result. Immediately Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his whole body shaking.

Qui-Gon noticed that he still was far away but at least he had come out of his meditation. Ignoring the blank stare he pulled the young man in a sitting position.

“Listen, Obi-Wan,” he said. “You need to calm down.”

He stood up and supported Obi-Wan, guiding the younger man to follow him. Without another word he placed him down onto the couch and left to get a glass of water. When he returned Obi-Wan was sitting silently on the couch. Emotionless, he looked at the Master and took the glass Qui-Gon was offering. Qui-Gon sat down beside him, waiting for the young man to calm down.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply then he looked up. “Thank you, Qui-Gon,” he said, his voice still shaking.

Qui-Gon fought against his emotions but wasn't able to succeed. “What the Sith were you thinking? Three weeks you're bottling up everything and then you meditate without any help? You should know better.”

“Yes, I should,” Obi-Wan replied in a low voice. “But who could have helped me? I can't show you what's haunting me.”

“And why is that?” Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

“I won't place this burden on your shoulders, Qui-Gon,” the Knight answered with determination.

“Oh, you're trying to protect me then,” Qui-Gon said with a hint of sarcasm. “I'll tell you something, Obi-Wan. I am a Jedi Master and I'm more than capable of protecting myself. You know what I think? I think the Force provided us our bond for a good reason. The Force, unlike you, knew you would need help. So don't act like you're alone. You are _not!_ I'm with you and I know how to cope with your memories.”

Obi-Wan swallowed but Qui-Gon wasn't finished yet.

“You know what? You deal with Jedi here, Jedi who are able to deal with visions, Jedi who know that the future isn't determined. You've been a Jedi Master? Sometimes I can't believe that. A Jedi Master should know when he needs help. A Jedi Master would deal with his emotions not bottle them up. And. . .” He paused, calming himself down. “A Jedi Master wouldn't make the people who are worrying about him suffer.”

Obi-Wan looked at him with a shocked expression in his eyes. Feeling that his words had reached him at last, Qui-Gon sighed with exasperation. “You have to trust me, Obi-Wan. Don't try to protect me. It's making things worse.”

Calmly Obi-Wan nodded. “I think, I needed that,” he said wryly.

Qui-Gon felt relief as he sensed Obi-Wan's agreement over the bond. In a softer tone he said, “Yes, I think you needed that. You really have to stop acting like this. In the end you won't be able to protect me at all. One way or the other I have to share what's bothering you. And believe me, it's easier if you _choose_ to let me in. You would be able to show it to me with a clear mind and I wouldn't be forced to rescue you.”

The Knight looked at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. “You saw it,” he said and sighed with frustration.

Qui-Gon nodded. “I wish you would tell me what's haunting you. I really hate it to feel you suffer. It makes me suffering, too.”

“I'm sorry. I'm still trying to decide which one of my memories I can share,” Obi-Wan tried to explain.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, stop it!” Qui-Gon almost yelled. “Do you really think the Force would allow us to have a bond like that if it were dangerous? I already know more than I should. I am here to help you cope with your memories. Don't tell me you haven't understood that until now. I'm your anchor in this reality.”

He felt Obi-Wan reaching out into the Force trying to get a confirmation. Then the Knight smiled wanly and nodded silently.

Qui-Gon smiled back. “You see? We can do it together. I'm stuck with you. So, don't make this too hard for both of us.”

He stood up. “I need to calm Tahl. She must be worried after I fled her quarters. And then, my former Padawan, we will have a long talk.”

* * *

Mace and Yoda were seated in Master Yoda's quarters, the blue-shimmering form of Master Dooku before them.

“I think I've found the first clue. But it's inaccurate. I need to investigate more,” Dooku reported.

“Know the importance of this mission you do, Dooku. Accurate information we need,” the diminutive Master said solemnly.

Dooku nodded. “I am aware of that. I will follow the trace and report to you when I have the opportunity.”

Mace looked thoughtfully. “Do you think this trace is promising?”

“I don't know, Master Windu, but I have to check it out.”

“Careful you must be. No one must know that a Jedi you are,” Yoda said.

Dooku inclined his head. “I won't give away my identity, Masters.”

Mace gave him a nod. “May the Force be with you, Master Dooku.”

“And with you, Masters.” Then the blue-shimmering form disappeared.

“Do you think he will succeed?” Mace asked with concern in his voice.

“Never too sure we can be. But the best man for this mission he is,” Master Yoda replied.

* * *

“What did this Sith do to you?” Qui-Gon asked after he had informed Tahl that he and Obi-Wan were all right.

“He made a mind probe,” Obi-Wan replied calmly. “And he tried to exploit my weak point to turn me.”

“I presume that would be our relationship,” Qui-Gon stated, trying to hide his sadness that the Qui-Gon of Obi-Wan’s former life had let it come to this.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Though he didn't know _how_ weak this point would be. He tried to manipulate me but he wasn't able to succeed. I was familiar with the technique he used.” Qui-Gon remained silent. He knew that Obi-Wan referred to an experience of his former life. “I was able to resist but it evoked this particular memory and its . . .” He seemed to search for the right word. “. . . outcome,” he finished.

Qui-Gon remembered this particular memory all too well. “I really did this?” he asked. “I simply shoved you aside because of Anakin?”

Obi-Wan couldn't fight a smile. “That's really odd talking about something you have done while you never did it.”

Qui-Gon gave him a look full of relief. “Honestly, I am glad you are able to see a difference between me and the Qui-Gon you knew. But as odd as it seems it could have happened again. So, why did I do it?”

“You . . . I mean . . . he . . . you were convinced the Force had brought Anakin and you together for a reason. Perhaps you really thought that I was ready to take the trials. We just never had the opportunity to clarify the subject. You died and I promised to train Anakin. First I was angry that you left me with this burden. But then I was grateful to have someone to care for. I decided to make you proud and Anakin became like a brother to me. And then I failed . . .”

“We already spoke about that, Obi-Wan. You remember? Xanatos?” Qui-Gon replied seriously. “You really have to work through these feelings. However, now we have to focus on the present. I assume your encounter with the Sith disturbed you more than you'd like to admit. There is still a feeling of betrayal towards me. . . Qui-Gon, I mean. . . the Qui-Gon of your former life. You have to concentrate on that. Explore what you need to do to overcome it.”

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. “You're right, the feeling still exists. I thought I was able to cope with it. But I simply suppressed it.”

“Perhaps this is one of the reasons why you are here, to learn to deal with your emotions rather than suppress them. This issue has been bothering me ever since you . . . came back.”

Obi-Wan looked at him with surprise. “It has?”

Qui-Gon smiled. “Yes, it has. When I saw you almost die, I was finally able to admit that I came to love you like the son I never had. And I started to ask myself why I shouldn't tell you that. I. . .” he stopped as he saw tears glistening in Obi-Wan's eyes. “Obi-Wan?” He asked with concern in his voice.

Obi-Wan swallowed. “You told me I had to explore what I would need to overcome my fear of betrayal. I think you just gave me one thing I need,” he said.

Qui-Gon smiled and gave Obi-Wan a hug. “You see, we already _have_ changed the future. I really think we should focus on the issue of emotions. We both have much to learn in this department.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “It's so typical that you would tell me that you love me in a side-note. I can't imagine Qui-Gon Jinn saying: Obi-Wan, I love you. Besides you always were the father I never had.”

Now both of them laughed out loud. “I think that was enough emotional exchange for one evening. One cannot expect more of two sophisticated Jedi Masters,” Qui-Gon said still laughing.

“You're right,” Obi-Wan agreed then he looked up once more getting serious. “You know, Qui-Gon, I always imagined us being together like this, as equals. I'm really looking forward to exploring _Force-issues_ with you in the future.”

* * *

The next morning Qui-Gon had invited Tahl for a visit. After he had made the breakthrough concerning Obi-Wan's recovery, he decided it was time to tell the young man how profoundly he had changed. Masters Yoda and Windu had given their permission to let Obi-Wan in on the secret about the increased Midichlorian count. However, when he and Tahl sat in the living-room drinking tea, Obi-Wan was still asleep. The exhaustion after weeks without proper sleep seemed to have caught up to him.

He told Tahl what had happened, carefully avoiding to share any of Obi-Wan's memories. After he had finished, Tahl smiled, relieved. “It seems that you were really able to help him, Qui,” she said. “I can't believe you told him that you love him. This is so. . .un-Jedi,” she finished, not able to fight the urge to laugh about her own word-creation.

Qui-Gon had to laugh, too. “That is precisely what it is, Tahl, very un-Jedi. But you know that I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I just can't believe that the Force wants us to deny our emotions. We are Jedi and we need to deal with them. We can't let them cloud our judgment. But suppressing them doesn't feel right either. Now that I've spoken out loud how I feel about him, I'm able to sort it out with him. The Jedi way is a hard one, but it's so much harder if you have to take on this path alone.”

Tahl nodded. “Yes, you're right about the Jedi way being hard. But what will you do if you had to choose between his life and the greater good? Isn't that one of the reasons why we aren't allowed to have an attachment? Wouldn't this choice be unbearable?”

“I don't think love must lead to attachment. The choice would be unbearable either way because I can't fight what I feel. Even if I hadn't told him, I would love him. The only way for me is to learn how to deal with this love – to be able to let him go. Love is a natural part of life. It's pure and I can't see any darkness in it. Only if we allow it to become a desire to possess somebody, it gets dangerous. No, I don't think our ancestors wanted us to suppress our feelings. There were Jedi who shared a life-bond in the past. It's difficult and it's hard to work on it, but it's possible to find the balance between love and being a Jedi. I am sure about that.”

“The Council wouldn't approve of that,” she stated with a sad expression in her eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “The Council is led by fear in this, Tahl. They know that there were Jedi in the past that fell because of their attachment. So they keep to the non-attachment rule. But aren't we taught not to act out of fear? I know I won't be able to change the Council's politics. But as long as I behave like a Jedi, who places the greater good first, they can't interfere in my personal affairs.”

Tahl became silent and her gaze wandered to the window. Qui-Gon could feel she was thinking about what he had said. Then she looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. “Qui,” she said, “you know. . . .”

He took her hands and smiled warmly. “I know, Tahl. I don't want us to hide our feelings any longer. What I said about Obi-Wan and me applies all the more for _you_ and me. I've loved you for so long and I want us to deal with it. We can't act on it. We both know that. But we are Jedi and we will be able to sort things out.”

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. “You're right, I feel better now that you've spoken it out loud,” she said.

* * *

When Obi-Wan entered the living-room a few hours later he found his former Master and Master Tahl in an intimate conversation. He was surprised that the tension he normally felt around these two seemed to have disappeared. Both of them greeted him warmly and Qui-Gon offered him a mug of tea. He sat down across from them and sipped at his tea when Qui-Gon spoke up, “I've invited Tahl for a reason, Obi-Wan. She has to tell you something of great importance.”

Obi-Wan looked at the healer with a wary expression. He hoped she wouldn't tell him that he was ill. She smiled at him and immediately his bad feeling disappeared.

“You remember that I've run a blood test a few weeks ago,” she asked. He gave her a nod, he surely remembered that. It had been a few days after he had come into this life.

“You told me everything was all right,” he said.

She nodded. “Yes, I told you that. But something had changed.” She paused and then, gathering enough courage, she continued, “Your Midichlorian count has increased significantly.”

He was shocked and stuttered, “How . . . How much?”

Qui-Gon stepped in. “It's over 20,000. It's almost as high as Anakin's,” he stated.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. This wasn't possible. But it explained his altered connection to the Force. He had wondered why he had been able to heal this fast. And it explained how he had been able to penetrate the strong Force-shield in that warehouse. “What does this mean?” he asked looking at the two Masters.

Qui-Gon shook his head. “We don't know, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan reached out into the Force but, for the first time since he had arrived here, he felt no desperation when he wasn't able to feel an answer to his questions. He sensed the approval of the Force and he knew that all his questions would be answered one day. He looked sheepishly at his former Master. “I'm sorry, but I think I'll need your help to learn how to deal with that.”

Qui-Gon and Tahl both smiled. “It will be my honor to help you with that, my former Padawan,” the Master said.

* * *

The next few weeks Obi-Wan focused on his recovery. Finally free of his nightmares, he was able to meditate properly and deal with his memories. After the first two weeks Tahl gave him permission to begin with physical training again. After practicing katas he and Qui-Gon slowly moved from light sparring to lightsaber combat training. With his physical strength returning Obi-Wan also regained his mental strength. He was able to simply accept what was happening to him and let himself be guided by the Force.

Every evening he and Qui-Gon discussed _Force-issues_ as they had agreed to call it. They spoke about their past and about Obi-Wan's memories and they developed a new relationship. After a few weeks they informed the Council of Obi-Wan's full recovery and offered to be ready for a new mission as a team. But instead of sending them out at once, Master Yoda decided to keep the team grounded until he felt the time was right. Obi-Wan suspected that the diminutive Master wanted to be sure about his mental strength, a team like he and Qui-Gon would be assigned to the more dangerous missions, and Yoda never had been one to take a risk.

So they continued their companionable routine, including Tahl from time to time in their evening-discussions. Obi-Wan began to meet again with his old friends: Bant, Siri and Garen. Finally he was able to enjoy their company. One could say he had adjusted well to his new life. Then one evening Mace came to their quarters and informed them that they would leave the next day for a mission.

That evening Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon alone and went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He felt the urge to meditate alone. Thoughts about what had happened in the space of the last months came to him. Merely a few months before he had been a lonely Jedi living in his exile on Tatooine, now he was surrounded by his friends and had found a new relationship with Qui-Gon. The Force had provided him a new life and he was determined to live it. There still remained questions but he was ready to face his new future. Smiling, he allowed himself for the first time to hope that this future would be a better one. He was ready.


End file.
